Hidden Secret
by NewLight 30
Summary: Lucifer already knows Chloe was put on his path by his father, but what if she was beyond anything no one expected
1. Chapter 1: The Dream

**_AN: Can't get enough of Lucifer and it's so awesome, I pray there will be a season 4 _**

**_Chapter 1_**

**_1:00am_**

**_In the quiet apartment while her daughter slept peacefully, in her own room Chloe Decker tossed and turned struggled to sleep along with her breathing increasing by the second..._**

**_* Dream *_**

**_Her green eyes suddenly opened not recognizing her surroundings she was laying on a gray stone path while thick mist surrounded the area..._**

**_Slowly sitting up Chloe looked down at herself wearing a pure silk off shoulder white floor length dress along with silver cuffs on her wrists, and her hair in soft curls. _**

**_Looking around she saw no one before Chloe could say anything..._**

**_" My child you've finally returned " said a gentle voice._**

**_Looking everywhere Chloe still saw no one, " who's there? " she asked standing up then began walking forward..._**

**_" Don't be scared Chloe your safe now...but I beg for your forgiveness " said the voice getting Chloe's attention even more, she then started running towards where the voice was coming from..._**

**_" Who are you? What do you mean by forgiveness? " asks Chloe as she continued to running but the more she ran the mist began to fade away followed by a figure in the distance..._**

**_Attempting to reach out but suddenly the dream ends..._**

**_Chloe quickly sits up gasping for air, sweat covering her forehead looking around to see she's in her bedroom. _**

**_Trying to calm her breathing Chloe also tries to calm her fast beating heart, the dream made no sense along with who was asking for forgiveness? _**

**_Chloe puts the dream aside before returning back to sleep. _**

**_Unaware _****_2 female figures hiding in the shadows watch from the distance watching Chloe return to sleep._**

**_" It's her " asks one of them smiling in pure joy, " it is...our lady will be full of joy " replied the other, " let's return before we're seen " she added before they both extend there white snow wings out to return._**

**_AN: let me know what you think _**


	2. Chapter 2: A Brief Encounter

AN: hope the first part got you excited

**_Chapter 2_**

**_A few days passed since the dream but occasionally it would still manage to pop up during the day, even though her career revolved around solving mysteries for once Chloe was lost._**

**_" Good Day Dectective " said the one voice that was able to snap her out of deep thought..._**

**_Standing beside her was the one who became her partner who also enjoyed calling himself the devil. Blinking a few times Chloe tries returning to reality, " hey Lucifer " she sighs before looking at the computer screen._**

**_Stopping to observe her, Lucifer noticed something off about the detective but being his self absorbed self he didn't want to snoop into her personal life. _**

**_But he still couldn't help but feel curious as to why she was behaving the way she was, even while at a crime scene Chloe didn't react to one of his funny or sexual remarks that he would somehow make relatable to the scene._**

**_" Well someone seems to be lost in the clouds " teased Lucifer sitting on Chloe's desk this time getting the stare she always gave him, " there she is " he said smiling at her. _**

**_" Please Lucifer I don't have time for your jokes " said Chloe standing up opening a folder, " come now detective a little joke never hurt anyone plus lately you've been quite dreary to be around " explains Lucifer. _**

**_" You know what Lucifer I'm not really in the mood to deal with you today " replies Chloe focusing on the papers in front of her, " come now I'll do you a favour and listen...go ahead " said Lucifer awaiting to hear what she had on her mind._**

**_" Really? " Chloe asks giving a surprised expression " yes might as well since lately I've noticed that your not being you " replied Lucifer sounding sincere._**

**_Closing her eyes then taking a deep breath, " Okay a few - " before she could finish Lucifer was drinking from his flask he carries with him, " really? " she asks getting upset " well if I'm going to listen I'll need a bit of liquid courage " he answers. _**

**_" You are unbelievable for a moment I thought you were being real " said Chloe walking away from her desk leaving Lucifer confused, " I am real " he said before taking another sip from his flask..._**

**_Chloe marched out of the station to get a breath of air, it wasn't Lucifer that was bothering her but with this dream constantly coming up she felt that maybe she was getting too into it. Dreams come around but this one was starting to affect her._**

**_" I need a walk " sighs Chloe before going down the street..._**

**_Meanwhile inside the station Lucifer decided to go to the lab to bother Ella..._**

**_" She got flustered with me resulting in getting upset " he explained resting his hands on his waist, " I try to be nice and she leaves me " he added getting moody. Ella stares at Lucifer with an eyebrow raised, " seriously Lucifer " said Ella sounding disappointed, " am I missing something? " asks Lucifer bewildered._**

**_" Something was bothering Chloe and she needs someone to listen to her you gotta be there or she will be upset " explains Ella while picking up a tube, " you mean actually listen to her problems " said Lucifer looking at Ella like she was crazy._**

**_" Look as both your friends and a crime lab tech its not that hard to notice Chloe hasn't been herself clearly something has been bothering her " explains Ella looking at the clueless devil in front of her. _**

**_" You noticed too then I haven't asked anything because I thought it was personal " said Lucifer just as Ella was about to say something Lucifer made a quick turn facing the open door. A sudden unfamiliar aura was making itself very noticeable, " what the bloody hell " breaths Lucifer before running out of the lab leaving Ella..._**

**_" Okay bye then " she said before returning to her work.._**

**_Beach _**

**_Amenadiel was staring out at the ocean til he felt something unfamiliar turning to the direction he started running..._**

**_" What is this? It's something beyond anything " he said..._**

**_Alleyway_**

**_Maze was holding up her latest bounty against a brick wall, smiling demonically as she was about to punch the perk in the face she does something that is rarely done. _**

**_Stopping half way Maze sense something unfamiliar, turning to where it was coming from, " this is new " she said before knocking out her mark._**

**_Chloe continued walking til she reached a park a couple blocks away from the station, sitting on the nearby bench Chloe looks around attempting to calm herself from Lucifers stupidity._**

**_" Forgiveness...what forgiveness are they asking for? " she asks out loud unaware 2 figures standing behind her were reaching out to Chloe..._**

**_" Detective " _**

**_Turning quickly Chloe sees Lucifer walking towards her, " what are you doing here? " she asks standing up from the bench as he came closer " well I'm here to say that I was an ass to you " he explained._**

**_A surprised expression appeared on Chloe's face to hear what he was confessing, " Yeah you were " she said crossing her arms across her chest, " I've noticed you haven't been you lately and so I wanna make it up to you " explained Lucifer standing closer to her._**

**_Chloe's facial expression softened hearing what he was saying, " thank you Lucifer you know I'm never lost about somethings but for once I don't know if I can figure this out " she replies looking down..._**

**_A bit aways from the the 2 figures from earlier watch..._**

**_" Well then what we heard is true " said one figure watching Chloe and Lucifer talking, " indeed especially when his father put our ladies child in the path of his son " replied the other only to feel anger rising while reaching for the silver feather pendant on her neck._**

**_" You know very well we can't reveal ourselves " explained one while holding her sisters hand to prevent her from doing anything, " for now...to believe that man with Chloe is vulnerable when he's near her "._**

**_" Yes I couldn't have imagined after many millenias he grew up into a fine man " sounding flirty the 2 watch as Lucifer and Chloe begin walking away._**

**_" If only we can stay closer to her as we use to before " said one of them in a sad tone of voice, " I know we must obey orders til it's the right time " explained the other feeling an ache in her heart._**

**_" But don't forget sister the one who suffered greatly was our lady "..._**

**_AN: here's another chapter _**


	3. Chapter 3: Flirting With The Devil

AN: Enjoy

**_Chapter 3_**

**_9:00pm_**

**_For the first time since arriving in Los Angeles Lucifer called his older brother Amenadiel to meet in the _****_penthouse located above " Lux "._**

**_Both had there opinions but Lucifer needed to talk about the unfamiliar prescence that occurred recently.._**

**_As Lucifer waited for Amenadiel to arrive he poured himself a drink..._**

**_Just then the elevator doors opened and standing there was his older brother, " well this is unexpected of you Luci " said Amenadiel walking over to the bar where his younger brother stood._**

**_" Yes I myself am even surprised that I would call you instead of my preferred companions " replies Lucifer pouring a drink for his brother " but for the first time this matter is serious " he explains surprising Amenadiel._**

**_" By chance it wouldn't be about that unfamiliar prescence? " asked Amenadiel making Lucifer react, " so I'm not the only one that felt it then? " asked Lucifer handing his brother the drink._**

**_" You two aren't alone " said Maze appearing out of no where getting both Lucifer and Amanadiels attention, " so then we all felt it...any possible ideas of what it could be? " asks Lucifer taking a sip of his whiskey._**

**_" To my surprise no, one thing is certain it's a different type of celestial energy that's not like ours " answered Amenadiel trying to think of something, " most likely dear old dad is up to something again " said Lucifer looking up briefly._**

**_" Come on Luci what makes you think this is fathers doing? " asks Amenadiel looking at his brother in anger " because he's obviously doing this who else could make anything that only an angel, a devil and demon notice " explains Lucifer sounding upset " the bastard won't even let me back into heaven so clearly it's his doing " he added finishing his drink._**

**_" Is that what you think? " asks Amenadiel crossing his arms over his chest, " what else could it possibly be " said Lucifer before walking to the elevator, " what if it's not father this time? " Amenadiel asks watching Lucifer stand in front of the elevator door opening._**

**_Walking inside Lucifer turns back to look at Amenadiel, " then I'll really be shocked " he answers while the door closed._**

**_Below the penthouse was the very popular and well known night club " Lux " owned by Lucifer Morningstar, a great spot to be at especially when one needed a favour from the devil._**

**_As Lucifer entered his club he smiled seeing the room full of people enjoying the environment and themselves._**

**_Outside _**

**_As people waited outside to get inside " Lux " 2 figures both wearing white made there way to the front, smiling confidently ignoring the catcalls from many._**

**_" Are sure about this? " said one eyeing her sister, " why not plus nothing will happen " answers the other as they arrived at the entrance where the bouncer immediately allowed them in..._**

**_Inside Lucifer was currently at the bar with Maze, " what's your thought on the event of today? " he asks leaning against the bar, " don't know but we should definitely keep our guards up " answers Maze before her attention suddenly goes to the entrance making Lucifer look in the same direction Maze eyes were at._**

**_" Well now tonight just may have gotten better " said Lucifer eyeing the 2 ladies that just walked in..._**

**_Both were very beautiful walking side by side, all males including a few females were looking in there direction, some were offering drinks but they didn't answer._**

**_" Well were certainly noticed " said one of them " yes but remember we're only here for awhile and he's just spotted us " explains the other making a gesture to where the one they were looking for was, " here we go "._**

**_Smiling in excitement Lucifer looks at his demon " Maze 3 drinks if you may " he ordered watching both women walking towards his direction, " I don't think alcohol is gonna be able to sustain my thirst now " answers Maze in a lustful manner watching the 2 walk over. _**

**_" Ladies welcome to Lux " greets Lucifer in his charming manner, " good evening Mr.Morningstar " said the 2 together smiling, " well now please do tell me your names " asks Lucifer handing them drinks._**

**_" My name is Eve " she answers accepting the drink, Eve was 5'7 had light fair skin, ocean blue eyes, dark wavy burgundy hair, and curvaceous figure she was wearing a white strapless one piece pants suit with matching white heels. " And I'm her sister Libra " she said smiling like Eve she also was 5'7, a curvaceous body also had light fair skin only her eyes were a deep green but her hair was platinum blonde and straight._**

**_Libra was wearing a white over the knee dress with a lace overlay with white heels._**

**_" Sisters this night just got better " Lucifer said resting his arms on their shoulders before leading them both to a nearby booth._**

**_" We've heard rumours about you Mr.Morningstar " said Eve while sitting on Lucifers right side while Libra sat on the left , " the good things I assume " replies Lucifer looking between them both, " of course especially with how they call you the devil " whispers Libra sliding a finger across his chin._**

**_" Something tells me we're all going to have a grand time " said Lucifer as the three continued having fun..._**

**_The Next Morning _**

**_7:30am_**

**_Lucifer slowly opened his eyes to find he was laying on his bed wearing only his pants, which was odd for him since he usually woke up with nothing on, or a companion of 2 or more with him._**

**_Sitting up slowly he looks around to see no signs of whatever happened last night, getting up he made his way into the living room and saw nothing that would be out of the ordinary. Lucifer noticed his jacket and shirt tossed on the piano bench but on the surface of his piano a bottle of opened champagne along with one glass._**

**_Trying to recall what happened no memories of last night came up, the last thing he recalled was talking to Maze at the bar followed by the rest going blank._**

**_" Well aside from that one time with the detective I can't believe I went a night without doing the nasty " he said picking up the champagne bottle and consuming the rest of its contents before going to get ready for the day._**

**_Both Eve and Libra came out of hiding holding there glasses of champagne, " I'll admit he's a charmer " said Eve unamused " if that's what humans consider attractive " replied Libra rolling her eyes. Both walked out onto the balcony standing side by side, " Well we had our fun " said Eve as she and Libra extend there wings out, " true and we erased fragments of what occurred last night " replied Libra smiling before they flew off._**

**_While Lucifer was in the shower unknown to him the memories of last night were removed, if he could remember then it would be that after having a couple drinks with Eve and Libra he brought them both up to his penthouse._**

**_Where they all had champagne together followed by Eve and Libra removing his jacket and shirt then going to his bedroom where they sat him on the bed assuming _****_the 2 were going to get undressed, instead they knocked Lucifer out._**

**_They took the time to read all of his memories with Chloe but as they were about to remove the memories of the night, Maze came running but Libra quickly extended her wings and flapped them so that a strong gust of wind made Maze get blown back followed by Eve knocking her out. _**

**_The two waited til Lux got empty to clean up the mess and made sure memories of them meeting that night were removed. _**

**_AN: glad to know this story is being enjoyed, thank you for reviewing._**


	4. Chapter 4: A Piece From The Past

AN: what's your favourite Lucifer moment?

**_Chapter 4_**

**_8:00am_**

**_" Bye mommy " said Trixie waving to her mom as she was dropped off at school, " I'll see you at home monkey " replies Chloe smiling watching her daughter go into the school._**

**_Today for odd reason Chloe woke up feeling fresh as though she were a new person, after leaving the school grounds she stopped by a coffee shop to get her usual before going to work._**

**_Once at the police station Chloe went to her desk to be surprised by a neatly wrapped gift. Looking around to see if whoever brought it was around no one was seen. _**

**_Putting her coffee and breakfast aside, Chloe took a breath then carefully removed the lid of gasping upon seeing its contents. _**

**_Inside was a beautiful ring of flowers that could possibly be a cross of an orchid or a peony, the colour of the flowers was something that could only be imagined. " Wow " breathed Chloe staring the flowers, leaning in she inhales the sweet scent which could only be described as intoxicating._**

**_Suddenly Chloe found herself in a field of the flowers she received, " what the? " she gasped turning in each direction looking down at herself she was once again in the same clothing as the dream she had before._**

**_" Where am I? " she asked out loud. _**

**_Just then a small child's laugh is heard getting her attention, a distance away she saw a little girl no younger then 3 or 4 years old was picking flowers, wearing a white sundress._**

**_" Pretty " said the little girl holding up the flower to a figure, " Yes it is pretty but the most beautiful flower is you my child " said the figure sounding familiar. Standing still Chloe continued watching the scene, just then the little girl turns to look where Chloe stood. _**

**_Shock suddenly took over realizing the girl looks familiar and when it came Chloe realized that it was her..._**

**_" Dectective " said a worried voice causing the scene to end, " Chloe " said another voice, " wake up "..._**

**_Slowly opening her eyes Chloe sees Lucifer holding her in his arms along with Dan, Ella and other officers awaiting to see her awake. _**

**_" Chloe can you hear us? " asks Dan by her side, " are you okay Chloe? " Ella asks her voice sounding concerned, " what happened? " asks Chloe as Lucifer slowly helps her stand._**

**_" You don't remember? " asks Lucifer assisting walking Chloe to her chair, " last thing I remember I was smelling the flowers I received..." explains Chloe looking up at everyone. Dan looked at the flowers she referred, " could they have been drugged? " he asks worried._**

**_" I'll look into it just to be safe " said Ella putting gloves on, " by the way might wanna thank Lucifer he caught you when you fainted " she added smiling at Lucifer before walking to the lab._**

**_Looking towards Lucifer who was standing quietly, " you caught me? " asks Chloe, " I was arriving and just as I was about to greet you...you were falling backwards " explains Lucifer looking away and feeling embarrassed._**

**_" I gotta admit it was kinda noble of you " said Dan smiling, " well a praise from the douche that's a first " replied Lucifer only to get an eye roll from Dan, " Chloe maybe you should go home for the day and rest just in case " said Dan sounding concerned._**

**_Holding her head Chloe reaches for her coffee, " I'm fine guys really I'll just take it easy for a bit " she said not wanting to worry anyone, " come now you got a reason to be off I say take it " encouraged Lucifer only to make Chloe smile, " really guys I'm good just let me get some work done and if I feel weird I'll go home " she said trying to reassure them._**

**_Dan sighs heavily knowing she won't go home, " I hate asking this but Lucifer if she feels strange for any reason take her home please " instructed Dan looking at Lucifer, " as much as I never listen to you Douche I shall this one time " answers Lucifer. _**

**_Chloe sighs heavily before starting to do work all while Lucifer stayed with her..._**

**_AN: who's hoping for Season 4 of Lucifer, it's so awesome I can't get enough I really hope they keep going._**


	5. Chapter 5: The Devil Can Love

**_Chapter 5_**

**_Throughout the rest of the day at work Chloe took it easy trying not to over do it, everyone showed concern about her even Lucifer who remained by her side in case she felt off._**

**_Then once the day was over Chloe went to home, Lucifer offered to take her to dinner but was turned down. Chloe said that all she wanted to do was relax._**

**_7:30pm_**

**_Arriving at her house the door opened to reveal Trixie with an excited expression, " mommy your home " she greeted hugging her tightly, " I'm sorry I'm late sweetie " explains Chloe hugging Trixie in return, " it's ok " said Trixie before giggling._**

**_" Okay what's going on? " asked Chloe giving her daughter a suspicious look, without saying anything Trixie looks to turn in the direction of the kitchen along with a couple sounds being heard._**

**_" Welcome home detective " said Lucifer stepping out from the kitchen surprising Chloe, " Lucifer...what are you doing here? " she asks as Trixie led her to the kitchen._**

**_" To be honest I..." unable to finish Lucifer looks at Trixie who's listening in on the conversation, " offspring do you mind if the grownups talk? " asked Lucifer, " ooooohhhh " teased Trixie before running off leaving her mom and Lucifer alone._**

**_Chloe smilied at her daughter before looking back at the man in front of her, " so you were saying? " asks Chloe, " right before I explain " said the nervous devil he led Chloe to the dining room where the table was neatly set for 2._**

**_Unable to speak Chloe couldn't come up with anything for the site before her, " Lucifer...you did this? " asked Chloe as they walked closer. _**

**_Lucifer pulled a chair out for her gesturing to sit, " now this isn't an attempt to seduce you " explains Lucifer pushing her seat in, " but a rare act of kindness by yours truly " he added smiling while carefully pouring red wine into her glass._**

**_" I see " said Chloe watching as Lucifer went to get 2 plates both covered by silver lids. Carefully placing the plate in front of Chloe followed by the lid coming off, " tonight's dinner is veal Oscar with a side of steamed green beans and roasted potatoes " explains Lucifer smiling. _**

**_" Oh my goodness this looks amazing " said Chloe admiring the meal, " better then the normal meals you have I assume " replied Lucifer smiling as he sat across from her. _**

**_Taking a moment to embrace everything Chloe's eyes looked into the dark orbs of the man watching her, " is something wrong? " Lucifer asks waiting to hear from the detective, " you really did this for me? " she asks in a nervous tone of voice. _**

**_Looking down momentarily Lucifer breathes in before speaking, " when I saw you fainted today I got scared " he said looking deeply into Chloe's green eyes " you were? " she asks shocked to learn of this new information " I've never lied to you before detective and I'm not lying now...I was scared more then the time when you got shot when we first met " he explains his voice with a quiver._**

**_Chloe froze hearing his words, " after I caught you it felt like I was losing you..." all of the memories of almost losing her repeated but the recent event of today made him feel more afraid then ever._**

**_Placing a hand over Lucifers he looks up to face Chloe " I'm here Lucifer like you said back then you won't let me die so easily " said Chloe with a tender expression, " and I won't " he answers smiling " shall we enjoy this dinner before it gets cold? " he asks smiling along with Chloe giggling..._**

**_12:00am_**

**_After they finished dinner Lucifer and Chloe talked for awhile longer, eventually Trixie was put to bed but begged Lucifer to read her a story while Chloe watched the moment. _**

**_Once Trixie was asleep Lucifer went on about how boring the book was only to make Chloe laugh, Lucifer insisted on doing the clean up but Chloe said it was okay and that she would do it. In the end the pair cleaned up together followed talking more before realizing it was late._**

**_Walking Lucifer to the door Chloe has a warm feeling inside, " you've heard me say it so much already but thank you for everything " she said only to receive Lucifers charming smile as he opens the door, " my pleasure detective " he replies standing outside with hands tucked in his pockets. _**

**_" Good night " she breathed smiling " good night " he replies but before he walked away Chloe stops him making him turn to face her. Without saying a word Chloe kisses Lucifers lips then pulls back making him stand still, " I'm sorry I- " not letting her finish Lucifer holds Chloe's face then kisses her deeply followed by her arms wrapping around his neck._**

**_Unaware to them Eve and Libra watch from the distance, " destiny can't be changed " said Libra crossing her arms, " no it can't but I fear they will suffer greatly " breathed Eve before they both disappear..._**

**_AN: I hope everyone is doing great. Let me know what you think._**


	6. Chapter 6: Divine Changes

AN: Let me know what your thoughts are!!! I'm hoping everyone is enjoying this so far, also a big shout out to a guest reader letting me know season 4 is coming.

**_Chapter 6_**

**_A month passed since Chloe and Lucifer kissed, they've had moments before but for odd reason this one was different. The kiss could only be described as extraordinary and blissful. But also the pair were slowly getting closer._**

**_7:00am_**

**_Waking up early was a regular routine for Chloe mainly because she needed to get Trixie ready for school as well as go to work._**

**_The sun shined_****_ throw the curtains of Chloe's bedroom meaning it was a brand new day. Slowly sitting up Chloe pushes the blanket to the side then stands up followed by walking out to the hallway to go wake up Trixie._**

**_" Monkey time to wake up " announced Chloe walking into her daughters room to see her still asleep, smiling Chloe walks closer to her. " Come on honey wake up " making Trixie start moving followed by opening her eyes._**

**_" Good morning " greeted Chloe once more along with receiving a smile from Trixie " good morning mom you look very pretty " said Trixie staring at her, " hey now I hope that's not a way to get to sleep in " replies Chloe caressing her daughters cheek, " really mom your so beautiful look " explained Trixie while pointing at the mirror beside the bed._**

**_Turning to see for herself Chloe gasped, " _****_umm...sweetie...time to get ready ok I'm just gonna go brush my teeth " She explains before quickly going to the bathroom along with locking the door._**

**_Taking deep breaths Chloe looks at herself closer in the mirror to see that there were indeed noticeable changes, somehow soft curls along with the length of her hair cascading past her waist. Including her lashes being longer and fuller, her green eyes somehow looked more intense and her complexion was almost glowing..._**

_**" What's happening? " she asks examining herself...**_

_**Elsewhere Lucifer was currently in the office of his psychiatrist Linda, he needed to discuss what was occurring and needed wisdom...**_

_**" How can I help you today Lucifer? " Linda asks her favourite patient, " I've been getting closer to the detective " he said smiling nervously " awhile**__** ago you told me about all the events that's occurred and not long ago you mentioned Chloe fainted you said that you felt that you were going to lose her " said Linda " and that you needed to be closer to her " she added " yes I don't know why but it's been unavoidable" explains Lucifer sounding nervous. **_

_**" Why does it scare you? " asks Linda making Lucifer think for a moment while all past events replayed in his mind. Whenever Chloe's been in danger during cases he's always made sure to stay close even when he's been vulnerable around her.**_

_**" Because she's more dear to me then I've come to realize " answers Lucifer looking back at Linda " what does that mean? " he asks.**_

_**" It means that you fear of losing her and that you want to protect Chloe no matter what " Linda answers making Lucifer stare into space " and ever since then you want to be closer to her " she adds. " Is it possible it could be more? " he breaths awaiting a for an answer " Lucifer your in love " replies Linda smiling. **_

_**Standing up after hearing what was just said Lucifer knew Linda was correct and that he had feelings but love he thought wasn't possible. " What do I now? " he asks nervously " just be faithful to her " answers Linda before he walks out of her office as always.**_

_**10:00am**_

_**After Chloe took Trixie to school, she went to the coffee shop to get her usual only to get her beverage and breakfast for free. She thought nothing of it but a kind gesture since the barista must know she comes by every morning, but the stranger part of it was no matter what everyone looked at her with fascination.**_

_**Some even asked if she was a celebrity, actress or a model, even the brave would walk up to her and give compliments.**_

_**Getting more uncomfortable**__** Chloe walked into the station everyone stopped to stare, while walking**__** down the stairs no one said anything the only sound heard was her shoes moving. Once at her desk she tried to ignore the stares.**_

_**" Why does everyone keep looking at me? " she asks inside her mind, " Wow " breathed a passing officer followed by others staring as they walked by. **_

_**Quickly standing Chloe rushed into the lab closing both doors and blinds, then took a moment to breath.**_

_**" Holy Chloe " said Ella with a surprised voice and a shocked expression on her face, " hey Ella do you mind if I'm in here? " asks Chloe nervously, " for sure just you look...hot " replied Ella getting closer to her friend " did you get new a look if so it is working " added Ella smiling.**_

_**" You might call me crazy when I say this but I woke up like this " explains Chloe sitting down, " lucky I wish I could wake up like that " sighs Ella " this is all so crazy " said Chloe feeling anxious, " hey it'll be okay on the bright side Lucifer is gonna love your new look " said Ella smiling. **_

_**" Oh my god no...no no no no I can't let him see me " panicked Chloe walking back and forth " why not you guys are dating right? " asked Ella watching her friend, " we've been taking things slow " explains Chloe feeling her heart race.**_

_**" Well I guess you guys might be official today " said Ella looking through a bent blind along with gesturing Chloe to come over, when she looked Lucifer was walking down the stairs with a bouquet of red roses in his arms. " Oh my god " breathed Chloe trying to stop her tears from falling " he brought you flowers Chloe...you do want to be with him don't you? " asks Ella looking worried.**_

_**" Of course I do " breathed Chloe trying to calm herself...**_

_*** knock * * knock ***_

_**Both women's eyes opened up hearing the knock " Miss Lopez are you in there? " ask Lucifer, " I need to hide " mouthed Chloe quickly looking around. Ella points to the closet, " Yeah just a second " she answers watching Chloe hide.**_

_**Afterwards Ella rushed to the door and opened to see the devil smiling, " hey what's up Lucifer and nice flowers mind if I ask who they're for? " said Ella in excitement, " well you probably already know there for Chloe you haven't seen her have you? " asks Lucifer looking around.**_

_**" Nope no no no no haven't see her at all " answers Ella shaking her head, " strange she's always here before me " he said checking his watch, " maybe she's doing something personal " replies Ella shrugging her shoulders. **_

_**" Your right...say can I confined something in you " said Lucifer checking to make sure no one else was around, " sure go ahead " answers Ella while her eyes look at the closet, " this is the first time I'll be doing this but I've wanted to tell Chloe for awhile now but I've been hiding my feelings for her " confessed **__**Lucifer.**_

**_Inside the closet Chloe covered her mouth so that her breathing wasn't heard, " wow I had a feeling you had a thing for her " said Ella " Yes I thought I'd have a moment to tell her but she's not in sight at the moment " sighs Lucifer checking to see if Chloe was anywhere._**

**_" Hey you don't want to tell her here at the station do you? " asks Ella looking at the closet, " well I thought she would be here " said Lucifer " but your right I should put more thought into this " he added before walking out of the lab. _**

**_" Your welcome " said Ella making sure he left " and your welcome " she added facing the closet as Chloe came out but her face was tear stained, " hey don't cry now " said Ella trying to comfort Chloe._**

**_" He wanted to tell me and I hid like a coward from him " cried Chloe covering her face, " come on don't be hard on yourself at least I bought you some time so go " said Ella smiling which also made Chloe smile along with hugging her friend " your awesome " sighed Chloe._**

**_AN: I hope your all enjoying your day_**


	7. Chapter 7: Mystery and Confession

**_Chapter 7_**

**_9:30pm_**

**_In the penthouse above Lux Maze was sitting on the couch with a blank stare swinging her blade occasionally tossing it up in the air and catching it._**

**_The events occurring as of late bothered her especially when she woke up on the floor in Lux and strange enough with her back and arms bruised that looked like shelf marks. Trying to recall what happened along with wanting to know who had the nerve to bruise the most feared demon in hell, she wanted payback._**

**_" Something doesn't add up " she said tossing her blade but when it didn't return she turns to see Amenadiel holding it, " what doesn't add up? " he asks handing her blade back._**

**_Rolling her eyes Maze swipes the blade back, " if I said there might be something not of this world...would you believe me? " she asks looking at the angel, " depends do you believe it has something to do with that prescence? " asks Amenadiel intrigued by the question._**

**_" Yes cause I get the feeling it or they were at Lux awhile ago " answered Maze squeezing her fist tight, " are you serious? " Amenadial asks surprised " why wasn't I informed about this? " he asks getting upset. " Backoff I wasn't sure if I should say anything but for some odd reason I can't remember the events of that night " explained Maze " and trust me I remember everything whatever happened it must of been done to Lucifer as well " she added walking to the bar._**

**_" Are you saying your memory and Lucifers could of been erased from that night? " asks Amenadial approaching Maze, " yes and it angers me that I could of been defeated that day " answers Maze before down her drink._**

**_" I wouldn't even know what or who could have that sort of power " said Amenadial getting confused " what if it's something beyond any of us? " asked Maze pouring herself another drink. _**

**_" It couldn't be possible " replies Amenadial looking at the upset demon, " well whatever it is I wanna take them out...no one does that to me " growled Maze crushing the glass in her hand._**

**_Meanwhile at Chloe's home she just put her daughter to sleep along with gently caressing her cheek, after reading her a book Chloe took a moment to watch Trixie in her peaceful state. " I love you " she whispered before lightly kissing her cheek before leaving._**

**_After closing the door Chloe sighed heavily today had been quite the event, after leaving the station she made sure to stay out of sight went to the nearest salon got a haircut along with getting it straightened. It was the most bizarre thing to happen to her but also she had guilt inside._**

**_Walking into the kitchen she stood momentarily by the counter thinking of Lucifer...when she saw the flowers he carried with him today it was the most sweetest thing in the world. And today he wanted to tell her how he felt, " oh god did I ruin it? " she asks looking up trying not to let her tears fall._**

**_Just then..._**

**_* knock * * knock *_**

**_Facing the door Chloe calmed herself before going to answer it, looking through the curtain her breathing stopped followed by unlocking the door to see Lucifer with his arms behind his back._**

**_" What are you doing here? " she asks nervously while he smiled at her, " good evening Chloe...I've been looking for you when you weren't at the station I was worried " explained Lucifer keeping eye contact._**

**_" Come in and I'm sorry I had some personal things to do " she replied but then heard a chuckle from him " your still a bad liar I noticed the hot coffee on your desk as I was leaving " he said with a sly smile. " Okay I was there momentarily but then I left " Chloe explained holding herself._**

**_" I see Chloe I need to tell you something but before I say anything " said Lucifer he takes a deep breath and reveals a rose bouquet, " Lucifer they're so beautiful " breaths Chloe as she accepts them. _**

**_Holding her face Lucifer makes eye contact " your welcome but I just want you to listen...detective what I feel whenever I'm near you is indescribable, you make me feel different something I couldn't imagine " explains Lucifer in a shaken voice " _****_at first I was in denial or feel jealous but I can't deny it anymore because what I feel for you is real " he breathed slowly caressing the side of her face._**

**_" Lucifer " she breathed awaiting to hear the rest " what I'm trying to say is...I love you " he whispers only to see tears fall on the side of her face " I love you too " she whispers followed by pressing her lips against his. _**

**_The bouquet slipped from her hands causing a few rose petals to scatter on the ground followed by Lucifer picking up Chloe, never parting from her lips he carried her to the privacy of the bedroom making sure to close the door so that what was to come next was shared only between them._**

**_Elsewhere far from earth both Eve and Libra were walking together on a stone path then stopped sensing something, " it would seem that they are consummating " said Eve in a shy tone of voice, " yes and she's very happy by the sense of it " replied Libra while blushing._**

**_Exhaling heavily Eve closed her eyes " this will be more difficult now " she explains continuing to walk " sadly yes so we must act sooner then expected " said Libra following close as they walk up a couple steps to a candle lit area._**

**_Both of them stopped as they stared at the statue in front of them, " our lady forgive us for breaking your orders but we will bring your daughter back sooner then expected " said Eve looking at the statue in grief " along with avenging you for the pain you went through " breathed Libra tears started forming in her eyes._**

**_The statue in front of them was of a celestial being looking up to the sky in pure sadness her hands in prayer along with her wings extended out._**

**_" Let's go " breathed Eve as she and Libra left the area to complete there mission..._**

**_AN: what are your thoughts? Let me know in your reviews. #lucifer_**


	8. Chapter 8: Suspicions

AN: Enjoy

**_Chapter 8_**

**_6:00am_**

**_Lucifer slowly moved while his eyes remained closed, he was never a morning person but today was different then most days._**

**_Finally opening his eyes he tried focusing on his surroundings and when it became clear to him the first thing in his mind was " this isn't my bedroom ". Then turning his head to the side a smile slowly formed remembering the passionate events that occurred between him and the one fast asleep in his arms._**

**_Bringing his hand up he moves small strands of blonde hair away from her beautiful face, unable to take his eyes away from her Lucifer feels happy for the first time. Yes he was a player that's had countless companions every night for meaningless one night stands but this one he wasn't going to forget._**

**_Hearing a heavy exhale Chloe opens her eyes only to see Lucifer smiling in satisfaction, " good morning " he greets only to make her smile " good morning " she greeted him then rests her head on his chest. " Well last night was shall I say extraordinary " said Lucifer sliding his fingers down Chloe's back, " you really are the devil " sighs Chloe looking up at him._**

**_" I told you from the start darling " he answered playfully only to hear her laugh a little, " after everything we did last night those must of been all sorts of sins " joked Chloe only to earn a chuckle from Lucifer " well said but a few might be new...shall we repeat a few " he teased as he rolled across the bed with her._**

**_" I'd love to but I have to wake Trixie soon " breathed Chloe only to get silenced by Lucifers lips " I forgot the offspring was sound asleep...I wonder if she heard our activities " said Lucifer only to get a slap on his arm._**

**_Chloe reaches for her robe that was on the night table, as she put it on Chloe watched Lucifer collecting his clothes not bothering to cover himself which she knew he wasn't shy about. Once he had his briefs on Chloe couldn't look away from the scars on his back._**

**_The memory of when she first saw them was something she remembered all to well, when attempting to touch them he grabbed her wrist preventing from being getting closer. _****_Lucifer has mentioned that it was his fathers fault and her initial thought was how could a __father be so cruel to his child. _**

**_While Lucifer was putting his pants on he didn't notice Chloe was close to him, then very slowly she touched his back making Lucifer stand still. Feeling her hands slowly caress the scars, " does it frighten or bother you? " he asks in a low tone of voice, " no...I couldn't imagine the pain you went through Lucifer " answers Chloe feeling emotional._**

**_" It wasn't pleasant but it left me feeling free from what I was wanting to get away from " he said feeling her arms around his waist followed by her head resting on his back. " But well worth it because it led me to you " said Lucifer looking at Chloe followed by receiving a kiss from her._**

**_After Lucifer was dressed him and Chloe made there way downstairs as quiet as they could so __Trixie didn't wake up, " the perfect escape " said Lucifer leaning in to kiss Chloe... _**

_" Ahem " coughed someone both adults look to see Trixie sitting at the table smiling, " Trixie your up early " said Chloe nervous, " so much for the perfect escape " said Lucifer smiling, " mom did you and Lucifer have a sleepover? " Trixie asked giggling._

_Chloe's eyes opened up while Lucifer smiled at the question while looking at the surprised detective, " well...um you see honey " Chloe couldn't find any words, " the thing is child I had a bad dream and your mom helped me by holding my hand as I slept " said Lucifer leaving Chloe surprised._

_" Really? " asked Trixie staring at her mom " exactly and eventually I also fell asleep beside Lucifer " added Chloe kneeling in front of her daughter, " but were you guys jumping too? " asked Trixie looking between the adults, " jumping? " asks Chloe confused by the question. _

_Trixie looks at Lucifer " mommy said that jumping on the bed isn't allowed but you guys were " said Trixie only to now mortify her mom while the devil smiled in pure excitement, " well you could say that we jumped all night long " replies Lucifer feeling proud, " shut up " whispers Chloe._

_" So is Lucifer your boyfriend now mom? " asks Trixie smiling at Chloe then looks at Lucifer both trying to come up with something, " what do you think offspring would you like me to be mommy's boyfriend? " asks Lucifer crouching down beside Chloe, " yes you make her very happy and I think she likes you a lot " answers Trixie smiling._

_Chloe couldn't help but smile listening to Trixie and Lucifer talk, " looks like I have her blessing " he said " and your right child I do make your mom VERY happy " he added only to get a stare from Chloe. _

_" Lucifer can I ask you for something? " asked Trixie as she stepped closer to him, " depends child " he answers awaiting to hear what was about to get asked " please make my mommy happy everyday " she said smiling at Lucifer along with surprising him and Chloe, " I shall do my best " answers Lucifer followed by Trixie hugging him which in a shocking turn of event Lucifer hugged back._

_7:30am_

_After the event of the morning Lucifer walked into Lux smiling passing by both Amenadiel and Maze who were sitting at a table, but they immediately noticed something different about the ruler of hell._

_" Luci what's going on? " asks Amenadiel as he watched his brother pour himself a drink, " well if you want the juicy details brother go to hell " answers Lucifer smiling, " you got laid " said Maze looking at her master, " you call it that but I call it pure paradise " he breathes facing Maze and his brother._

_" You and Chloe consummated...you know well father put her..." before Amenadiel could finish within a blink of an eye Lucifer pushed him against a wall with all his might._

_" Never mention that man in front of me especially about Chloe even if he did put her in my path...I still love her and I refuse to let the cruel intention come between us " growled Lucifer as his eyes glowed red in pure anger. _

_" Your strong Lucifer but don't let this blind you especially with what's been occurring " breathed Amenadiel as he pushed his brother back. Maze watched the 2 brothers with intensity preparing to intervine if needed , " I hate saying this but he's right Lucifer something is going on and we need to keep our gaurds up " explains the demon looking at Lucifer._

_" Enlighten me " he said awaiting to hear the two..._

_In the coffee shop Chloe was receiving her order making her way to the side unaware to her 2 familiar figures watched from a table._

_" My who would of thought the human life would affect her so much " said Libra keeping an eye on Chloe, " yes but aren't you uncomfortable in these clothes I can't stand them " said Eve standing up wearing a white crop top showing her lean flat stomach, skinny jeans and beige ankle boots._

_Getting a few of the males attention Libra made Eve sit down, " trust me it's not my favourite thing but remember we have to get to her before we're discovered " said Libra while adjusting her olive green long sleeved dress with a slit on her right side wearing black heels. _

_" She's leaving " said Eve gesturing Libra both quickly following Chloe most likely she was going to work, " remember we have to approach her calmly and without suspicion " explains Libra as they keep a good distance away._

_Back At Lux_

_After hearing there suspicions and other theories about how there could potentially be something not of earth in Los Angelos Lucifer was intrigued..._

_" The prescence we felt a month ago might possibly still be here on earth? " asks Lucifer staring at his brother and Maze after they finished explaining, " were uncertain but whenever there here we sense it " said Amenadiel recalling the sensation of that prescence._

_" It's been awhile since we've felt it but we gotta find out what's there purpose of being here " said Maze waking back and forth, " well said " replies Lucifer thinking momentarily " it also bothers me that my memory could of been tampered with " he adds processing everything after all the information he was told._

_" Maybe we should try figuring out what the purpose is? " asked Amenadiel looking at Lucifer and Maze " good idea but make sure there unharmed I want to inflect as much damage to whoever knocked me out " explains Mazikeen squeezing her fist tight._

_" Well I haven't seen this side of you in decades " replies Lucifer smiling watching Maze get more upset then she already was. " No one bruises my body " she said swinging her blade. " Alright now that this meeting is done I've got to get going " said Lucifer before leaving to the penthouse._

_Eve and Libra were a few feet away from Chloe trying to go unnoticed once, as they were all getting closer to the station Eve and Libra kept distance before walking closer._

_As Chloe was walking up the stairs her phone suddenly rang stopping to get it out of her bag she lost her balance causing her to fall backwards. As if time got stopped both Libra and Eve quickly ran to catch Chloe in time, " are you alright? " asked Eve in concern making the detective panic a bit, " Yeah thank you I must of lost my footing " explained Chloe as she was helped up._

_" Your lucky we were here to catch you " said Libra smiling " oh my god your dress " gasped Chloe seeing her coffee spilled all over her, " I'm so sorry " she said in panic. _

_Libra looked down at herself and smiled " don't worry it's you that we were worried about " explained Libra putting a hand on her shoulder suddenly Chloe stopped to stare at both of her saviours, " this might sound strange but do I know you two? " asks Chloe trying to figure it out._

_" Maybe " answers Eve removing a strand of hair from Chloe's face, " right...oh my god I have extra clothes here that I can lend you " offered Chloe looking at the coffee stained dress, " thank you that's very kind " said Libra while they all went inside the station..._

_AN: thank you for reading_


	9. Chapter 9: Friend or Enemy?

AN: how's everyone doing so far?

**_Chapter 9_**

**_" Again I am so sorry " said Chloe as she led the 2 women into the station, " it's alright " replied Libra as she and Eve followed the detective while getting many looks and stares from male officers._**

**_" Your in law enforcement very impressive...Miss ? " asks Eve playing possum as she awaited to hear her name..._**

**_" My god I'm sorry for not introducing myself I'm detective Chloe Decker " answers Chloe as they reach her desk " and your names are? " she asks in return while holding her hand out._**

**_Both smile " I'm Libra and this is my sister Eve " answered Libra accepting her hand feeling pure joy inside then Chloe shook Eves hand. " Its a pleasure to meet you both...I can't help but bring this up again but I feel we've met before " said Chloe looking between the 2._**

**_" We might have in a past life " joked Eve making the detective laugh " yes I agree " replied Libra smiling " your probably right Oh I forgot I'll get the spare clothes I have " said Chloe before leaving._**

**_Both Eve and Libra couldn't help but let tears fall, " she's so caring " breathed Eve wiping her face, " and will even help others without question " adds Libra smiling. " There is no question that Chloe is her daughter the pure expression she has is definetly of our lady " explains Eve looking around the station then her eyes spots someone, " sister he's here " she adds touching Libra's arm making her turn to look._**

**_" Well this is interesting maybe this will turn into our favour " Libra replied smiling " shall we? " asks Eve smiling mischievously " it'll make them separate more easily...forgive us Chloe " said Libra before resting her leg on a chair while pretending to fix her heel._**

**_As Lucifer was making his way down the stairs his thoughts were thinking Chloe and there time together, to him it could only be described as paradise. While walking closer he noticed 2 females his eye going to the legs of the blonde adjusting her heel followed by eyesing the other._**

**_" Well good morning ladies " he greets approaching them, " hello " said Eve turning to face Lucifer, " might I say that's a nice leg you've got " he compliments giving his charm. _**

**_Looking up Libra turns to see the charming devil before her, but as there eyes met Lucifer got a strange feeling. " I'm sorry I feel as though we've met before " he said taking a closer look " strange isn't it " comments Eve smiling seductively at Lucifer._**

**_" I must say if we did meet then you wouldn't have forgotten us " said Libra seductively standing close to Lucifer while gesturing Eve to join " Well now where are my manners " replied Lucifer smiling between the two women. _**

**_As both were gliding there hands on his arms Lucifer froze momentarily while a flashback was trying to return but it was all blurred out of his vision then when reality returned he felt something he hadn't felt before guilt._**

**_" I'm sorry ladies but I can't " he breathes escaping from them and walking to the other side of the desk, " is something wrong? " asks Eve kindly but in a flirtatious manner while leaning in, " I'm not sure " Lucifer answers trying to keep himself calm. _**

**_Just as Libra was about to speak Chloe returns, " Detective " he announced watching her approach " good morning Lucifer I was - " before she could finish he hugged her tightly not caring if everyone was watching them. " Hey are you okay? " Chloe asks putting her hand on Lucifers cheek, " yes I'm just...just blessed to have you " he explained only to receive a cheerful smile from Chloe._**

**_" Your together " said Libra smiling at the couple, " Yes we are and she's more dear to me then anyone in this world " announced Lucifer only keeping his eyes on Chloe who was speechless. _**

**_" Remember time can be cruel and things don't last forever " said Eve in serious tone of voice surprising them, " Eve...that wasn't necessary my apologize for her words thank you for your kindness Chloe Decker may we see one another very soon " replies Libra grabbing Eves arm, " no worries and here " said Chloe while handing the clothes._**

**_As they left Lucifer had a strange feeling inside him, " that was a bit strange " he said watching the 2 leave, " yeah but now a days what isn't strange? " asks Chloe looking up at the awestrucked man, " did you mean what you said? "._**

**_Coming out of his thoughts Lucifer looked at the women before him while a smile formed, " I never lie " he answers before kissing Chloe..._**

**_" OH YEAH LUCIFER AND CHLOE ARE OFFICIAL " shouts Ella in excitement from the lab making the couple stop, Chloe felt embarrassed and Lucifer feeling pride._**

**_Outside _**

**_" Eve you need to learn to hold your tongue " hissed Libra looking upset at her sister, " they didn't catch on to what I meant " answers Eve glaring at Libra, " anyway we need to separate them signs of Chloe's powers are being restored and that will be difficult if they continue on " explains Libra facing Eve, " what do you mean? " asks Eve._**

**_Libra took a breath " signs of her true form are showing " she answers sounding worried " does that mean " asks Eve understanding what was being referred " if those changes are occurring quicker then expected then she won't be handle the next change in human form...it might kill her " Libra answers worried._**

**_Both feel there heart race worried of how much time is left..._**

**_AN: what are your thoughts so far?_**


	10. Chapter 10: Face To Face

**_Chapter 10_**

**_It was Sunday afternoon meaning it was Chloe's day off and to her surprise Lucifer arrived asking for a day out together which she happily accepted. _**

**_Once ready they drove out in the very familiar black Porsche that Lucifer drives in, with the weather being sunny and warm along with a breeze blowing, the beach was the best destination to spend the day together. _**

**_Once they arrived Chloe insisted they be barefoot which at first Lucifer thought was ridiculous but once convinced he found it quite nice only to make Chloe smile at him. Walking together Lucifer watched her closely and found that he was fascinated by her._**

**_He couldn't put his finger on it or maybe it was the first time seeing Chloe in a free spirit mood, as she walked closer to the edge where the water came in the wind blew threw her hair and the sun shined on her that it almost made her glow._**

**_Taking her hand Lucifer brings her closer to him, " is everything okay? " she asks concerned " I'm just mesmerized by you Chloe and how I'm feeling blessed to have you " he answers holding her face " no matter what promise me that you'll stay with me " added Lucifer caressing her cheek with his thumb._**

**_" You say your the devil Lucifer but I don't see you like that I only see you and that's who I'll always stay with " answers Chloe before she leans towards Lucifer pressing her lips onto his. _**

**_Meanwhile at Lux_**

**_Maze was pacing back and forth in deep thought about everything, " your in deep thought " says Amenadiel from the stairs, " something or someone is out there mocking us and I want to know why? " asks Maze going to the bar._**

**_" What if it's not us there mocking? " asks Amenadiel walking over to join Maze, " keep talking " replies Maze pouring herself and Amenadiel a drink, " you say both yourself and Lucifer don't recall anything from that night " he explains leaning his back on the bar. _**

**_" What are you getting at with this? " Maze asks looking at the angel " what if there's a reason that whatever it is doesn't want anyone to remember anything " explains Amenadiel but as Maze was about to speak..._**

**_" Excuse us " said a voice from the stairs both seeing 2 women dressed in white, " sorry were closed " said Maze suddenly felt lightheaded, " who is it your looking for? " asks Amenadiel walking towards them._**

**_One smiled confidently while the other watched Maze, " well we were looking for the ruler of hell but his oldest brother and demon will do for now " answers the other, hearing that remark made both Amenadiel and Maze look at them in shock._**

**_" Wait...you two...you two are what messed with mine and Lucifers memories " said Maze getting angry stepping forward followed by both clapping..._**

**_" Well done little demon but we're both surprised it took you this long we hoped it would of lasted longer " answered the other. Amenadiel stopped Maze from stepping closer " who are you? " he asks calmly only to receive smiles from them._**

**_" We don't have to answer but Amenadiel once the most fierce of gods children now neglected we also know your wings are gone and your strength isn't what it use to be " mocked one " yes so no need to deal with you so much " adds the other flipping her blonde hair back._**

**_Hearing that remark only made Amenadiels blood boil and squeeze his fist tightly, " THAT'S IT " shouts Maze before charging towards them with her demon blades in hand, " NO ONE DISRESPECTS HIM!!! " she shouts before jumping up in the air..._**

**_" Alright Eve you may " ..._**

**_" With pleasure Libra " said Eve quickly pulling the feather pendant from her chain once in her hand a light shined followed by a long white staff with a silver feather shape spearhead appears._**

**_Mazes eyes opened up but without noticing she got blocked by the staff, " your quick but not quick enough " said Eve before throwing Maze back to the bar, Amenadiel quickly ran to catch her before she fell hard._**

**_" You Okay? " he asks holding Maze but notices pure rage in the demons eyes as she looks up at the two, " this isn't over yet " said Maze standing up again but as Amenadiel tries to pull her back they look up to see the other standing in front of them._**

**_" Let this be a warning " she said followed by angel wings extending out, " what?! " breathes Amenadiel " who are - " without finishing she flaps her wings making a gust of air both Amenadiel and Maze flew across the room along with destroying half the club._**

**_" And you lecture me when I've done enough " said Eve mockingly while detransforming her sphere back to a pendant, " yes but I'm more in control " answered Libra leaving her wings out, a grunt sound was heard to get both there attention._**

**_Both Maze and Amenadiel slowly sit up, " let that be mercy from us " said Eve looking at them " you bitches are gonna be the ones asking me for mercy " replies Maze _****_attempting to stand up, " let's go Eve " ordered Libra turning to look at Maze._**

**_As Amenadiel held the side of his head the other extended her wings out surprising him once again, " your angels? " he asks in a surprising voice. _**

**_" We will return to bring her daughter back but don't interfere next time " Libra answers before both disappear..._**

**_7:30pm_**

**_After the day at the beach the couple went out for dinner followed by dessert which to Lucifer meant a go in the parking lot but Chloe had to remind him that they were in public and that " dessert " should be private._**

**_As they arrived at Chloe's front door Lucifer started to get frisky making it difficult to open the door after a couple attempts they finally got inside. _**

**_Lucifer was making quick work on taking his coat off while Chloe's kissed him deeply, " your an animal " she breathed as they made there way to the couch, " I haven't unleashed the devil yet " replies Lucifer feeling his shirt get unbuttoned._**

**_Just then the door opens making them stop, " mommy I'm home " announced Trixie as she and Dan walked in, " hi monkey how was your weekend? " asks Chloe quickly getting up from the couch while Lucifer fixes his shirt._**

**_" Daddy took me to the movies " answers Trixie smiling " he did that sounds fun " replied Chloe hugging her daughter, " so how are things going between you and Lucifer? " Dan asks catching Chloe of gaurd by his question._**

**_Just as Chloe was going to answer, " well they were going well til you entered " answers Lucifer standing up from the couch, " speak of the devil " said Dan staring at him, " Lucifer " said Trixie smiling as she ran to hug him around his waist while he pats her head. _**

**_" Did you and mommy have a date? " asks Trixie in excitement Chloe smiles hearing the question " yes we did " answers Lucifer while looking at Chloe, " that's good and was mommy happy? Trixie asked smiling. _**

**_" I believe she was child " Lucifer answered smiling " okay sweetie come on time to get ready for bed " announced Chloe as Trixie went to her mom " Lucifer can you read to me again please? " asks Trixie looking between her mom and Lucifer._**

**_Dan surprised by the question looks at the man, " this is new " he said looking at Lucifer, " his voice makes the story sound more real daddy " explains Trixie awaiting to hear an answer, " alright child but listen to your mother and get ready for bed " Lucifer answers before Trixie ran to her room leaving the adults._**

**_" So things are going well for you two? " asks Dan smiling " yes indeed " replied Lucifer as Chloe stood in the middle " as long as your happy Chloe I can respect that plus it's about time Lucifer confessed " said Dan. " I'll admit I was slow but were together now " explained Lucifer putting a hand on Chloe's waist._**

**_" Thank you Dan " said Chloe before hugging Dan " okay it's getting late see you both tomorrow " said Dan opening the door with Chloe behind him " by the way Chloe your glowing " he added before walking to his car._**

**_After the door closed Dan took a moment to breath he meant it when he said he was happy for the couple but a part of him hoped that they could of worked things out earlier. But seeing Chloe happy was what mattered most._**

**_Inside Lucifer was currently reading the chosen book Trixie wanted Chloe sat with them and listened, she had to admit Lucifers voice really did make the story sound more real._**

**_AN: what did everyone think? Review and let me know _**


	11. Chapter 11: Too Late

AN: how is everyone, hope your all doing well!!!

**_Chapter 11_**

**_8:30pm_**

**_The door opens to reveal Lucifer and Chloe, " that was really kind of you Lucifer to read to Trixie " said Chloe smiling she enjoyed watching Lucifer read to her daughter, " well I'll admit I rather enjoyed the story that was read tonight " answers Lucifer " who would of thought by giving a mouse a cookie it would go ballistic " he added only hear a giggle from Chloe._**

**_( AN: a favourite book of my youngest nephew is " if you give a mouse a cookie " it's very interesting lol )_**

**_Once again Lucifer found himself mesmerized by her for the second time today, her smile seemed more brighter and the way she was glowing was definitely noticeable._**

**_Just then an unfamiliar flashback was trying to show itself inside Lucifers mind only to cause him some minor discomfort followed by holding the sides of his head then falling to his knees..._**

**_" Lucifer are you okay? " asks an echoed voice trying to regain himself his vision became unfocused and blurry, " Lucifer can you hear me? " asks the echoed voice once again. Blinking his eyes a few times Lucifer shakes his head then everything started to clear up he saw the detective with a worried expression._**

**_" Lucifer " said Chloe holding his face in her hands, slowly responding Lucifer holds onto her as though she were going to vanish, " I'm alright " he breathed looking into her green eyes filled with concern, " maybe you should stay " said Chloe holding him close, " I'm good don't worry " he breathes hugging her..._**

**_After a couple breathes and reassuring Chloe he was alright Lucifer made it back to Lux without any concern, as he parked his car Lucifer couldn't help but notice the usual endless lineup to his club was no where to be seen. When he got to the door the rarely seen " Closed " sign was posted._**

**_Once inside Lucifer hurried to see the club destroyed along with Maze and Amenadiel sitting on chairs drinking, " what in the bloody hell happened here? " asks Lucifer as he went down the stairs approaching his brother and Maze._**

**_" Thank you for asking if we're alright " said Maze in an upset tone of voice, " if you both were gonna argue couldn't it have been else where " said Lucifer turning to look at the destruction of his club, " for once Luci quite thinking of yourself " spoke Amenadiel coming face to face with his brother._**

**_" Then explain this to me " said Lucifer getting more upset by the mess " we were attacked by other celestials " answers Maze surprising Lucifer " it's true brother there are more celestials that even I didn't know existed " said Amenadiel walking away from him._**

**_A light laugh escaped from Lucifer looking between the two, " right other celestials like us here...oh that's a good one " laughed Lucifer. Looking annoyed by his action Maze walked up to him and did the one thing she can think of to make her master listen, balling her fist tight she punched Lucifer hard across the face making him go silent._**

**_Taken surprise by the swing Lucifer looked at the beyond upset expression on the demons face, " your serious? " he asks wiping his lip from the where he could taste blood, " yes we saw them with our own eyes Lucifer and I hate to say it but there very powerful " explained Maze._**

**_" What I don't understand is where did they come from and that last part they mentioned " said Amenadiel shaking his head, " it's probably dear old dad putting us through some sort of test does that old man have anything better to do " breathes Lucifer going to the bar._**

**_Slamming his fists hard on the bars surface Amenadiel glares at Lucifer " this is serious as much as you hate our father for all the that you say he's done to you...this time it isn't his doing it's something beyond him " Amenadiel explains angrily but Lucifer wasn't phased._**

**_Taking a shot of whiskey Lucifer looks at his brother and Maze who's sitting on a bar stool, " he's right about it all " she says keeping her cool._**

**_Exhaling heavily Lucifer faces his brother " other celestials exist so why are they here? " he asks while pouring himself another shot, " the last thing they mentioned as they were leaving was they will bring her daughter back " answered Amenadiel._**

**_" What did they mean by that? " asks Maze feeling lost, " I assume they're looking for someone " replies Lucifer now bring serious, " but who? " Amenadiel asks, " let's try and figure this out shall we " said Lucifer..._**

**_12:00am_**

**_Back at Chloe's place_**

**_Laying in bed sleeping Chloe had sweat pouring down her forehead along with deep intakes of breath getting loud and heavy, gripping the sheets she squeezes her eyes tight til suddenly her body feels the most intense pain._**

**_Opening her eyes she tries to control her breathing but found it getting difficult_****_, attempting to keep calm Chloe rolls out of bed and crawls to the bathroom but halfway through her eyes open up only this time she lets out a loud scream._**

**_" OH GOD!!!!!!!! " she screams crawling quicker to the bathroom Chloe held onto the sink as much as she could pulling herself up in the dark. _**

**_As the light turned on what she saw only mortified Chloe to the point she was going into shock, " mommy " said Trixie seeing the sight before her " mmmonkey...go...go...GOOOOO" screeched Chloe watching Trixie run away but then looks back at her _****_reflection._**

**_The sight before her was one that will forever stay imprinted in her brain, Chloe cringed more and more as she watched feather like objects coated in blood taring out of her back along with screaming louder..._**

**_Back At Lux _**

**_A row of shots were made as the three continued on with there suspicions and theories along with thinking who is it the celestials are looking for.._**

**_Picking up a shot Lucifer tries to think of something, " there couldn't possibly be more celestials beyond heaven...is there? " he asks looking at Amenadiel as he tried to think, " I'm not sure but if there were we would know " answers Amenadiel closing his eyes._**

**_" Whatever the case I want to beat those bitches so hard into the ground that they'll wish they never met me " hissed Mazed throwing a dagger at the wall " you didn't say they were female " said Lucifer looking at the demon, " oops " replies Maze in sarcasm._**

**_Just then Lucifers phone rings checking to see who it was he smiled to see it was Chloe, " good evening detective what may..." just then a loud scream is heard that even both Amenadiel and Maze heard " Lucifer...you need to help mommy " cries Trixie her voice shaking " Child what's happening? " asks Lucifer feeling his heart start to race._**

**_" PLEASE COME HELP MOMMY!!!! " yells Trixie but before anything else could be asked Trixie screams only to make Lucifers eyes open up " TRIXIE!!!!! CHLOE!!!! "..._**

**_AN: thank you for reading, hope it's enjoyed._**


	12. Chapter 12: Revealed

_**AN: Ready? Let's hope **_

_**Previous Chapter:**_

_**" PLEASE COME HELP MOMMY!!!! " yells Trixie but before anything else could be asked Trixie screams only to make Lucifers eyes open up " TRIXIE!!!!! CHLOE!!!! "...**_

_**Chapter 12**_

_**" TRIXIE!!!!!!!! CHLOE!!!!!!!!! "**_

_**After the call got cut off before Amenadiel and Maze could even ask anything Lucifer ran like he never had before, " Lucifer were coming with you " said Amenadiel as he and Maze run after him.**_

**Once outside they all got inside the car Lucifer quickly got the engine started then speeded off like a mad man, " what happened? " asks Maze griping the seat tight, " I don't know but we got to get there " breathes Lucifer only to increase the speed more, " TRY NOT TO KILL US!!!! " shouts Amenadiel " it's not like it matters " replied Lucifer speeding down the streets...**

**Chloe's House**

**" MOMMY!!! " screams Trixie as tears run down her face watching the sight before her, Chloe's screams only continued to get louder along with the pain increasing. Chloe turned to face her daughter " Trixie...it's goi- " unable to finish what she was about to say the sudden sound of bone cracking got louder followed by what was coming out of Chloe's back finally emerged.**

**The shock on Chloe's face was that of anything, her eyes couldn't look away from the blood that dripped from the angel wings that were on her back. Her clothes and body were covered in blood.**

** Tears run down the sides of her face as she shudders in pain followed by her eyes rolling back, gasping for air with what she felt was her last breath " please protect Trixie " gasps Chloe before falling forward, " mommy " cried Trixie covering her eyes just then a loose feather lands on her head. **

**Uncovering her eyes Trixie freezes seeing the sight before her, " who are you? " she asks seeing 2 angels one held Chloe in her arms while her other hand was on Chloe's forehead glows, " she's in a great deal of pain " said Eve looking worried " her human body couldn't withstand the intensity " breathed Libra looking around the room to see blood trail from the bed to the bathroom.**

**" If only she wasn't given up then she would of been alright " replied Eve looking down at Chloe noticing her breathing steady and the pain temporarily sustained, " we have to hurry and return her back to where she belongs " ordered Libra looking out the window knowing that they would be getting visitors, " they're coming aren't they? " asked Eve carrying Chloe with ease. **

**Without answering Libra holds her feather pendant like Eve did before a light shined followed by a white staff forming in her hands at the end a silver feather spearhead. " They will be wise not to interfere " answered Libra as she led the way out " where are you taking my mommy? " breathed Trixie holding her knees.**

**Both Eve and Libra look at her with remorse, taking a breath Libra approaches Trixie slowly " child your mother needs our help, be strong she will always watch over you " whispers Libra wiping Trixies tears " no...don't take her " cries Trixies looking at Eve who expressed pain looking at the girl.**

**" I'm sorry " said Libra before running out of the room along with Eve, as they ran out of the apartment leaving Trixie alone in tears.**

**Running down the metal stairs to the exit of the building they run down the street in hopes no one will see them as they attempt to extend there wings. **

**A black Porsche suddenly pulls up out of no where...**

**Stepping out his car he stands in front of the two " Now if you wish to live you will hand me Chloe safely " announced Lucifer with his eyes glowing red " you bitches messed with the wrong people " said Maze appearing from the side holding her blades in hand, " do as we say and we'll let you go " spoke Amenadiel coming from behind.**

**Lucifers eyes go to Chloe but as he looked closer he noticed blood on her clothes and hands " WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!!!! " he shouts only getting angry, " she's in great pain and we need to save her " replies Libra holding her staff in defence like stand. " What do you mean? " asks Amenadiel keeping his ground.**

**Libra and Eve look at each other followed by extending there wings out and taking off, " CHLOE " shouts Lucifer running after them along with Amenadiel, just as Maze was going after them a small voice called. **

**" Mazikeen " said Trixie as she ran to the demon even though Maze was wanting to follow Lucifer and Amenadiel. **

**Maze runs to Trixie once she reached her she held her tight, " it's okay we're gonna get your mom back " she said feeling Trixie hug her tight. **

**Both Lucifer and Amenadiel chase after the two, " how is this possible? " asks Lucifer keeping his eyes on them " I don't know but right now our wings would be useful " answers Amenadiel keeping up with Lucifer, even if they were celestials there speed was proving to be useful.**

**" I can't believe how close they are to us " said Eve turning her head to look back " keep going we must return now " replied Libra stopping she looks to see they were approaching an area with people everywhere, " hurry we must go down without being seen " instructed Libra as they land near an empty alley. **

**Once on the ground Libra checked to make sure no one saw nodding to Eve they quickly run...**

**Lucifer and Amenadiel reach where they saw them but it was crowded with lots of people, " there here " breathes Lucifer eyeing to find them, " they shouldn't be too hard to spot " said Amenadiel keeping his eyes open. Quickly making there way Lucifer suddenly feels lightheaded causing him to stumble back, " hey Lucifer what's wrong? " Amenadiel asks holding him up...**

**Staring blankly into the air everything around Lucifer goes silent and he suddenly standing in an unfamiliar place one that he's never seen before...**

**Lucifer stood in a field of strange but very beautiful flowers the scent of them was in the air in fact the whole scenery was pure, " where am I? " he asks turning just then he hears a child laughing and to his surprise it was himself even though he appeared to look 12 or 13 years of age he knew he was much older. **

**" SAMAEL GET BACK HERE " shouts another...**

**The young Lucifer extended his wings out but as he was about to fly away a little girl wearing a white sundress, with blonde shoulder length curled hair and familiar green eyes stared at him. **

**As adult Lucifer watched the scene before him he couldn't remember this event in his life, " this can't be " he whispers walking closer but suddenly reality came back and looked around. **

**" Hey you okay? " asks Amenadiel holding Lucifer by his shoulders, " yes...Chloe " he breathes turning frantically as he searches the crowd just then he sees two familiar beings...**

**" STOP THEM!!! " shouts Lucifer running after them...**

**" Sister let's hurry " said Eve looking at Chloe who was getting weaker, " I know...there that building " replies Libra as she points to a building with lights they both quickly run into a hidden area and extend there wings out to quickly fly to the building.**

**" Brother do you sense that? " asks Amenadiel running along with feeling the familiar prescence " yes I do " answers Lucifer looking up to see the two flying toward a building rooftop. **

**Once both Lucifer and Amenadiel reached the building they quickly made there way to the top, once at the door to the rooftop Lucifer kicked the metal door down like it was nothing. **

**" I'm not going to repeat myself to you ladies " announced Lucifer seeing the celestials standing beside each other, " return Chloe to me " he finished with his eyes glowing red.**

**" She was never meant to be here especially to see you again " explained Libra pointing her spear towards the brothers, " what are you talking about? " asks Amenadiel getting lost in what she was saying.**

**" It's because of you Samael " said Eve gripping Chloe tightly, " I don't understand what it is your talking about but I do know that if you don't return her I'll be more then willing to take both of you down " replies Lucifer preparing himself.**

**" You really don't know do you? " asks Libra gripping the staff tightly " looks like your father did well in making you forget so I'll tell you then " she added getting upset.**

**Both Lucifer and Amenadiel awaited to hear what was about to be said, " Chloe may have been born into this human world as a blessing to a couple who couldn't conceive...so god sent his son to bless them with a miracle child but do you know where god found this blessing " explains Libra sounding intense as she recalls the memory.**

**Amenadiel felt nervous recalling the event being described, " out with it " said Lucifer getting impatient the more she stalled " known to have stood by God and the goddess of life from the beginning since heaven came to existence " explained Libra looking up momentarily before continuing...**

**" The strongest and most holy of all angels, Chloe is the daughter of Seraphim "**

**Lucifers breathing was starting to get heavy upon hearing the information while Amenadiel goes into shock...**

**AN: let me know what you think **


	13. Chapter 13: Return

AN: What's new everyone? Hope your all doing good!!

_Chapter 13_

**_The truth was finally revealed, both Lucifer and Amenadiel stood still, the ruler of hell had encountered countless unexpected events in his time on before he came to earth but this one made everything else seem like they were nothing. _**

**_His brother was the most knowledged of gods sons he thought all that he read had helped him be prepared for anything to come his way but there was nothing he could of learned for this._**

**_" Seraphim? " asks Amenadiel taking a step forward, " I don't recall... " he adds trying to process everything._**

**_" She's real but clearly due to what occurred long ago your father act quickly and made sure to erase_**_ **any memory of her including on his own children especially you Samael " explains Libra staring at the devil. **_

_**" You will stop calling me the name I no longer go by and explain " breathed Lucifer as he felt his anger rising, " why not ask your father or will he even do such a thing since your no longer welcome to heaven " said Eve mockingly towards him. **_

**_Just as Lucifer was going to speak a loud gag like cough from Chloe along with blood coming out from her mouth._**

**_" Oh no Chloe...hang on we have to go now " breathed Eve getting concerned " your not taking her anywhere " said Lucifer before making a dash towards them but before he could even get close Libra struck her staff onto the ground causing a wave to hit Lucifer making pain surge through his body._**

**_Facing them Lucifer miracously kept himself standing but his arms and hands shook violently as he wobbled towards them, " return her " he bresthes only to shock Eve and Libra. " Impossible how is it that he's still standing? " asks Libra shocked, " that wave should of made him feel an immense amount of pain along with paralyzing him" said Eve._**

**_" Lucifer " breathed Amenadiel watching his brother struggle, it was the first time he was seeing Lucifer commit a noble act. Looking up to the sky Amenadiel made a small prayer before running to his brothers aid._**

**_" I guess we'll have to use the alternative to make it more interesting " said Libra only to make Eves eyes open up " again you lecture me " said Eve getting upset " it'll gives us time " Libra answered before ripping her sleeve off revealing a silver cuff bracelet on her wrist. _**

**_" I...would rather have you use everything you've got to destroy me...All I want is Chloe returned " said Lucifer as he got halfway even with the pain continuing to surge through him, " try all you want she will be beyond your reach " replies Libra preparing to struck both the staff and cuff together. _**

**_Suddenly Lucifers legs give in and lands on his knees keeping his eyes ahead, " come on...then do your worst " teased Lucifer smiling at Libra just as she was about to struck out of no where a silver arrow was shot between them making Libra react fast using her wings to shield herself, Eve and Chloe._**

**_Amenadiel sprinted to Lucifer quickly picking him up but as he was about to run an electric wave released, destroying the half the building, making both Lucifer and Amenadiel fly to another rooftop._**

**_After the wave was gone Libra unshields herself and the others..._**

**_" Seriously you had to use that arrow...Cherubim!! " said Eve looking up to see another celestial floating in the air holding a white bow " you could of killed us and her daughter " added Libra as he lands in front of them. _**

**_Cherubim was one to fear and not to be challenged, he was admired by many. Known as a fierce and strong warrior. He was a tall man with tanned skin and a muscular toned figure, clear hazel eyes, his hair was chestnut brown and brushed back. _**

**_" You know well it wouldn't even scarred plus...both of you are lucky I got here in time or who knows what could of happened " he explained looking at the destruction, " this is gonna cause trouble humans will be coming now " said Eve checking over Chloe to make sure she wasn't injured._**

**_When Cherubim looked over his breathing went slow, " is this her? " he asks nervously " yes and her life is in danger we must go home now " explains Libra panicked, " right but first " replies Cherubim looking over at the two other celestials that were currently injured and covered in rubble from the building._**

**_Amenadiel trembled trying to rise up he felt pain go through his body along with getting multiple injuries from the attack, he hears a mild cough from behind him looking over he sees Lucifer against a wall._**

**_When they _****_landed it wasn't exactly soft but hard especially since the surface was concrete both brothers got multiple injuries, cuts with scrapes, bruises and concussions but Lucifer was in worse condition when the wave hit he got hit bad on his forehead where blood masked part of his face._**

**_" Lucifer " grunted Amenadiel making his way towards him " still alive " said Cheribum from beside the two, " be lucky that we can't stand now " said Amenadiel looking at the three in anger._**

**_" We warned you not to interfere " said Libra looking at both of gods son in pity, " no need to worry now " said Eve " let's go " announced Cherubim as him, Eve and Libra extended there wings._**

**_Lucifer struggle to open his eyes but as he did all he saw was the three extend there wings out, " Samael you will never see her again and we'll make sure of it " announced Libra before they fly away. Reaching his hand out " Chloe " breathed Lucifer before everything went black._**


	14. Chapter 14: Healing

An: What do you think so far? Hoping it's enjoyed.

**_Chapter 14_**

**_The sunlight was shining in the room while on the soft surface of the bed fingers slowly parted followed by twitching..._**

**_" Chloe " breathed Lucifer..._**

**_Images of her repeated in his mind from the moment they first met to there memories together most recent when they were walking on the beach hand in hand, he couldn't look away from her the sun shining behind her with the gentle breeze moving her blonde hair made it look like she was heaven sent._**

**_But suddenly all his happiness vanished when the image of her lifeless body covered in blood replaced everything along with her being taken away...from him...his worst nightmare come to reality..._**

**_" Hey he's moving " echoed a woman's voice..._**

**_His vision was blurry but on his left side he saw only darkness, " Lucifer " echoes another women's voice " can you hear us " came another voice only this time a man._**

**_" Don't move Lucifer "..._**

**_When his vision cleared up he saw three figures standing around him. Mazikeen, Linda and Dan stood patiently to hear something from him. _**

**_" Lucifer do you know who we are? " asks Linda quietly. With his right eye partially opened he looked between them " Maze...Linda... " stopping he smiles weakly looking at Dan " detective douche " he laughed but when he did the pain from his left side stopped him. _**

**_" Take it easy man " said Dan smiling " but I'm relieved to hear you call me that again " he adds shaking his head, " I'm so glad your okay Lucifer " breathed Maze as tears formed in her eyes. Lucifer attempt to sit up but as he looks down half his body was wrapped in bandages along with part of his face._**

**_" Hey don't move your badly injured " ordered Linda trying to lay him back down, " I can't not when Chloe is..." breathes Lucifer only to feel pain surge again from his left. " Damnit for once listen " said Maze looking at her master suffer._**

**_Taking a couple breathes Lucifer lays back again, " where am I? Amenadiel is he alright? " he asks trying to recall everything. " I'm surprised you care that much brother " said Amenadiel from behind making everyone look to see the angel standing, " hey your not suppose to be up " said Maze rushing to help him stand._**

**_Like his brother Amenadiels body was half bandaged along with his arms._**

**_" Well I never thought I'd say this but I'm relieved to see you Amenadiel " said Lucifer looking at his brother " also thank you " he adds surprising everyone to hear the devil say kind words. Smiling Amenadiel looks at his brother " your welcome " he replies smiling._**

**_" I should let you all know that they're _****_still cleaning up the wreck of that building exploding " announced Dan getting everyone's attention, " what?! " asks Lucifer " that's the cover story we're using for it " replies Mazikeen gesturing to go along with it._**

**_" I blacked out shortly after...what happened " said Lucifer looking at Dan and Maze who looked between themselves..._**

**_" Lucifer you and Amenadiel have been out for 3 weeks " explained Maze crossing her arms..._**

**_3 Weeks Earlier _**

**_Ambulance, the fire department, LAPD and news reporters were everywhere keeping everyone away from what occurred. It was said that a sudden explosion was set off from a buildings rooftop._**

**_Maze arrived at the scene searching for Lucifer and Amenadiel but they were no where to be seen then when she looked up at the building a sense of worry came over her. Quickly running to an area where no one could see her Maze managed to find a fire escape still intact, as she was about to climb up..._**

**_" What are you doing? " asks a familiar voice quickly turning to see who it was Maze sighed in relief to see Dan. " Geez you freaked me out " she breathed before climbing, " you can't go up there Maze this is dangerous and there investigating a possible..." but before Dan could finish, " it's not what you think...Lucifer and Amenadiel are up there " she answered making Dan silent._**

**_" What?? How do you know? " Dan asked looking up, " they followed some people that took Chloe " answers Maze before climbing up quickly. Dans eyes opened up upon hearing the information, " what do you mean Chloe was taken? " he asks..._**

**_Halfway up Maze managed to enter threw a half open area that led_****_ her up, the sound of people coming meant time was of the essence and needed to be quick._**

**_When she got to the rooftop she searched everywhere but no sign of them only made knots in Maze stomach she didn't want to assume they were dead it just couldn't be possible, " Maze " said Dan climbing up " there here I know it " breathes Maze continuing to search..._**

**_Dan could see the look of disbelief in the bounty hunter and she wasn't going to accept her friends could be gone. As Dan watched Maze continue to search he turned to the side trying to process everything that was going on, " Maze who took Chloe I wanna know " said Dan._**

**_" I'll tell you everything but help me find them first " breathed Maze as tears run down the sides of her face. Nodding in agreement Dan starts looking only to hear sounds coming from below, " we gotta hurry " said Dan looking for any signs of them. Just then Dan looks to rooftop a bit aways there spotted were Lucifer and Amenadiel both barely alive and seriously injured._**

**_" OVER THERE!!! "..._**

**_Both Maze and Dan quickly and carefully got them back to the penthouse, on the way Maze called Linda to come over to the penthouse without any explanation but once Linda arrived she was mortified to see the condition of both brothers. They all worked together to tend there injuries Dan insisted that they should of gone to the hospital but both Maze and Linda knew that wouldn't be wise._**

**_" Okay we did our best " breathes Linda as she carefully finished wrapping Amenadiels arm, they had him laid out on the sofa with pillows and a blanket covering him and Lucifer laid on his bed._**

**_" At least there breathing but it's hard to tell how long they'll be out for " said Dan coming from the bedroom, " I should of been with them " said Maze pacing back and forth nervously, " alright tell me what's going on now!! " said Dan walking up to Maze._**

**_" You won't believe me even if I tell you " replies Maze looking at her master, " your gonna tell me now especially when the mother of my child is missing " said Dan in a strict tone of voice which barely affected the person who he didn't know was a demon from hell._**

**_As the memory of that day faded away Maze, Linda and Dan looked at the two brothers who could only stare back hearing of what they all did..._**

**_" I still don't believe any of it you the devil really?...I've heard of a lot of insane things but this one takes it " said Dan looking at a Lucifer suddenly his phone rang looking at the screen he breathes nervously " it's Trixie " he adds before walking away to take the call._**

**_" I can't believe they did this to you both? I mean you were in critical condition when we found you " said a Maze looking at there injuries that to her surprise were taking too long to heal, " they weren't of this world remember what they hit us with was definitely more powerful then what we've ever dealt with " replies Lucifer sitting up while wincing._**

**_" What do you mean they? " asks Linda assisting the injured devil, " celestials others like us but stronger " answers Amenadiel " and to add to it another one appeared last night " he adds looking at Maze shocking hearing of more._**

**_" Great " said Maze rolling her eyes as everyone talked Lucifer stared into space recalling the events of that night especially watching the women he loved get taken, " where is Chloe? " asks Linda making Lucifer snap out of his personal world._**

**_Suddenly Lucifer forcefully and painfully got himself out of his bed, " Lucifer you shouldn't get up " said Maze trying to stop him, " I've rested enough Chloe is out there and I'm here doing nothing " he breathes walking out into the living room._**

**_" Hey take it easy " said Dan running to assist " backoff they said it was my fault...it was because of me that Chloe was taken " said Lucifer limping towards the balcony " Lucifer " said Amenadiel following behind with Linda helping him._**

**_Once out on the balcony Lucifer looks up at the sky " IS THIS YOUR PLAN!!!!!!! YOU DARE BANISH ME WHEN YOU MADE A MOTHER SACRIFICE HER CHILD TO BE A PAWN!!!!!! SHAME ON YOU!!!! " he shouts with his one uncovered eye glowing red, everyone behind him watches with sympathy seeing the devil suffer._**

**_Else Where_**

**_Eve and Libra walk side by side down the halls of an old giant manor located in a secluded location no where near earth or heaven but a far off oasis created by there leader._**

**_The sun was shining bright, the land was alive, trees, grass and the sky blue. _**

**_Both sisters had there wings out as well as wearing there proper clothing wearing long white form fitting_**

**_skirts with slits that went from the middle of their thighs, they wore corset tops with silver chest plates, on there feet were lace up sandals, they always wore there silver bracelet cuffs, on there foreheads was a beautiful silver headpiece designed to look like vines. Most importantly they had the feather pendants on there necks._**

**_Both sisters didn't look it but they were the fiercest and strongest warriors known, they once stood by Lady Seraphim sides but millennias ago they were given a greater task and it was to protect the pure one._**

**_As they continued walking others standing guard looked down, " keep your gaurds up " ordered Libra without looking at the others, " so far nothing " said Eve as they make a turn._**

**_" I know Cherubim told me that there's been no activity from the silver city yet " explains Libra looking out the windows, " it surprises " replies Eve as they approach where two gaurds open the door for them before they proceed, " still we should be prepared in case " answers Libra walking into the room seeing many walking around, mixing herbs or the main healer tending to the patient._**

**_Everyone stops to look at them, Libra walks over before expressing sadness. Laying on the surface of silk sheets with wings carefully spread out and the lower part of her body covered by a sheet was Chloe. _**

**_" How is she? " asks Eve standing by Libra, " she's still in a lot of pain so we've been keeping her in deep sleep " explains a healer looking back at Chloe " when the wings came out they did a lot of damage inside her body so it's taking longer to heal " she adds before returning to care for Chloe._**

**_" If only we had arrived sooner she wouldn't be like this...forgive us my lady " whimpers Libra looking away and feeling ashamed, " we did what we could to bring her back and she's here " said Eve trying to comfort her sister._**

**_When they returned Chloe was near death she was so pale and barely breathed, the healers worked quickly to save her as well as tame the new wings that were trying to fly. As said from before damage inside Chloe's body was in need of treatment and her wings needed to be tamed til then so while they healed her body they had the wings spread open._**

**_" Please pull through pure one " said Eve looking at Chloe only to make Libra smile remembering the nickname they gave her, " I'm surprised you still know that " breathed Libra, " how could I forget plus that's her gift " Eve explains resting her hand on Libra's shoulder. _**

**_AN: what's coming next?? _**


	15. Chapter 15: Truth Revealed

AN: Enjoy!!!

**_Chapter 15_**

**_A bright light was shining up in the air while below darkness surrounded the area, " where am I? " asks a voice echoing. Opening her eyes Chloe sees herself standing in the light, " why is it so dark? she asks looking everywhere..._**

**_" Please forgive me " echoes the familiar voice she's heard countless times, " who are you? " asks Chloe turning " why are you asking me for forgiveness? " continuing to search " please tell me...who you are?... and what am I? " finished Chloe before falling to her knees suddenly feeling sad and alone..._**

**_Just then the light gets brighter that the darkness goes away followed by Chloe looking up, " it's so warm but familiar " she said standing up then reaches up only to feel a hand grab hers..._**

**_Suddenly where she once stood disappears and now stands in a garden filled with the flowers she received, a stone path appears under Chloe's feet and she slowly walks. Taking a couple steps ahead for strange reason it felt as though she's been in this garden before._**

**_" Chloe? " asks the voice but now it's sounds more clear and in person, slowly turning standing behind her was an angel._**

**_The angel before her stood tall wearing a long pure white form fitting dress touching the ground, she wore a silver floral headpiece sitting neatly mixed with her thigh length blonde hair tied back. Her skin was pale, eyes green like Chloe's lastly she looked young but mature and her wings extended out. _**

**_Tears forming in her eyes as she continued to stare at Chloe in disbelief..._**

**_Not understanding why she was getting emotional but Chloe's heart raced and tears fell, " I'm sorry but please tell me who you are please " cried Chloe before wiping her tears away._**

**_" Its still a hole in my heart that you couldn't be raised here as I hoped but a mother never stops loving her child " explains the angel as more tears fell, " nor does she forget the time lost " she added._**

**_" What? Mother? " asks Chloe as her eyes open up " I don't understand? " she adds unable to process what she just heard. " You must be mistaking me for someone else my mother and father are..." Chloe couldn't finish what she wanted to say while the angel in front of her looked at her in sympathy._**

**_" It's the truth...I'm your real mother Chloe my name is Seraphim highest of archangels that once stood by God and the celestial goddess in heaven " explains Seraphim slowly approaching Chloe. _**

**_" This is crazy...how? " asks Chloe trying to understand but as she did everything that she knew her entire life was either real or a lie. _**

**_A soft hand held Chloe's getting her attention followed by Seraphim expressing a sad face, " I'll show you " breathed Seraphim gently placing three fingers on Chloe's forehead and just then memories of the past were being shown..._**

**_A bright light shined followed by both appearing in a giant room made of white stone with tall posts aligned on both sides going down to the end and the scenery was nothing but sky with clouds passing by._**

**_" I once stood by Gods side I was the wisest and most noble of angels in his council " explains Seraphim showing what looked like a grand hall with God on his throne the Celestial goddess by his side and herself exactly beside them along with two other familiar angels._**

**_" Libra and Eve were they? " asks Chloe surprised " yes they are my gaurds who stood by me they're very loyal and would follow me everywhere " explained Seraphim smiling at them._**

**_" For many millennia's my wisedom and guidance was highly valued when something was on Gods mind he would ask me first before making his decision " she explains " then a cane time where everything was peaceful, calm and order was just God and the goddess brought to the world there first child " said Seraphim as memories of births were seen, Chloe's eyes open seeing the child " followed by _****_others being born including one in particular named Samael " she added sounding emotional._**

**_" That name you just said why did you say it so sad? " Chloe asks curiously " shortly after his birth I watched him and his other siblings bring such joy to there parents then apart of myself became lonely and I wished for a child of my own " explained Seraphim recalling the sadness and lonely feeling she had during that period. " Then what? " Chloe asks placing her hand on Seraphims shoulder._**

**_" When God noticed my behaviour he approached me and asked what made me sad " started off Seraphim " I told him how I wanted to have a child of my own but when he heard my reply it bothered him then ordered that I never discuss the topic again " she breathed trying to calm herself._**

**_" How could he say such a thing to you " said Chloe shocked from what was just said " it broke me but not long after the goddess came to me giving me courage along with a gift " Seraphim explains sounding happy " what was the gift? " Chloe asked only to receive a joyful smile " the gift of life to have you my Chloe " answers Seraphim caressing Chloe's cheek._**

**_" But I knew you had to be safe so I left but not alone aside from Libra and Eve many followed resulting in God being angry " explained Seraphim " once I knew we were past the silver city and certain we could never be found I created an oasis for us to live peacefully but as extra measure I also shield any signs of our presence " she adds as they both stood where they first stood._**

**_Chloe looked around only to see everything more clearer and brighter all the trees, grass and even the flowers looked more lively then ever. She had to admit it was a peaceful, safe and beautiful place even she felt that it was a perfect. Just then a little girl 3 years of age was walking by herself on the stone path..._**

**_" Is...is she...me? " Chloe asked going closer to her " when you were born it was the most happiest I had been in millennia's " answered Seraphim smiling " _****_I remember how you enjoyed playing outside especially when we would go to the flower field " she explains as images of them together appeared " I would always play with you in the fields I showed you how to make crowns of flowers "._**

**_Watching the scene Chloe's eyes opened up along with her heart ached, " Trixie my daughter...where is she? Is she safe? I have to return to her...she saw everything that night " panicked Chloe as fear ran through her not knowing if her daughter was safe but most likely scared._**

**_" She's safe " answers Seraphim placing a hand on Chloe's shoulder, " I can't be here a minute longer I need to return and be with my child after what happened she needs me " explained Chloe as tears ran down her face. " You have to understand me I was taken from the one most dearest to me " cried Chloe looking at Seraphim who knew the feeling all too well._**

**_Standing silently as the memory returned to Seraphim tears formed and she felt a burning sensation in her heart a feeling where for her motherly love once was. Chloe looks at her in hopes she was understanding , " do you understand me? " she asks confronting Seraphim._**

**_" I do my child no mother should ever have to be away from her child " explains Seraphim looking Chloe in the eyes " but when you were taken from me I couldn't go on especially when all I ever wanted was a child of my own...our days were so happy " she adds as tears continued to fall. _**

**_Looking down momentarily Chloe felt lost not recalling anything of what she was being told, " why is it that I can barely remember anything from this life? " asked Chloe turning to Seraphim, " because of Samael " she answers sadly. _**

**_" Who is Samael? " asked Chloe noticing the sad tone of voice, " he was still a child at that time when he found you...while trying to hide from his older brother Amenadiel " explains Seraphim looking at Chloe who fell to the ground " CHLOE " gasped Seraphim kneeling beside her._**

**_Holding her head bits of an unfamiliar memory started showing " wait...you just said Amenadiel " asks Chloe feeling lightheaded " yes he is known as the fiercest warrior in the silver city and eldest gods son " replies Seraphim knowing she had to tell the truth, " that can't be if Amenadiel is gods son then Samael who is..." Chloe tried to breath as she felt more lightheaded._**

**_Seraphim held Chloe in her arms feeling her struggle, " it pains me to tell you that you know who he is " said Seraphim holding Chloe's chin, " he's goes by the name Lucifer Morningstar...the man you love but also the one you were meant to be with " she explained as tears fell._**

**_Shaking her head Chloe takes deep breathes " no..no..no it can't be...I thought he was just insane, taking life for granted and just doing as he pleased especially whenever he said he's..." tears formed in Chloe's eyes " the devil " finished Seraphim holding Chloe close to her. _**

**_" So everything he told me was the truth " concluded Chloe now shaking and looking back at all the times she and Lucifer had " I never believed him and whenever he said he wouldn't lie to me was the truth " she breathed while staring down at her hands._**

**_" I know you want to return to your daughter but you can't at this time you need to be protected " explains Seraphim before hugging Chloe tightly " It's alright my pure one " she whispers but as Chloe heard the last part she suddenly felt something deep inside wake up causing a sudden burst of light..._**

**_Meanwhile on Earth _**

**_As Lucifer was getting assistance from Dan and Maze he suddenly turned his head to look out to the sky to see a blast of light which got his full attention as well as Amenadiels and Maze._**

**_" Well you don't see that everyday " said Dan looking at the sky " I wonder what it could be? " asked Linda watching the event, but unknown to them the angel, devil and demon figured it out._**

**_Back In The Silver City_**

**_While staring out to the world grey eyes searched, " the pure one returns " said a deep voice..._**

**_Elsewhere _**

**_" Chloe " echoed voices " Chloe can you hear us? " asked another sounding scared..._**

**_Her vision started blurry but a few seconds after everything became clear and she saw both Libra and Eve at her side..._**

**_" She's awake " announces Libra followed by hearing countless sighs of relief, " we were worried " said Eve concerned. Slowly sitting up Chloe felt exhausted and lightheaded, " bring her water " ordered Libra while helping Chloe, " thank you " Chloe sighs " Libra...I saw my mother " she added only to have tears start falling._**

**_Both Eve and Libra gasped then looked at one another, " don't cry child she must of been overjoyed to finally see you after so long " said Eve smiling, " she was but she explained my past " breathed Chloe " did she tell you everything? " Libra asked " almost but then a light shined out of my body and we got separated " Chloe explains as more tears fell._**

**_" Your celestial body has been restored that's why a light was released " Eve explains looking at her " no doubt back on earth a light burst would be seen " she adds, " just take your time and rest but I must say celestial suits you " said Libra smiling " oh yes your more radiant then ever and your glowing " replies Eve admiring Chloe. _**

**_Getting confused by what they were referring to Chloe saw a hand mirror beside her and reached for it, when seeing her reflection she froze. _**

**_" You look like you mother " breathed Libra watching Chloe stare at herself and lost for words..._**

**_Lightly touching her face Chloe saw what they meant, even though her attempts to hide the changes were for a reason the changes now couldn't be hidden. Chloe's hair once again became long going past her waist with soft curls everywhere, her blue _****_eyes were more captivating, and her skin had a glow like complexion._**

**_" This is unreal " said Chloe putting the mirror down " please sleep so much happened for you today but know that we will protect you " replies Libra " protect me from what? " asked Chloe looking at them._**

**_" We lost you once but we won't lose you again " answers Eve before her and Libra leave. Watching them leave Chloe looked around the room and felt it was familiar to her, feeling a like sting pain on her back Chloe reached to touch it but felt nothing._**

**_A heavy yawn escaped from her meaning sleep wanted to corrupt her, laying back comfortably Chloe's eyes felt heavy followed by sleep taking over._**

**_" Trixie " she whispers along with a single tear sliding down the side of her face._**

**_AN: Took a bit and it's long hopefully everyone enjoys it _**


	16. Chapter 16: Return To The Silver City

AN: I hope everyone is doing well.

**_Chapter 16_**

**_7:00pm_**

**_As the night sky made its appearance in Los Angeles everyone in the penthouse was quiet, Amenadiel was resting on the sofa trying to figure out why memories were erased along with why Lucifer was to blame for what was happening._**

**_Maze walked over to him holding a glass of whiskey, " here " she sighs figuring after everything that's happened liquid courage was probably the best thing to have. Smiling at her Amenadiel accepts the drink, " thank you " he replies " so what now? " Maze asks looking out the window, " for the first time I don't have an answer " breathed Amenadiel before taking a sip._**

**_Meanwhile Lucifer is back in bed both Dan and Maze struggled to get him to lay down, but with the amount of pain he was enduring along with a deep wound to his forehead the lord of hell calmed down it was either that or being bolted to the mattress with blades._**

**_Gazing at the city with his uncovered half opened eye while taking steady breathes to forget the pain his body was going through he even thought that forcing himself out of bed and yelling at the sky wasn't the smartest idea._**

**_" Lucifer...what are you thinking about? " Linda asked sitting at the foot of the bed, " talk to me " she adds looking at the devil be still which was unusual behaviour, " I want to know how is it someone so dear to me had to suffer because of me? " he asks not looking away from the view, " I love her doctor I love Chloe and I'd do anything to have her in my arms again " he breathes as his hand slowly reaches out to where the burst of light shined earlier._**

**_" When you were yelling out to the sky _****_was it to your father? " asks Linda gently putting her hand on his knee, " yes it was and I hope he heard me " growled Lucifer in a lethal voice " calm down both yourself and Amenadiel said celestials took her? where do you think they took Chloe to? " Linda asks curiously._**

**_" I don't know but once I find them they will feel the wrath that is worse then this pain they've put upon me and they will regret ever taking her " hissed Lucifer squeezing his fist so tight it turned white._**

**_Just then the elevator doors opened revealing Dan walking in with coffees, " I'm back " he announced walking in, " sorry I took long I had to check up on things at the station along with any signs of Chloe " he explained taking a sip._**

**_" Dan we've explained this over Chloe isn't here " said Maze standing up from the sofa, " I still don't believe what you told me there's no way that Amenadiel is an angel, Lucifer the devil and you a demon from hell " replied Dan, " well good luck trying to locate her " breathes Maze rolling her eyes..._**

**_* DING *_**

**_Lucifer, Amenadiel and Maze eyes opened up, " did you hear that? " asks Amenadiel sitting still " it can't be? " he adds suddenly feeling no pain while standing up..._**

**_* DING *_**

**_Turning his head to look at Linda " Do you not hear that? " asks Lucifer looking around " hear what?" Linda asks confused._**

**_Lucifer suddenly sat up with no problems or _****_feeling any pain, " Lucifer don't move " said Linda standing up, " it doesn't hurt anymore " he said getting up from the bed followed by ripping the bandages off. Where once bruises and blood once were now vanished, quickly ripping off the wrap that covered half his face Lucifer felt no signs of open flesh. _**

**_" Lucifer your left eye is still wounded " said Linda unable to look away, " what " answers Lucifer looking at the closest mirror to see his left eye red like blood, " it's alright " he adds looking at it._**

**_Then suddenly from the living room " WHAT THE!!! " shouts Dan making Linda turn to the loud voice, " we should go - " but not finishing Linda gasps seeing the sight before her not only was Lucifer standing fully healed but bright pure white angel wings were extended out from his back._**

**_* DING * _**

**_" Amenadiel Maze do you hear that? " asks Lucifer walking towards the living room only wearing black boxers but when he got there Amenadiel had his dark grey wings out along with being confused. " Luci your wings are back " said Amenadiel looking at his brother, " I know but you know what that sound is...it's been centuries since he last used it " said Lucifer walking up to his brother._**

**_" I know father would only use it if there's a threat or he summoning all his children " explained Amenadiel looking up, " well I'm not returning to the place where I was banished from...the old man would have to beg me to even set foot up there after that " said Lucifer then noticed Dan looking far beyond shocked._**

**_"What never seen 2 angels before " sighs Lucifer while rolling his eyes " you...you...you both really...are..." unable to finish Dan continues to struggle to find words to complete his sentence. _**

**_" Are you both going? " asks Linda standing close to them, " our father is calling he's also using the bell meaning he wants us all together " explained Amenadiel looking at Lucifer who was beyond mad, " wait think this through what happens if your father sends Lucifer back to hell what if it's a trap " said Maze looking between both brothers._**

**_" It's not what you think " said a voice getting everyone to look " father really wants us together he wants to tell us something important " explained the angel that stood on the balcony with her light grey wings out._**

**_" Azrael " gasped Lucifer " little sister " said Amenadiel, " oh geez another one " breathes Dan holding on to the bar for support. _**

**_( AN: if we all recall season 3 episode 25 )_**

**_Quickly hiding her wings Azrael runs over to her brothers to hug them both, " it's good seeing you both again after millenias " she breathed smiling at them, " you as well but what's going on " asks Amenadiel still hearing the bell, " I don't know but what I do know is father wants us back in heaven to hear what he has to tell us especially you Lucifer " explains Azrael looking at favourite big brother._**

_**Rolling his eyes along with a huff like sound, " oh does he now " mocked Lucifer looking away " it's about Seraphim " said Azrael getting both her brothers attention " you know that name?" Amenadiel asks surprised while Lucifer remained silent, " yes I was young when she was still in heaven " explains Azrael nervously. **_

_**Amenadiel took a moment " so why don't we remember anything? " he asks " I don't know but my guess is once you hear it from dad then maybe everything will be explained " answers Azrael looking at Lucifer who shook his head " that old man really knows how to get under ones skin " said Lucifer before punching into the bar making it break in half in one swing.**_

_**" So your going then? " Maze asks looking angry at her master, " I have no choice if I'm to learn the truth then I might as well hear it from him " answers Lucifer looking towards the balcony, " and I will return you can bet on that " he adds cracking his neck.**_

_**" Are you sure Lucifer? Who knows what could happen once your there " said Amenadiel sounding concerned for his young brother, " if going back to heaven means possibly seeing Chloe again then I'll go to hopefully to see only her " answers Lucifer then without another word he ran toward the balcony to fly out...**_

_**Else Where **_

**_The sky was changing to dawn colours Chloe had been asleep for a few hours and every so often Libra and Eve would check on her but knew well that she was recovering from all the changes__. Her body was healing and soon she would be able to control her wings as well as her gift._**

_**" She's getting better " said Libra smiling noticing the colour of Chloe's skin improving " yes she will be fully restored once she's rested more " replies Eve moving a strand of Chloe's hair away from her, " I have to admit she's looking more beautiful then ever " compliments Libra " yes she is all the more reason to keep Samael away from her " said Eve smoothing her hair.**_

_**Just then a knock is heard from the door making both look at the door, " enter " answers Libra turning to the door as it opened slowly Cherubim entered but as he did one glance at the sleeping angel made his breathing slow once again.**_

_**Walking towards them slowly his eyes couldn't look away from her the way she looked even when sleeping Chloe looked radiant. " Cherubim...do you hear us? " asks Eve while poking at him knowing he hated whenever anyone would do that. **_

_**Finally looking away he focused his attention to Libra and Eve " now that your not distracted what is it that you've come to tell us? " asks Libra blocking his view of Chloe, " I came to tell you that there's activity God is calling his children including Samael " answers Cherubim.**_

_**" So he's going to tell them the truth after many millenias " mocked Libra " if only our lady could be here to see what will occur next " said Eve raising a brow to the reply, " but how will Samael react? " Cherubim asked crossing his arms " knowing that Chloe was placed in his path angered him enough but finding out making Seraphim give up her child will make him boil hotter then hells fire " adds Eve looking over at Libra and Cherubim.**_

_**" We've stayed in the shadows long enough it's about time we come out of hiding " said Cherubim looking out at the sky, " once we do then they will learn to not come near our borders but knowing Samael it won't stop him from wanting to see her **__**" said Eve getting bothered.**_

_**" For now we wait " said Libra walking towards the balcony then looking at the sky where they can sense something from beyond there borders.**_

**_Meanwhile _**

**_Lucifer flew up high up in the sky not long after he left both Amenadiel and Azrael followed leaving behind both a stunned Linda and Dan while Maze watch but silently prayed they return_**

**_As he flew up his anger rises more eagerly wanting to know what his father had to say..._**

**_AN: hope everyone is doing well _**


	17. Chapter 17: Samaels Return

AN: Who's ready? I know I am!!!!

**_Chapter 17_**

**_*DING *_**

**_Pure white wings soared through the sky, Lucifer could only focus on looking up along while hearing the bell still being struck..._**

**_*DING *_**

**_" Lucifer wait up " said Azrael with Amenadiel flying beside her, " he's not stopping " replies Amenadiel watching Lucifer increase his speed " I think he's more focused on what father is going to say " sighs Azrael " sister how is that you know of Seraphim? " Amenadiel asks looking at Azrael._**

**_" I can't say much right now but at that time I was little and I remember this happy sad expression whenever she would watch us play together " explained Azrael recalling the faint memory " but why can't we remember her? " asked Amenadiel._**

**_Azrael only glanced at her brother before looking up to see that Lucifer stopped, " about time you stopped " said Azrael floating next to him with Amenadiel beside them " what's wrong brother? " she asks before looking where Lucifers eyes were._**

**_Breathing steadily the ruler of hell could only stare at the sight before him, there in its glory was the gateway to what was once called home to him known as the silver city but to humans it was heaven._**

**_His straight expression and with his dark eyes not showing any emotions all he could do was stare at the sight, " I forgot how beautiful it was...after the rebellion was over and dear old dad banished me to hell I didn't realize that I would miss the sight of it " he explains looking at the glowing city. _**

**_" It was hard what he did to you Lucifer but know it also hurt him to do that to his son " said Amenadiel placing a hand on his shoulder, " things weren't the same without you big brother and I know not all our siblings feel the same but it hurt me a lot that day " Azrael added holding Lucifers hand._**

**_Turning to look at his siblings he felt compassion in there voices, " thank you " he breathes heavily " but my anger towards father is far beyond forgiveness " he adds before they continue towards the city. As the three entered the city other celestials reacted differently upon seeing the return of the one known as the light bringer. Some were less then pleased seeing the return of Gods son but with what has to be said by him had to be heard by his own ears._**

**_" Well this is the welcome I expected " said Lucifer with sarcasm " some never really got over the rebellion " answered Amenadiel looking at the many below them some waved and smiled seeing him, " no surprise you were missed brother " huffed Lucifer rolling his eyes. Shaking his head Amenadiel kept silent, " guys were home " announced Azrael pointing towards the giant marble pillars that leads to the grand hall where once Lucifer along with his other siblings would gather._**

**_" Home " sighs Lucifer sounding exhausted as he landed on the stone floor looking down at himself " really I forgot about these " he adds noticing that he was now wearing his original clothes from when he was in heaven but they were considered his most respectful clothing. " Wow it's been a very long time since I've seen you wearing those " said Amenadiel looking at Lucifer trying to hide his smile._**

**_" I think he looks great " compliments Azrael smiling at Lucifer, " just like the old days " she added only to get an eye roll from her brother. Lucifer really had forgotten about his clothing from the days he was still in heaven looking down at himself a small smile formed, he currently wore form fitting light grey pants with a sleeveless shirt with a v neck that shows his upper half, on his wrists were black leather cuffs and a piece of thin leather wrapped around his right arm._**

**_" If you say for someone who wears a dress " teased Lucifer noticing Amenadiel was in his robes that he was happy to be in, " mock all you want but you know well we are to be dressed properly " replied Amenadiel looking forward, " anyway shall we " said Lucifer before they start walking._**

**_*DING*_**

**_*DING* _**

**_" For bloody sakes stop ringing that damn bell " said Lucifer, " remember it won't stop til we're all there " explains Amenadiel as they walk, " come on guys " said Azrael leading them to the hall._**

**_*DING *_**

**_Once they arrived to the hall they saw all there siblings standing around awaiting for the last few to arrive. It has been millennias since Lucifer last saw all his siblings together and each one of them was different, from there appearance, wings and gifts. As they entered everyone looked up to see there lost brother..._**

**_" Samael you've returned " said one of there brothers, " hello everyone I'm here " announced Lucifer walking towards them only to receive glares and looks of despise to him. " Still selfish as always if not more " said his sister, " you know we're all here because of you " adds another sibling._**

**_" Speaking of...where is that old man " Lucifer asks looking around the room..._**

**_" Samael " said the one voice everyone reacted to followed by going down on one knee to him except the devil..._**

**_Smiling in his devilish manner Lucifer slowly turns to see standing tall a fair skinned middle aged man with dark brown hair with gray mixed in with a matching stubble along his jawline, grey eyes and expressing a solemn look towards him._**

**_" Well hello father " greets Lucifer with his eyes glowing red._**

**_AN: Hope this chapter is enjoyed, let me know _**


	18. Chapter 18: ExplainationFATHER!

AN: Hi everyone I hope your all doing great!!!

**_Chapter 18_**

**_Silence took over the room no one dared to say anything especially with the tension between Lucifer and his father God, they were currently looking at one another straight in the eyes._**

**_" Samael welcome back " greeted God staring at his son, " explain yourself you old bastard " replies Lucifer only to see all his siblings stand up looking at there brother in anger._**

**_" Samael show respect for father!!! "_**

**_" You dare say that!!! " _**

**_" Go back to hell where you truly belong and stay there!!!!! " _**

**_" Be thankful and merciful that you were even allowed back into heaven!!!!! "_**

**_Each sibling was shouting at Lucifer but none of there words phased him all he did was stand tall and fierce looking at his father with an angry expression..._**

**_" ENOUGH!!!!!! " shouts God making everyone go silent and stare " silence all of you...Samael has a right to say what he feels everything I've done was part of my plan except for what I did " he explains walking straight towards Lucifer as everyone parted to the sides._**

**_" What do you mean father? " asks Amenadiel following behind with Azrael close by, " none of you remember because I erased memories of the angel that once stood by my side as well your mother " stated God standing in front of Lucifer who only continued to look at his father with open eyes and a straight expression._**

**_" Everyone says that " god has a plan for all of us " I do but some plans are unexpected...when my strongest angel Seraphim told me she wanted a child of her own I got angry I demanded she never speak of it again " explains God before taking a breath as if it were only a millenia ago._**

**_" Father how could you say such a thing? "_**

**_" Apparently father you aren't so holy and mighty as everyone thinks you are " scoffed Lucifer " so explain to us all who this Seraphim is " he added looking intensely at his father._**

**_" Yes God go ahead tell your children who Seraphim is or are you ashamed? " asks someone from behind God getting him to turn to look at where the voice came from._**

**_" Libra Eve I see that you are well " replies God looking at the familiar celestials standing " so you both followed Seraphim when she disappeared all those times ago...I understand after all you both were loyal to her " he added staring at them._**

**_" You know well we would go anywhere she goes especially when you shamed her leading to leave your side to have her child " answers Eve " but you did wrong by your act all for the sake that your son never crosses paths with her " said Libra in an upset tone of voice. _**

**_Lucifer squeezed his fist tightly seeing the two familiar celestials before him and his family, " you two " hissed Lucifer with his eyes glowing red, " your alive I see that attack should of left you beyond recovery but clearly your something else...your eye however still hasn't healed " said Eve amazed seeing the devil standing. _**

**_Squeezing his fist tight Lucifer expands his wings " Oh your lucky that I was injured at that moment " he replies feeling his anger rise, " don't brother there only intimidating you " said Amenadiel attempting to calm him._**

**_God stood in front of his sons facing Libra and Eve, " if your finished what is it that brings you here? " he asks being sure to block Lucifer, " her daughter has returned to us and she's recovering " Libra answered smiling. " I see " answers God simply " clearly no matter what I did fate cannot be changed " he adds turning his back to them._**

**_"You dare say that after everything you've done " said Eve glaring " you have no shame in what you did and because of that our lady couldn't bare what you made her do nor could she go on feeling guilty " explained Libra as tears formed in her eyes getting God to face them. _**

**_" What do you mean? " he asks nervously " after your wreckless and selfish decision to attempt to change fate Seraphim couldn't live on knowing she sacrificed her child so she punished herself " explains Eve glaring._**

**_Everyone reacted differently to what was just said not believing a word they were saying, " father explain this to us " said Amenadiel looking at God as he looked straight, " very well " breathed God before closing his eyes as he focused on everyone making them see memories from long ago..._**

**_" Long before either one of you were born I had many by my side amongst them was the strongest and wisest angel of all Seraphim " explains God showing her image to everyone followed by some starting to remember..._**

**_" She's so beautiful "_**

**_" Wait I think I'm remembering who she was now " _**

**_" Seraphim was always by my side giving both wisedom and guidance to myself and humans she was worshipped by many including all my children " said God showing images of each of his children with Seraphim " she loved all of you but deep inside her soul she wanted a child of her own being near all of you made a part of her want the love I had for all of you " he explained sounding sad._**

**_" After confronting her I started having visions of Samaels future with another celestial and not being who I wanted him to be " said God looking at Lucifer " and what was that you kicked me out of heaven then sent me to rule hell " replies Lucifer looking at his father._**

**_" I wanted you to be great I had high hope for you to someday rule heaven Samael that is what I had planned for you " explained God looking at his son intensely while everyone reacted differently._**

**_" Father with all due respect why Samael have you forgetten how he started a rebellion against you " _**

**_" He nearly destroyed the silver city "_**

**_" If anyone should be made ruler of heaven is Amenadiel he's the fiercest and strongest of your sons as well as the eldest of us all " _**

**_" For once I agree with my siblings father if you chose me as ruler I would of declined the offer " said Lucifer looking at his father " it would of been non negotiable as your father you obey my orders to be the next ruler " answers God sounding upset " oh really or what banish me like you've already done " taunted Lucifer before turning his back to his father to leave._**

**_" Samael I order you to return " said God upset " another time father " answers Lucifer before flying out of the hall, " Lucifer " said Azrael following after him._**

**_" How the mighty fall " said Libra watching the scene " it's a shame you can't control all your children " said Eve smiling as everything fell apart._**

**_" Leave at once " ordered God getting upset " no need to tell us " replied Libra before her and Eve fly away..._**

**_Once Lucifer flew away from the hall he went to the one place in all of heaven he felt his mind could be at ease, no matter what the circumstance were. Ever since he was a child the tower was his haven it had the most incredible view of the silver city and it always made everything disappear for Lucifer._**

**_Sitting on the marble floor Lucifer watched the view " this never gets old " he breathes resting his head on the wall " I knew you would come here " said Azrael standing behind him " I may have been gone for years but this place is still dear to me " he sighs looking at the view._**

**_" I remember...aside from me Seraphim would find you here whenever you got into trouble or upset father " explained Azrael as she approached Lucifer only to get his attention, " how is it that you remember and I don't? " he asks turning to her._**

**_Taking a deep breath Azrael reaches into her cloak to pull something out Lucifer watched as she reveals a small handmade bracelet woven of flower stems with a single flower on it._**

**_" That flower the detective received a whole bunch awhile ago how on earth did you get this? " asks Lucifer unable to look away from it, " I kinda borrowed it " answers Azrael shyly " I'm impressed " replies Lucifer smiling " father had it when I first picked it up I saw visions and along with it I learned of Seraphim on my own " she explained holding it out._**

**_Lucifer stares at the bracelet only to get lightheaded " I have a feeling that it maybe mine " said Lucifer reaching for it " I think so too " replies Azrael handing it to him but as he was about to grab it..._**

**_" Came to your hiding spot I see " said a voice making both Lucifer and Azrael freeze..._**

**_AN: sorry for taking long to update, hopefully your all doing well_**


	19. Chapter 19: Our First Encounter pt1

AN: here we go again!!!!

**_Previous Chapter: _**

**_Lucifer stares at the bracelet only to get lightheaded " I have a feeling that it maybe mine " said Lucifer reaching for it " I think so too " replies Azrael handing it to him but as he was about to grab it..._**

**_" Came to your hiding spot I see " said a voice making both Lucifer and Azrael freeze..._**

**_Chapter 19_**

**_A heavy exhale of relief is released as both Lucifer and Azrael look to see Amenadiel inside..._**

**_" A little warning next time " breathes Lucifer standing up, " no kidding " said Azrael recovering from the unexpected scare._**

**_Shaking his head Amenadiel approaches his sibling, " everyone has left the grand hall and father is furious " he explains keeping a lookout near the window, " I see why so concerned? " Lucifer asks noticing his behaviour " I have a feeling our siblings will want to encounter you and not in a friendly manner Luci " answers Amenadiel._**

**_Rolling his eyes Lucifer looks down at the ground with hands on his hips, " father really has a pair to want to make me the next ruler of the silver city as if I would want such an overbearing task " he said followed by a light chuckle " before he made me the ruler of hell I was free spirited not wanting to be burdened with anything...as a child I even..." not finishing what he was about to say Lucifers eyes go back to the bracelet that Azrael still held._**

**_" Maybe you'll find the answer " she said handing it to him, " what is that? " Amenadiel asks getting closer noticing the item, " something that could give me the answer " replies Lucifer finally taking the bracelet only to become still with a blank expression while gripping tightly to the item leaving his siblings to wait._**

**_Opening his eyes Lucifer found himself floating within clouds in an unfamiliar area..._**

**_" Interesting...where am I? " he asks looking to see no one but cloud and sky, " this is no where near home? "_**

**_He said continuing to look around just then something quickly flies past him, " what the? "._**

**_Flying over to where he could see what it was that flew past him Lucifer quickly makes it to catch up to the perpetrator, " right then I got you now " he said preparing himself._**

**_" He's going to be mad this time " laughed a child's voice surprising Lucifer as though he'd heard that voice before, " wait..it can't be " he breathes and before long his eyes open up to see his child self wearing white pants and sleeveless shirt, no doubt it was him especially with those dark locks of hair and pure white wings._**

**_As the young Lucifer approached his adult self he realized he couldn't move out of the way in time so when young Lucifer reached him he flew right through._**

**_" How is it? " he asks looking at his child self hide inside the clouds, " fascinating I'm invisible to myself this is interesting indeed " adds Lucifer turning to watch what would occur next._**

**_" SAMAEL GET BACK HERE!!! " shouts another familiar voice..._**

**_Lucifer stands still instantly recognizing who was shouting, " oh Amenadiel how I've forgotten your young self " chuckled Lucifer seeing his big brother as a teenager he was tall but thin and didn't have the muscles he has now._**

**_Unable to contain himself the devil started laughing, " Samael you skipped your lessons again " said Amenadiel searching for his mischievous little brother who remained hidden, " father is going to be angry about this " he adds looking._**

**_Once he calmed down Lucifer watched remembering there days of being children, " I had to admit they were fun times well for me " he said watching the scene before him._**

**_Young Lucifer peaked his head out a bit to see where Amenadiel was and quietly flew under the clouds so that he wasn't spotted, " your not that smart big brother " he said flying off again " and I'm not going to waste time in lessons today " he adds before picking up his speed._**

**_Adult Lucifer followed his young self for quite sometime even he didn't recall the unfamiliar route or how adventurous he truly was, " this is different and no where near the the silver city " said Lucifer seeing the youngling approach an unknown colourful cloud that appeared like a giant wall. _**

**_" This is strange but at least I can behind it for now " said young Lucifer as he took a breath followed by raising his hands where a light orb formed._**

**_Lucifer watched in amazement at his young self. After the orb was complete he used it to clear a path through the wall followed by flying through along with Adult Lucifer quickly following._**

**_Once through what they saw next was beyond anything they imagined it was an oasis of green fields, trees, clear sky and a flower that he's never seen before. But the same one on the bracelet._**

**_" What is this place? " asks Lucifer looking at the scene before him " it's impossible for this to even exist " he breathes just then his young self quickly flies down to the field of flowers. Floating down to the ground Lucifer continues to look around while keeping a distance, " it's so pure here " he breathes walking in the field._**

**_Young Lucifer hides his wings before starting to walk on a path while his _****_hand gliding through the tall grass, his eyes looking around the new land he's discovered. " it's beautiful here " he sighs smiling._**

**_Meanwhile In Reality _**

**_Still in deep sleep Chloes closed eyes twitched a little as a memory from the past was showing up in the dream she was having..._**

_**The sound of little running feet was heard " Mama " echoed a little girls voice. Green eyes bright with joy, soft curled blonde hair bounced on her shoulders, wearing a white sundress as she ran to her mother who stood at the end of the hall.**_

**_As the women turned to see who was calling her it revealed to be Seraphim smiling, " I'm here " said Seraphim kneeling down with open arms open for her daughter. Once the little girl reached her they laughed, " mama " she giggles, " did you sleep well Chloe? " she asks caressing her cheek._**

**_" She's full of energy " breathed Libra as her and Eve arrived, " the little one slept for awhile but she's so energetic and wanted to see you right away " replies Eve trying to catch her breath._**

**_Seraphim smiles at the two " yes she's full of energy but wait til her wings fully _****_develop when they do you both will have your hands full " she explains standing while Chloe holds onto her dress. " Please don't tease us my lady " sighs Libra only picturing when the day comes to teach the child to fly._**

**_" But as her mother I have more to teach her then anyone " said Seraphim looking down at her daughter " I know she will be strong and wise but it's her purity that will bring many together " she adds seeing a bright future. _**

**_" Play mama play? " asks Chloe lightly tugging on her dress, " oh my pure one I would but I must tend to something today " explains Seraphim smiling sadly only to get a pouting expression " but once I finish I'll meet you in the fields " she said trying try make her daughter smile. _**

**_Nodding her head and smiling Chloe's excitement returns, " we'll take care of her " said Libra holding her hand out for Chloe while Eve follows close behind, " I'll be there shortly " replied Seraphim watching the three leave. Before walking down the hall a breeze blew making Seraphim stop to look at the direction of the coming wind._**

**_" Somethinh is different " she said outloud " I don't think...it couldn't be " added Seraphim feeling concerned._**

**_Back in the fields _**

**_Young Lucifer laid comfortably hiden in the grass taking deep slow breathes enjoying the scenery, " definitely way better then going to lessons " he said outloud looking at the sky. Adult Lucifer watched from the tree he was sitting in, " agreed back then I found no interest in those awful lessons and most times all I wanted was to enjoy life " said Lucifer looking at the scenery._**

**_From a distance away Libra, Eve and Chloe arrived as soon as they landed in the fields Chloe immediately started running from them, " don't go to far pure one " said Eve going after Chloe " yes your mother won't be happy if we lost you " replied Libra going after them._**

**_" Why does father makes us all do what he thinks is best for us? " asks young Lucifer " why doesn't he let us chose for ourselves I mean we all have something that makes us different " he adds sitting up while focusing his energy creating a small orb of light allowing it to float in front of him. _**

**_Adult Lucifer watched with a small smile " light bringer that's what I'm named but whenever father tests me it was never good enough for him " he said watching as more light orbs appeared. Continuing to watch his child self he stands up from his place in the grass he closes his eyes and slowly moves his hands around so that the orbs moved like fire flies._**

**_Unknown to young Lucifer while lost in his own world not far from him Chloe had wondered too far from Libra and Eve, while walking in the grass a light orb appeared in front of her making her giggle. Reaching to grab the orb flew away only to chase after it, as Chloe ram after it more started appearing making her smile, " pretty " she said stopping to look at them all._**

**_Walking towards where they were coming from she sees a boy with his hands out where the orbs were coming from, " hello " she greeted making the boy turn around to face her and the lights disappearing._**

**_Adult Lucifer eyes opened up watching, " it can't be possible...she can't be " he breathes unable to process what he was seeing, " Chloe? " he asks._**

**_AN: Hello everyone I hope your all doing well, life has had me distracted lately but I hope this makes up for it. See you soon _**


	20. Chapter 20: Our First Encounter pt2

AN: Hello everyone sorry gor being absent but life is throwing me obstacles. Enjoy!

**_Previous Chapter:_**

**_Walking towards where they were coming from she sees a boy with his hands out where the orbs were coming from, " hello " she said making the boy turn around to face her and the lights disappearing._**

**_Adult Lucifer eyes opened up watching, " it can't be possible...she can't be " he breathes unable to process what he was seeing, " Chloe? " he asks._**

**_Chapter 20 _**

**_Young Lucifer stood still looking at the little girl smiling at him, " where did you come from? " he asks nervously " hello " she says walking closer to him " hi " said young Lucifer looking back while she smiled._**

**_" Play " she said holding out her tiny hand to Lucifer who only stared at her like she was crazy " your a strange one aren't you? " he asks continuing to look at her as she awaits for him to take her hand, " alright but just for a little bit " answers Lucifer taking her hand only to feel what can be described as a tingle._**

**_Looking back at the girl young Lucifer felt something he never felt before, he wasn't sure what it was but it made the new feeling he currently had make him stare at the girl in fascination. " Who are you? " he asks before they started walking._**

**_" Chloe...it's true then your a celestial " said Lucifer with a shocked expression " all this time you really didn't know " he added feeling an ache in his chest thinking of all the times they had together. Including how she was immune to him. Tears slid down his face unable to process what he's learning, looking up he continues to watch more of what was occurring._**

**_A sudden breeze blew making Chloe get scared so quickly she grabbed onto Lucifers arm, for a moment Lucifer froze noticing she was frightened he got his wings out and shields her. Chloe's eyes open seeing the pure white wings, " it's okay it's only wind " he breathes calmly kneeling down beside her._**

**_Not saying anything Lucifer watches as Chloe's little hands carefully touch his wings, each feather was soft to the touch. Unaware to Chloe the owner of the wings _****_heart was slowly beating quickly, " why are you...I don't understand why I'm feeling like this? We just met, I don't get this? " asks Lucifer watching her continue to caress his wings, " beau-ti-ful " she pronounced smiling at him._**

**_Lucifer slowly smiles hearing her little voice, " you are beautiful " he said unknown that his cheeks turned red, followed by Chloe giggling though it was possible she didn't understand._**

**_Slapping a hand to his face " Oh dear " laughs adult Lucifer even with tears in his eyes he couldn't look away now, " am I certain that's me...I'm confessing to little Chloe who I just met...my goodness I couldn't have been this vulnerable as a child but then again whenever I'm with her I become vulnerable " said Lucifer now knowing how he became this way when they first met on earth._**

**_When the breeze stopped both children looked up seeing the calm atmosphere once again, just then Chloe started to pull on Lucifers arm. " You want to go somewhere? " he asks seeing excitement on her face " okay then " allowing Chloe to lead the way._**

**_Adult Lucifer ran after them to see where is it they were going it wasn't long til they reached a field of flowers that matched the same one that was on the bracelet. " This is extraordinary " he breathes admiring the field, " my guess Seraphim must of created these for her but not only the flowers but this entire oasis _****_" thought Lucifer while walking on the field. As the time passed by Lucifer witnessed both children enjoy each others company from playing a couple rounds of tag, to hide and seek and Lucifer flying a few times with Chloe in his arms. _**

**_" Why would father have made me forget this? " Lucifer asks watching them sitting in the flowers noticing Chloe making something..._**

**_" What are you doing now? " asks young Lucifer not getting an answer from Chloe who only smiles and turns away " come on what are you doing? " teased Lucifer attempting to peak. Hearing a giggle Chloe stands up while hiding something behind her, " present " she says in a shy voice, " a present for me? " asks Lucifer only to get a nod as an answer. _**

**_Smiling Chloe shows him a bracelet with a flower " it's for me? " he asks looking at the item, " mmhmm " she replies carefully placing it in his hand. Looking at the gift he just received his heart skipped a beat. Bringing a hand up to her cheek Lucifer smiles, " I'll treasure it always " he replies " just like how I'll treasure you " he added only to see a glow surround her followed by Chloe hugging him which he returned._**

**_" PURE ONE!!! " shouts voices making both Chloe and Lucifer look up " BACK AWAY FROM HER NOW!!! " said Libra as she lands close with Eve. Standing up young Lucifer expands his wings out, " do you know who I am " he said standing his ground " Samael how did you find this oasis? " asks Libra while Eve quickly picks up Chloe only to fuss in her guardians arms trying to reach for Lucifer. _**

**_Looking seriously at the celestial in front of him Lucifer expression becomes serious " I opened the wall and found this place " he answered eyeing Chloe who struggled to free herself from Eve, " who is she? " he asks staring at Chloe as her eyes filled with tears._**

**_Libra blocked his view " we don't have to answer you leave now " replied Libra sounding upset " I won't go til I know who she is " said Lucifer getting mad " I warn you now...child or not I will force you out " explains Libra cracking her knuckles " Eve keep away with the pure one " she instructed only now to hear Chloe crying, " it's alright little one " whispers Eve attempting to calm the crying child in her arms. Getting into a fight like stance Lucifer prepared himself, " I'm not afraid " he replied._**

**_" SAMAEL!!!!! " shouts someone from the sky " YOU DARE FIGHT WITH THE YOUNG SON OF GOD!!! "..._**

**_Libra jumped back as Amenadiel quickly lands between his brother and Libra, " back off Amenadiel I can handle it " said Lucifer getting upset seeing his older brother, " I'm not letting my little brother do something so foolish " replies Amenadiel keeping his eyes forward, " looks like I'll have the pleasure of forcing you both out " said Libra grabbing her pendant _****_turning it to a sphere, " I'm not afraid " said Amenadiel preparing himself " stay behind me Samael " he added sounding fierce._**

**_" ENOUGH!!!! _****_" echoed a voice this time everyone stopped to see Seraphim in the air, " my lady " said both Eve and Libra watching her land, " mama " cried Chloe holding her arms out, " why is my child crying? " Seraphim asked rushing to them quickly._**

**_" Forgive us but we lost Chloe...when we found her she was with Samael " explained Libra looking down at the ground. As soon as Seraphim was close Eve put Chloe down letting her go to Seraphim, " there there my child I'm here " said Seraphim wiping away Chloe's tears. _**

**_" Seraphim your alive? " said Amenadiel with a surprised expression, " father said you were no longer with us " said Lucifer as he and Amenadiel stood by. Looking back at the two Seraphim stood up " I'm alive but I had to leave so that I may have my child " she explained sounding sad " I'm sorry you both must go now never return or say anything to your father " added Seraphim before picking up Chloe holding her close._**

**_" But...we just - " said Lucifer stepping closer " I beg you both go now and Samael you especially must forget ever meeting my daughter " replies Seraphim in a shaken voice pressing Chloe's forehead to her chin._**

**_As Lucifer was about to walk closer Amenadiel quickly grabs his arm forcefully pulling him away, " let's go now we've been away far too long " explains Amenadiel before expanding his wings out, Lucifer did the same but he looked back at Chloe once more secretly hiding the gift in his pocket._**

**_Waving goodbye both left the oasis Amenadiel flew in the front with Lucifer close behind him, for the first time tears were falling from his eyes knowing he couldn't see Chloe again..._**

**_Back in the tower _**

**_As Lucifer came back to reality he unfroze from where he stood along with taking a few breathes, " Lucifer are you alright? " Azrael asked trying to help her brother, " Luci...what's wrong? " Amenadiel asked concerned, " I saw it all how I first met Chloe...it was a happy moment but then it got sad and..." unable to finish his words the devil broke down into tears..._**

**_Elsewhere _**

**_Chloe woke up from her deep sleep sitting up quickly from the bed, trying to breath she looked around the room. The door opened quickly as both Eve and Libra quickly ran towards her, " Chloe are you alright? " asked Eve concerned._**

**_Calming herself tears slid down her face " I saw myself and Lucifer as children...how we first met " said Chloe holding her head, " why weren't we allowed to be together? " she asks quietly._**

**_" We're sorry pure one but there are answers that are best not to be told " explains Libra " tell me " said Chloe looking at both of them, " God blamed you for what you did to Samael " answers Eve with her eyes closed..._**

**_AN: hello everyone sorry for being late with updates, I had a hard few days with work and personal issues. But I hope this makes up for it. Read and Review _**


	21. Chapter 21: Please Be Safe Mommy

AN: Spring is in the air everyone and with it a fresh start

**_Chapter 21_**

**_12:00am_**

**_Trixie laid in her bed covered by blankets along with her favourite stuffed animal secured in her arms,_****_ but no matter how comfortably tucked in she was sleep struggled to come._**

**_It's been weeks since she last saw her mother, and even though Dan tried asking what happened that night her mom disappeared she couldn't tell him of the events of that evening. It's not like her to hide something from but she felt that he wouldn't understand. _**

**_Sitting up in her bed Trixie pulled out a hand drawn picture from under the pillow, she hadn't shown anyone the contents of the drawing but whenever she was alone Trixie would bring it out. At first glance her eyes showed sadness but also a small smile formed._**

**_A few days after Chloe disappeared while in her room knowing the adults were talking about her mom Trixie occupied herself by drawing. As she drew memories of that night played in her head especially when she witnessed what happened. Not knowing if her mom was ok, it worried her so much she drew her mom with angel wings smiling along with another figure in the picture. _**

**_" Mommy I hope your okay and that you come home soon " whispered Trixie looking at her angel mom then smiled at the other figure in the picture._**

**_Smiling more at the companion in the drawing, " and Lucifer I hope your with her " added Trixie looking at her attempt of drawing Lucifer she had drawn him in a suit and since he called himself the devil she added little devil horns on him._**

**_Looking at the moon light shining through her curtain Trixie, " please I hope you both come home soon " whispers Trixie quietly making sure to keep her voice low so that no one heard her._**

**_Morning _**

**_7:30am_**

**_As the morning came Trixie still laid sleeping peacefully, " hey little human time to wake up " announced Maze walking into the room only to find the bed empty. _**

**_Walking in Maze looked around til finally she found Trixie sleeping on the floor rolled up in a small blanket, " your strange little one " Maze teased eyeing Trixie as she slept but then from the side Maze noticed a colourful piece of paper._**

**_Leaning over to grab it carefully picking it up Mazes eyes open up seeing the contents of the drawing, " Maze? " said Trixie waking up, " hey kiddo...um your drawing is nice " said Maze nervously which wasn't normal for her to act._**

**_Standing up Trixie goes over to Maze " can I tell you a secret? " asks Trixie looking at the demon " sure " replies Maze, " I saw wings come out of mom " said Trixie calmly. _**

**_Looking back at the drawing Maze tried processing what the child just said, " I see and is this Lucifer? " she asks pointing to the figure " yeah I thought of how happy they've been lately so I drew them together " answers Trixie smiling. Maze smiled " well I'm sure they're happy and I know Lucifer will find your mom " she explains " also I love the horns you drew on Lucifers head " laughs Maze._**

**_" Thank you Maze...I haven't told anyone about that night can it be our secret? " asks Trixie nervously " yeah don't worry " answers Maze holding her fist toward Trixie who responded. " I hope I can show it to them but also I hope they're both safe " said Trixie smiling only to make Maze smile back, " me too " she replies only to a hug from Trixie._**

**_As Maze responded to the hug her eyes look out the window to the sky in hopes Lucifer and Chloe including Amenadiel do come back._**

**_AN: I was meaning to post this a few days ago but life for me sidetracked. _**


	22. Chapter 22: Secret Told

AN: hope your all ready

**_Chapter 22_**

**_Breathing steadily Chloe's eyes slowly opened seeing the bright sun shining into the room, the fresh air, then noticed her entire body didn't hurt or feel weak_****_, instead she felt rejuvinated or reborn. _**

**_Carefully sitting up a light breeze blew in from the balcony, looking down at herself Chloe quickly brought the sheet up to her chest she was naked the whole time. But then a sudden sense of familiarity came to her while looking around the room..._**

**_" This...was my room " she breathes holding her head with one hand closing her eyes everything that happened since the night she was taken to being told she's a celestial to seeing her past was a load of craziness. Looking up the most unavoidable thing was Chloe now knew who Lucifer really is._**

**_Coming out from her thoughts a gentle knock came from the door..._**

**_Covering herself as best she could, " yes come in " she answers nervously watching the door open revealing a woman wearing a light grey dress, with brown hair, blue eye and fair skin. " Good morning Chloe did you sleep well? " _****_she asks smiling, " uh...yes thank you though it feels like I've been sleeping for years " Chloe sighs feeling her body barely move._**

**_" It's alright you may rest more if you wish " said the women getting closer to the bed " no I've rested enough " replies Chloe moving to the edge, " what's your name? " she asks looking at the the women, " my name is Gwen " she answers smiling " I was your mother's hand maiden and now I'm helping you pure one " explains Gwen._**

**_" Everyone calls me that why is that? " asks Chloe curiously " its what you were named when you were born in full your name Chloe Puritate Unul Singur " explained Gwen wiping a tear from her eye " what's wrong? " Chloe asked looking at Gwen " _****_were all so happy that you've returned " breathes Gwen looking at Chloe, " to finally say your name after so many millennia's it brings joy to me " she explains wiping her tears away._**

**_Chloe stands us then goes up to Gwen placing a hand over hers, " please don't cry I wish I knew what to say but I'm sure Seraphim wouldn't want you to be sad " said Chloe only to make Gwen calm down suddenly, " you sound just like her even when you weren't raised here your very much alike...so caring of others " explained Gwen smiling._**

**_" Seraphim is my mother the wisest angel there is " Chloe replies as memories were coming up, " where is she? Is she here? " asks Chloe curiously " she is " answered Gwen sadly noticed by Chloe " can I see her? Chloe asks. Taking a breath Gwen looks at Chloe " you may but I'm sure you would like a bath and fresh clothes " said Gwen before walking to a door located in front of the bed._**

**_Once the doors open Chloe's eyes open up to see a bathtub in the middle of a room made completely of marble, " wow " breathed Chloe watching as Gwen grabbed some bottles from the side then poured a few liquids in the tub. Just then a few others entered the room with large jugs of hot water, Chloe watched in silence as they all fixed the bath water._**

**_" Alright Chloe it's ready " Gwen announced making her come out of her thoughts " thank you " replies Chloe walking into the bathroom but before she could get in she noticed everyone standing around waiting._**

**_" Ummm is it okay if I can have some privacy? " asks Chloe shyly " then you won't need assistance in sponging? " Gwen asked only to make Chloe blush " I think I can handle it from here thank you " she answers trying to hide her red face. _**

**_ " As you wish Chloe we'll respect what you ask of us come now " announced Gwen as she and everyone left, " I'll place your clothing on your bed pure one " she added before closing the doors._**

**_Once alone Chloe exhaled heavily she definitely wasn't prepared to handle have strangers wash her not to mention how luxury she has. Looking at the tub she smiles knowing that it would feel like to get cleaned up, dropping the sheet to the ground Chloe slowly submerged herself in the water followed by sighing in pure bliss._**

**_Heaven_**

**_Grand Hall_**

**_God stood looking out to the silver city after the gathering ended in disaster he asked everyone to leave him alone and that he didn't want to be disturbed..._**

**_" I thought I did everything I could so that they never meet " he breathes feeling frustrated " if she hadn't been born then he would of had more focus on who I wanted him to be " added God walking toward his chair. Just then the sound of wings flapping was heard not turning around to see who was it God shook his head " you've returned Samael " he said keeping his back towards his son._**

**_" You know damn well that you still owe me an explanation father " said Lucifer his eyes glowing red " all this time I thought you sending me to hell was because you never saw me as worthy of anything " he explains making his father turn his head. " Or the rebellion I caused because I refused to obey you "..._**

**_God turned completely to face his son hearing his voice getting louder, " but no none of that was it...after I met Chloe something in me changed and you didn't like it so what did you do to ensure that you could keep the way things were " said Lucifer staring intensely at his father who remained still while listening._**

**_" TELL ME!!!!!!!!! " shouts Lucifer causing the room to shake..._**

**_" Your right I saw a change in you " stated God " I had planned for you to be the next ruler of heaven I needed you to be focused and strong so that you made decisions of your own to keep humanity at bay like I have for millions of years " he explains looking at Lucifer who's eyes continued to glow red._**

**_" And like I said before I would refuse the offer " answers Lucifer squeezing his fist, " you wouldn't have a choice on the matter but after you met the pure one all that changed or should I say she changed you " explained God shaking his head in disappointment._**

**_ " The pure one? And what do you mean that she changed me? " asks Lucifer calming down " Chloe is the angel of purity her ability of purifying is that of extraordinary to make anything from land to air to humans and even celestials become pure after one touch from her " God explained out of breath " or in your case you grew fond of her on that day when your eyes first met " he added looking up at the ceiling._**

**_Lucifers eyes stopped glowing after hearing his fathers explaination, " I fell in love with her at first sight? " asks the lord of hell slightly stunned " yes a feeling that made you vulnerable even when you met her back on earth...your behaviour onward was all affect from being near her " said God " so I did what I had to do to make sure you two never came across one another again "._**

**_A sting hit Lucifers heart turning away from his father " trust me when I say this it pained me to have Seraphim give her up but it was best for you..." before even finishing out of no where Lucifer punched his father directly on the side of his face making God fall backwards._**

**_With his red eyes glowing brighter _****_just as Lucifer was about to hit his father once again, out of no where Amenadiel got a hold of him pulling back. " LUCIFER ENOUGH!!!! " he yells struggling to keep his brother at bay but all he saw in Lucifer was rage. Just then other siblings came trying to keep there brother away from there father._**

**_" YOU NEVER THOUGHT OF ME FOR ANYTHING IT WAS ALL FOR YOURSELF AND FOR EVERYTHING TO GO ACCORDING TO YOUR PLAN YOU OLD MAN!!!!! " Lucifer shouts fighting to get free from Amenadiel " calm down " he grunts tightening his grip on the lord of hell " take him to the containment and chain him til he apologizes to father " ordered one of his siblings._**

**_" Oh yes like that could hold me " mocked Lucifer smiling like a mad man " no I'll take him else where to calm down I will not chain my brother like a prisoner " answers Amenadiel flying away with Lucifer from._**

**_A couple hours later Amenadiel took Lucifer back to the tower where they both watched the sky turn _****_dark, " when you said you were going to talk to father I thought you meant a civil conversation " said Amenadiel looking at Lucifer sitting on the ground while resting his head on his bent knee._**

**_Slowly raising his head up Lucifer looked towards the sky, " and I thought you weren't going to follow " replies Lucifer " you know why I'm vulnerable when it comes to Chloe? " he asks not looking at his brother. " If I recall it's because you love her " answers Amenadiel crossing his arms " it's because her purity got the best of me when we first met resulting in her being taken away...because of me " explains Lucifer making eye contact with Amenadiel._**

**_" That can't be true " replies Amenadiel " there's no possibility for father to do such a thing " he adds hearing the truth, " father wanted me to be serious with a straight mind without ever having emotions towards anything or anyone...a robot you could say " explains Lucifer " but fate clearly had other plans " he adds pulling out the bracelet._**

**_Taking a breath Amenadiel sits beside his brother " Luci I want to ask you something and I want a serious answer from you " he said getting Lucifers full attention " ask away " breathes Lucifer tracing the bracelet with one finger. _**

**_" After everything that's happened from earth to being back home after so long and with everything that's occurred do you still love Chloe? " asks Amenadiel seriously only to get Lucifers full attention._**

**_Enhaling deep the devil speaks slowly " I'd go through hell and back just to see her face and love her more everytime we meet " answers Lucifer unaware his eyes were shining from tears he wasn't wanting to let fall, " no matter how many lifetimes we go through she's my one true desire " he adds smiling._**

**_Slowly forming a smile on his face " then fight for her " said Amenadiel putting a hand on Lucifers shoulder " fight to be together " he adds encouraging making the devil stand from his spot..._**

**_" Thank you brother " breathed Lucifer followed by smiling..._**

**_AN: What do you think? Let me know!!! Also anyone stoked for season 4!!!! I know I am #savelucifer _**


	23. Chapter 23: The Pure One

AN: Any theories about season 4, so much occurring but so worth the wait. Anyway enjoy.

**_Chapter 23_**

**_Libra and Eve were walking towards Chloe's room, they had both been with other gaurds making sure that all borders were being watched. When they returned Gwen informed them that she was feeling better and was finally standing._**

**_" I can't believe we weren't here to greet her when she woke_****_ up " said Libra walking quickly, " I'm sure she's alright with all the rest she must feel refreshed " replies Eve following close to Libra as they finally saw the door._**

**_Raising her hand Libra lightly knocks a few times then waited, " who is it? " asked Chloe only to make both Eve and Libra's eyes open up, " it's us " answers Eve happily, " come in " Chloe answers followed by Libra opening the door. _**

**_" Hello Chloe please forgive- " stopping halfway of what she was saying Libra has a shocked expression on her face, " is everything alr-r-right? " stutters Eve now knowing why her sister stopped talking. _**

**_" Are you both ok? " Chloe asked approaching them slowly making both celestials come out of there shocked states " yes were fine it's just you look so beautiful like your mother " breathed Libra while trying to keep herself calm._**

**_After Chloe finished having a bath Gwen laid out a dress for her to wear, only to see the same _****_pure silk off shoulder white floor length dress she wore in the dream. _**

**_" I could of sworn it was Seraphim in front of us " said Eve smiling at Chloe, " yes the resemblance is remarkable and you definitely have her presence " adds Libra remembering how Seraphim made herself noticed by just her aura. _**

**_Looking _****_doubtful Chloe looked at the two " I don't know if I'll live up to be like her " she said shifting her eyes to the side " even with my memories returned I feel apart of me doesn't fit in " adds Chloe sounding unsure. _**

**_" You are her child " said Eve attempting to reassure Chloe, " speaking of child I need to return to my daughter...I can't stay here I have to see her " said Chloe looking at both Celestials in disappointment, " we can't let you return " answers Libra feeling a lump in her throat._**

**_Shaking her head Chloe took a breath " you both took me away leaving my daughter in tears and scared " said Chloe sounding upset " Trixie is everything to me and after what she witnessed I can't help but worry about her " she added knowing Trixie was frightened after that night._**

**_Exhaling heavily Eve closed her eyes " We can't let you go back Chloe " she said trying to keep calm " the reason is now that you've returned there's no telling what could happen to you if your not protected by us...who know what God would do" explained Eve resting her hand on Chloe's shoulder._**

**_" So your saying I'm under witness protection unable to return home til it's safe to go back to my life " Chloe replies, " in other words yes but also everyone is beginning to have there hope and faith again " said Eve smiling " it's like old times both Seraphim and you made everyone happy and have a sense of peace and you here again has brought that back " explains Libra remembering there happier times._**

**_Heavily exhaling a lump came to Chloe's throat feeling overwhelmed on what she was being told, she wanted to return back home to Trixie but upon hearing more about the past was tarring her apart. " Your body is fully restored along with your gift something your people have long awaited to feel its presence " explained Libra getting Chloe to face them._**

**_" My gift? " asks Chloe confused, " it's something important you should know about yourself every angel has a gift there born with yours is purity " explained Eve smiling, " _****_we've all felt it since you've returned _****_" said Libra putting her hands over Chloe's " this is all so much to take in...I mean do I even belong here in this place " asks Chloe " even after seeing everything am I even worthy? " she asks holding her head._**

**_Both Eve and Libra were beginning to feel guilty they never intend for Chloe to feel obligated, but hoping that she would know where her home was, " you do belong but we understand this has been a lot to take in but your what brings life to everything here is your purification abilities " explains Libra expressing a sad look._**

**_Hearing more new information Chloe let it sink in, " it's quite the gift Chloe even as a child you always made everything feel pure no one could ever be sad or angry near you and if someone was all it took was your prescense " explained Eve smiling " you could even put an end to a war if you wanted " adds Libra smiling. _**

**_Blinking a few times after hearing there explaination Chloe started realizing a few things " _****_Is that why my inner instincts were always clear as a detective? " she asks looking at Libra " clarity was your strength and you had that with you all along " answers Libra. " My god it makes sense all of it " breathed Chloe walking towards the bed so that she could sit as everything hit her._**

**_" Don't be afraid of it " said Eve standing beside Chloe who simply nodded but as she exhaled heavily along with relaxing her shoulder resulting in wings suddenly coming out, " OH MY GOD!!! " screamed Chloe quickly rising from where she sat. " Calm yourself it's alright " Libra explains watching Chloe turn quickly only resulting in her wings hitting _****_or knocking things over._**

**_Feeling panicked Chloe felt overwhelmed even more then she already was as the unexpected events that have happened, " wings...I have wings...so I'm really..." without finishing Chloe fainted only to get caught by Libra._**

**_" Well that went better then expected " said Eve smiling nervously " indeed " replies Libra looking at Chloe..._**

**_AN: I'm happy to have finished this quicker then expected, hopefully your all enjoying it so far. See you soon _~_**


	24. Chapter 24: Judgement and Dishonesty

AN: Hello everyone, I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. I appreciate the reviews/followings/favourite, love everyone.

**_Chapter 24_**

**_Silver City_**

**_Lucifer, Amenadiel and Azrael we're together sitting in a quiet area within the grand halls, neither knew as to why but there father wanted Lucifer to be kept close and watched over. _**

**_" This is ridiculous " said Lucifer standing up from a lounging chair getting his siblings attention, " at least he's letting us be with you " explains Azrael sitting on a table, " not that but father thinking I need to be watched like a child " replies Lucifer rolling his eyes, " everyone knows I'm not defensless " he adds looking at Amenadiel standing by the window._**

**_Both Lucifer and Azrael looked at each other and thought it was odd to hear nothing from there eldest brother, he would always lecture whenever wrong was done amongst the younger siblings, " Amenadiel? " asks Azrael " brother " said Lucifer unknown to them Amenadiel was lost in deep thought after a discussion with there father..._**

**_Earlier _**

**_After Amenadiel had left the tower he made sure Lucifer was calm enough to be left alone he needed a moment to himself before going to fly around the city, being away for so long he forgot how calming it was to see everything from the air._**

**_Gazing down other angels smiled seeing him, he was always thought of the prime example of his siblings. He always made sure everyone was following there fathers orders._**

**_" Amenadiel " said his fathers voice causing him to stop " I need to have a word with you meet me in the council room" taking a moment to breath hearing his fathers request he knower that it couldn't be ignored so he turned towards the grand hall._**

**_Once Amenadiel entered he met his father where he was seated in his chair that was placed in the middle of the room. _**

**_Walking towards God Amenadiel took a breath keeping his eyes straight, once he was near his father he kneels. " Father " he greets looking at God " Amenadiel...as everyone knows the events of today were disastrous " sighs God lightly touching the bruise on the side of his face._**

**_Looking down momentarily Amenadiel nods " yes I'm sorry to say they turned out that way but I don't understand why ask Seraphim to give up her daughter? " asks Amenadiel sounding disappointed. " As I explained to your brother I did it so that he would remain focused " explained God standing up._**

**_Taking a deep breath Amenadiel took a chance on what he was about to say knowing it may even anger his father, " forgive me for speaking out of line father but just once couldn't you let him have choice " he said only to make his father freeze " even if it was just once " adds Amenadiel looking up._**

**_Standing straight God was taken by what his son just said " Amenadiel...what you say is foolish if I didn't know better I'd say spending time on earth has affected you " said God looking down at Amenadiel " what's happened to you? I thought for sure you would make yourself more fierce and stronger " he asks sounding disappointed unknown to him Amenadiel squeezes his fist tightly._**

**_Quickly rising up Amenadiel expresses a serious expression " Father everything I ever did and done was to show my loyalty to you to our family...after Lucifer abandoned hell was it not you who sent me to get him to return " explains Amenadiel defending himself in an intense tone of voice, " when the rebellion ended you immediately banished my brother to hell and stayed silent...why? " Amenadiel adds watching God close his eyes._**

**_Taking a breath before speaking God shook his head " after the rebellion your brother caused it took everything in me not to..." stopping halfway way God froze not wanting to say what he had been keeping a secret._**

**_Standing up quickly Amenadiel rushed to his fathers side " Father? Not to what? " he asks watching his father try to not show emotion " kill him...I was close to striking down my own flesh and blood but sending Samael to hell was my only choice as much as it pained me " he breathes recalling that day centuries ago " but then I knew what pain I caused Seraphim as though her suffering was coming back at me" God explained gripping his shirt tightly._**

**_Expressing a look of disbelief " losing a child is the ultimate consequence " replied Amenadiel gazing at his father as he cried in silence..._**

**_As reality returned to him Amenadiel exhaled, " finally he returns to us " said Lucifer seeing his brother respond, " are you okay? " Azrael asks concerned, " yes it's just something had my mind else where " answered Amenadiel facing his siblings._**

**_Lucifer could tell by the tone of his voice that there was something Amenadiel tried to hide, " if you say so " said Lucifer as he passed a mirror on the side he couldn't help but look at his left eye that was still red " when will this heal I don't understand why it hasn't gone away " he adds looking closely._**

**_" That's a good question " said Azrael looking at Lucifer " all our other injuries have healed but it's strange your injured eye remains the same " Amenadiel replies staring at the red. " Its unbelievable that they were that powerful to cause _****_so much damage " breathed Lucifer touching where his forehead was cut since he healed no scar was left._**

**_" We have to be careful if we ever see them " said Amenadiel gettinh Lucifers full attention " more like when...so that they tell me where they have Chloe " replied Lucifer, " I need to see her " he breathed remembering the last time he saw her was when her lifeless body covered in blood was taken and upset that he wasn't able to get her back._**

**_" By Amy chance did you notice how protective they were of her? " asked Amenadiel " you got a point it could be a possible that it has something to do with her gift " answered Lucifer recalling what his father told him " since we know she's a celestial her gift is purity " he adds getting both Amenadiel and Azrael to look shocked._**

**_" It exists but I thought it was only legend " asks Azrael unable to keep her mouth closed " a power like that was said to stop all wrong including to purify a returning soul that's been given a second chance " said Amenadiel thinking of how useful that gift would of been for past events._**

**_" I see that you two are finding a thrill but what I didn't mention was father blames Chloe for changing a part of me " explains Lucifer getting frustrated " what do you mean changed you? " asks Azrael going to stand by him " the moment we first met and our eyes met I fell in love " said Lucifer in a quiet voice before turning away._**

**_Both Amenadiel and Azrael tried to swallow there laugh that wanted to escape, " that's so sweet Lucifer " said Azrael before pressing her lips together to help her not laugh, " I never thought or imagined that Luci " breathed Amenadiel trying to calm himself._**

**_Rolling his eyes Lucifer turned his head to look at his siblings, " let it out go ahead and laugh at the so called lord of hell who was easily infatuated " grunted Lucifer awaiting to hear the jokes, " we can't laugh at that Lucifer reason why is that apart of your happiness was taken and we'll respect that " said Amenadiel calmly._**

**_Looking at Amenadiel first followed by Azrael they both remained quiet as there brother turned his body face them, " I have to say it's unexpected " said Lucifer relieved followed by running his hand through his hair, " we won't judge you for something like that " replies Azrael smiling._**

**_Just as Lucifer was going to speak the door opens to reveal one of the younger siblings, " Isaiah you still don't know how to knock " said Lucifer annoyed as his little brother steps inside the room._**

**_" I'm sorry it's just you know I get occupied " he explains nervously known as the angel of the guidance Isaiah was always the one his siblings and others go to for advice or if something troubled humans he heard there prayers and would send a sign as his answer._**

**_If human Isaiah would be seen as a 16 year old teenager but being a celestial he was much Olivia der ( even though he's young ), he stood 5'9, tanned skin, brown eyes and spiked dark brown hair. He wore a navy blue sleeveless shirt and matching pants._**

**_Huffing lightly the look of annoyance was on Lucifers face " yes yes we know but do learn to knock or make a sound of some sort " he sighs along with shaking his head " aside from that what brings you here? come as a spy for dad? " adds Lucifer in sarcasm._**

**_Taking a breath to calm his nerves Isaiah spoke slowly " no I'm not here because of him I just came to see my brother " said Isaiah getting Lucifers attention " who I looked up to when I was still small " he adds getting a bit emotional..._**

**_AN: Another chapter posted. I recently edited and even revamped a few chapters hopefully they're are still making everyone follow and review. I look forward in knowing your thoughts. See you soon _**


	25. Chaptet 25: A Mark Of Warning

**_Previous Chapter:_**

**_Huffing lightly the look of annoyance was on Lucifers face " yes yes we know but do learn to knock or make a sound of some sort " he sighs along with shaking his head " aside from that what brings you here? come as a spy for dad? " adds Lucifer in sarcasm._**

**_Taking a breath to calm his nerves Isaiah spoke slowly " no I'm not here because of him I just came to see my brother " said Isaiah getting Lucifers attention " who I looked up to when I was still small " he adds getting a bit emotional..._**

**_Chapter 25_**

**_Lucifer stared at his little brother along with Amenadiel and Azrael, " well Isaiah I see that you've grown since then no longer a child " replies Lucifer eyeing his brother head to toe last he saw him was when he about knee length high " it took time but I got taller " answers Isaiah smiling. _**

**_" Why are you here? " asks Amenadiel getting _****_his younger brothers attention " I wanted to see my big brother Samael who to me even after the rebellion... is still someone I see great " breathed Isaiah nervously._**

**_Placing a hand on his shoulder Lucifer sighed " Oh Isaiah you maybe taller now but your still that same little child I recall that use to follow me " said Lucifer smiling " but I also know brother the feeling when father looks down on you " added Isaiah getting all his siblings full attention._**

**_Azrael stood by Isaiah " what are you talking about I thought father was proud of you for being the youngest council member " said Azrael looking confused, " an unfamiliar prescense has been coming and going into the silver city " replied Isaiah only this time both Amenadiel and Lucifers eyes opened up._**

**_Looking at one another both knew " the same prescense we felt on earth " spoke Amenadiel " yes it could of been those wretches that took Chloe...Isaiah what else has occurred since? " _**_**Lucifer asks going over to his brother.**_

**_" I've noticed a change in father " answers Isaiah surprising everyone " really " replies Lucifer in the most amused manner possible, " so father has been acting strange? " asks Amenadiel looking upset. " That's very rare though " replies Azrael " after the last council meeting I approached father about it but he said to avoid it " explained Isaiah expressing a hurt expression._**

**_Lucifer noticed the expression " what did that bastard do " he asked knowing that there was more to it " Isaiah tell us " said Azrael placing a hand on his back only to hear him take a sharp breath, " what's wrong? " Amenadiel asks rushing to Isaiah but he shook his head " it's nothing " he breathed trying to not to show his pain. _**

**_Quickly going over to his little brother Lucifer quickly lifts Isaiah's shirt to see red slash mark on his back, Azrael gasped in horror at the sight. " Father couldn't have done this " said Amenadiel in disbelief while carefully examining the injury but Lucifer was silent his anger rising _****_and his eyes glowing. " How dare he " hissed Lucifer marching towards _****_the door._**

**_" IT WASN'T FATHER SAMAEL!!!!!! " shouts Isaiah making everyone look at him " when father said to avoid the presence I suggested we look into it " he explains looking at Lucifer who's eyes stopped glowing, " then he said to me some things are best to leave as is...so a few days ago I felt it again so _****_I went on my own to investigate where it was last then I got attacked of out of no where" he explains remembering the event._**

**_Amenadiels eyes opened up, " did you see who attacked you? " he asks " it all happened so quickly when I woke up I was in my room healers were trying to heal me but nothing worked whoever attacked me was clearly wanting this to be permanent " explained Isaiah facing everyone " father was there and all he did was look at me in disappointment for disobeying him " he added remembering the look in his fathers eyes._**

**_" I'm sorry Isaiah " breaths Azrael standing in front of him " he's right though father didn't do this but I think I know who could of " said Lucifer calming down " let me handle this no one harms my little brother " he adds before leaving the room._**

**_Cherubim was flying just coming back from beyond there border, he gripped his silver bow in his hand tightly. He was upset with himself after what during his observation..._**

**_He _****_snuck into the silver city to get a personal look to see what was occurring especially when he just saw with his own eyes the one they call " the light bringer " or Samael. Making sure to hide his presence he witnessed the conversation he and God had recently along with watching Samael hit his father._**

**_After spending a few days hidden and learning as much as he could Cherubim returned but then he noticed a young man flying around most likely he sensed his presence and was investigating but just as he was about to fly off Cherubim made himself appear and with full force he struck him on the with his bow knocking him unconscious._**

**_Cherubim stared at the angel laying on the ground, " forgive me " he said allowing his aura get noticed so that someone retrieves the angel " but let this show to not interfere " added Cherubim before flying off._**

_**Once arriving back to the oasis he felt the atmosphere different like how it use to be, flying quicker to the main source from above he saw both Libra and Eve but also with them was Chloe standing with her back facing him. **_

_**" She's fully restored " he breathes unable to look away from her " I knew once she returned that everything would change...although she's truly one of the most beautiful creations made " adds Cherubim before he flew down.**_

_**" I know it scared you earlier but don't be " said Libra giving a look of confidence to Chloe who was shaken, " relax take a deep breath in and slowly exhale " breathed Eve while Chloe did what was advised, " simply relax your shoulders and...release " instructed Libra as her wings came out. **_

_**Chloe jumped a bit upon seeing Libra's wings come out but she didn't feel as shocked as when her wings came out unexpectedly, " I'm not as surprised seeing yours but I wasn't expecting to..." reaching to touch her back Chloe felt more shocked then ever. " Have your own? " finished Eve smiling as Chloe nods " a celestials wings are of great importance each unique as the one who wear them and no matter if you fall they will always help you rise " explains Libra " which reminds me " she adds snapping her fingers followed by a wooden box floating in front of the three.**_

_**Eve gasped along with bringing her hands to her mouth in excitement, " what is it? " asks Chloe curiously while Libra grabs the box then opens it revealing a pair of silver bracelet cuffs and a silver head piece much like what Libra and Eve are wearing only small flowers were on it. " They're beautiful " breathed Chloe unsure if she should touch them but Eve did her the favour on putting them on her.**_

**_Taking a deep breath Eve felt emotional " you are always protected by the love of your mother even when you can't see she's with you " breathes Eve as she finishes placing the cuffs on Chloe. " I saw these in a dream I had but I'm unsure about the other piece " said Chloe looking at the headpiece in the box._**

**_" It's alright when your ready to wear it you can " replied Libra closing the box " Seraphim prepared these for you knowing one day you would return to her " explained Eve her voice sounding sad, " where is she? you keep telling me about her I want to see her " said Chloe making both celestials swallow._**

**_" Pure one...Chloe you see " spoke Libra nervously " she has to know Eve Libra we can't hide it from her " said standing from behind them, " Cherubim your back " said Eve looking at the celestial before them._**

**_Before Chloe spoke Libra took hold of her shoulders along with having her look straight " Chloe there's something you should know about your mother...when we said she's always here it meant spiritually _****_" started Libra sounding nervous. _**

**_Not liking how her voice was sounding Chloe turned to look at Eve who was on the verge of crying, " what are you trying to tell me " said Chloe nervously..._**

**_" We'll take you " answers Cherubim before walking followed by them following..._**

**_Silver City _**

**_Lucifer flew down to where Isaiah was found after he was attacked, he was doing his own investigation even though it pained him to be doing police work because it only brought memories of him and Chloe on earth._**

**_Breathing in deeply Lucifer carefully looked around the area " right if this is the crime scene then our culprit would of been stupid enough to leave some sort of clue " he said checking the sight, " something that wouldn't belong I assume " added Lucifer taking his time._**

**_1 Hour Later_**

**_After checking the area for awhile the devil was ready to give up, " damn it this bastard didn't leave anything " he grunts sitting on ground getting frustrated " not a single piece of evidence to know who attacked my brother " said Lucifer punching the ground but as he did something caught his eye._**

**_Noticing something and shining Lucifer picked up what looked like a shard of metal that was broken of a carving, " hello then " said Lucifer holding up a piece of silver " I can't wait to find out who you belong to " he added smiling._**

**_AN: Okay here we go!!! Hopefully the new revamped chapters were cool with everyone I also did some editing too. Let me know what you think_**


	26. Chapter 26: The Fog Clears

AN: thank you for everyone who's been reading this, many thanks and love sent.

**_Chapter 26_**

**_Silver City _**

**_Quietly flying back to where his siblings were waiting Lucifer held up the shard he found, " you little one are going to help me figure out where you came from " he said smiling " along with who you belong to " he adds gripping it tightly before seeing a familiar _****_balcony with it's doors wide open. Taking a breath he walks recognizing the surroundings before him._**

**_" Why did I return here? " he asks looking around to see his room, everything in its place as though he had never left. Walking over to his desk where piles of books, scrolls and even quils were scattered. A smile slowly formed as he recalls all the days when he had to listen to lessons then sneaking out of them._**

**_His father would always get furious with him whenever he did that but then he would make up for it by spending an entire day doing them. Looking among everything he treasured something caught is attention removing what blocked it from his view._**

**_Staring in disbelief he found a drawing done by his own hands from what must of been ions ago..._**

**_Sketched on the papers surface was a girl smiling along with holding her hand out, upon closer expection _****_Lucifer couldn't help but chuckle a bit, " Chloe " he breathed realizing it was from the memory he saw. _**

**_Quickly taking out the bracelet from his pocket briefly staring at it before holding up to his chest, " no matter what I will find you " he whispers but then realization came knowing that Chloe will eventually see his real self._**

**_The side he'd been telling her since they first met, is it possible she's been told the truth about him? _****_Will she still love him as he is _****_or will she be frightened by his other side?_**

**_Enhaling deeply he once again covers the image, Lucifer went back out to the balcony then flew off to join his siblings._**

**_Else Where _**

**_Chloe felt uncomfortable to the silence as they walked, Cherubim and Libra led the way while Eve walked behind her. " Where are we going? " asked Chloe trying to make the silence stop " Pure one forgive us for not telling you the whole truth " replies Libra turning her head to look at Chloe._**

**_" We have reasons to why we waited to tell you about Seraphim...mostly because- " Cherubim stops speaking momentarily " its difficult to say " he said continuing to walk, " I don't understand...where is she? " asked Chloe before getting the attention of the stone path that was in the dream. _**

**_Eve looks at Chloe " you've seen this path before haven't you? " asked Eve " yes its always in the dream I had but it's also where I heard this _****_voice " answered Chloe walking past Libra and Cherubim who watch in silence " her voice " she adds looking at the surroundings before continuing._**

**_" Wait Chloe before we go on there's something you must know " explains Libra catching up to Chloe who turned to look back at the three, " when you were given up Seraphim suffered greatly " breathed Libra as her eyes filled with tears. _**

**_Eve stood next to Libra to continue " She argued fiercely with God telling him that he dared take away what meant her entire existence and that he should leave fate alone let his children decide for themselves " she breathed " but no matter how hard she tried reasoning it wasn't enough, then he threatened to destroy the oasis along with everyone " said Eve her voice quivering from the memory " even when she pleaded to take her life in exchange...sadly Seraphim made the hardest decision she could of done and nothing could have ever been the same " explained Eve as tears streamed down her eyes._**

**_Unaware to Chloe tears ran down the sides of her face_****_. " That's just terrible " breathed Chloe " but what happened to Seraphim? " she asks as once again silence took over._**

**_Taking a steady breath Libra continued walking gesturing Chloe to follow her " after that dreadful day Seraphim changed over night everything felt _****_lost and her life was slowly drifting away " Libra explains as they all walked to an area where fallen pillars were scattered around. _**

**_Chloe's eyes looked around the new area no doubt this is what the thick fog in her dream hid but the path was clear as the day. " God was a coward to have threaten us all so that his son would be the next ruler of the silver city " explained Cherubim in an upset tone of voice making Chloe's eyes open up._**

**_Libra frowned hearing him " but instead Samael rebelled and his own father made him the ruler of hell " he said shaking her head " ENOUGH!!!! " shouts Libra nearly making the ground shake, " contain yourself you fool have you forgotten who's in our prescense " she adds as Cherubim slowly turns _****_towards Chloe who was surprised by his behaviour._**

**_Expressing an apologetic expression and speaking softly, " please forgive me for my behaviour Chloe " he explains keeping his gaze on her " it's alright I understand you've been holding to your emotions for a long time " breathed Chloe " but enough hiding tell me the truth now " she ordered before looking at everyone with an impatient look._**

**_Eve stepped forward " unable to bare the decision that changed everything Seraphim punished herself " she explains " punished herself? how? " breathed Chloe while feeling her chest ache and her breath become shallow, " I'll take you " answers Eve expanding her wings then lifts Chloe into her arms " both of you stay here please " she adds looking at Cherubim and Libra who were too emotional._**

**_It was a short flight but when they arrived Chloe gasped seeing the thick fog, " this is..." she begun " yes but who's hidden inside that fog only breaks our heart along with feeling more emotions " explains Eve while landing Chloe only saw the path and a couple steps, " is that why you told them to stay behind? " asks Chloe only getting a nod as an answer._**

**_Breathing steadily Chloe walked up carefully but as she did the fog pulled away clearing out as she took more steps, " what's happening? " she asks watching the it get clear " it's your gift " replies Eve standing next to Chloe, " this fog isn't average it's made of all _****_your mothers emotions of that day but with you here it's clearing away " she explains watching it all disappear._**

**_Once it was half gone a figure came into view making Chloe freeze along with her eyes opening, " oh god...no it can't " cried Chloe rushing to the statue as she stood in front tears started pouring down her face " I don't understand why...why would she? " breathes Chloe unable to look away from the sight._**

**_Standing next to Chloe Eve gazed at the statue with a grief expression " one day both myself and Libra followed her here then she said " recalling the memory Eve closed her eyes to prevent her tears from calling..._**

**_" Continue your duties...if my child returns protect her...she may never forgive me when she learns everything...so for this act I punish myself "..._**

**_Chloe brings her hands over her face, " afterwards she turned herself to stone so that she lives with the pain of giving you up without forgiveness " Eve breathed. _**

**_Taking a couple steps forward gently placing her hands on the statue, " you shouldn't have punished yourself like this...it wasn't your fault " cried Chloe " if I had to do the same I would be heartbroken forever but I do anything to have my daughter with me again " she added while Eve stood by._**

**_A while later Eve carried Chloe back she cried herself to the point she passed out and her face tear stained,once they met with Libra and Cherubim they returned back to the manor._**

**_AN: Hello everyone I'm so sorry for the late posting, the dreaded writers block got me and my job had me a bit stressed lately. I hope your all doing good and are watching Lucifer Season 4. Can't wait to start watching the new season. _**


	27. Chapter 27: What Had To Be Done

AN: SEASON 4 IS HERE!!!!! Hope your all watching Netflix lol

**_Chapter 27_**

**_Silver City _**

**_God stood staring towards the view that allowed him to stare down at earth attempting to calm his thoughts but instead his mind wandered to the day Seraphim left._**

**_Not only was it the day everything became out of order but the most he had been angry, everyone questioned him with there concerns and possible downfalls of humanity but he reassured everything would still remain in order. _**

**_When a few years went by he noticed a change in Samael he went to go search where he had gone upon his search he found Seraphim waiting alone in a field of flowers, waiting for something or someone..._**

**_The memory was one that could never be forgotten... _**

**_A gentle breeze blew as God stared at Seraphim intensely, " do you know what you've done? " he asks staring at his once right hand Angel who's wings were extended out, " I have a right to be happy my child brings me joy as yours do " answers Seraphim looking back at God with the same intense expression " my son isn't who he is " he explains taking a step._**

**_" Samael is special his future could be bright but I fear the more you expect him to be he will rebel against you " said Seraphim before staring around the field " my children obey what I tell them to do and the tasks I assign them " explains God in a solemn voice. _**

**_Before speaking Seraphim enhaled deeply along with shaking her head " have you ever considered letting them decide for themselves for once...there is no harm " she said " _****_I worry for them all " added Seraphim sounding concerned._**

**_" That is why I came here to reassure it never happens " replies God making Seraphim step back " what are you saying? " she asks as her eyes open, " give up your child so that Samael never comes across her again " demanded God " so that he will be who I want him to be " he added sounding fierce. _**

**_Tears formed in Seraphims eyes hearing what was said " how dare you...to take my child away _****_so that everything goes as you want an order you see fit " breaths Seraphim as her anxiety rised._**

**_Turning his back to face the view of the field Gods eyes absorbed everything " if she was never born then Samael wouldn't be vulnerable now _****_" he replies " and what is wrong with vulnerability did you not think that celestials such as us couldn't be even if just once in our life " replies Seraphim staring at gods back._**

**_God only listened to what she said " but he will fall if I don't put an end to it now " he breathes before turning to look back at Seraphim " give up your child so that vulnerability never takes over him " he orders eyeing the celestial " or this peaceful oasis you created for her along with others here will be destroyed "._**

**_Gasping loudly with Seraphims _****_tears finally falling " no..no..no you can't do it like this to destroy everything if I don't give her up she's still small...I beg take my life in exchange that you leave my daughter and the oasis alone " cried Seraphim getting down on her knees..._**

**_" MY LADY " shouted Libra flying down with Eve and Cherubim both with there staffs in hand, " God how did you find us? " asks Cherubim standing in front of Seraphim as both Libra and Eve try to console her. _**

**_" I have ways...Seraphim as I said give up your child so that everything goes according to plan " repeated God only to see shocked expressions on there faces..._**

**_" No not the pure one " cries Eve as her hand shakes in fear " my lady please you can't " Libra breathes trying to talk to Seraphim " everything will be destroyed nothing left but ruins and ash if you don't make a decision " says God raising his hand. _**

**_Cherubim was reaching for his silver bow when suddenly..._**

**_" Promise me she will be safe " asks Seraphim looking up at God with a blank stare and lifeless eyes, " knowing she's safe will reassure me " she adds trying to breath while everyone remained silent shocked from what was said._**

**_" She will have a purpose in another life " answered God slowly bringing his arm down..._**

**_Seraphim returned to the manor walking slowly to her daughters room where she knew Chloe slept peacefully, slowly opening the door sleeping silently quietly was her daughter. Tears kept running down the sides of her face staring at her innocent child, " forgive me " she breathes before waving her hands over Chloe's body watching as the colour of her skin turned white casting eternal sleep. _**

**_Gently wrapping a sheet around Chloe, Seraphim pressed her face against hers only to feel cold. " I pray we meet again " she cried before walking out of the room._**

**_Making her way back both Libra and Eve waited for Seraphim carrying her child once outside everyone stood watching, each step she took was filled with betrayal, shame and dishonour for doing what she was asked._**

**_Approaching God Seraphim felt it hard to breath, pressing her daughter tightly to her chest one last time then closing her eyes before Chloe was handed to God. Once he had her he left to return_****_ to the silver city but as he did he heard thousands of cries._**

**_Back in the silver city everyone was gathered inside as well as outside of the grand hall unknown to why God disappeared suddenly, Samael stood next to Azrael who looked concerned._**

**_" Why did father go away? " asked Azrael looking at her favourite big brother " I don't know but I have a feeling it's not good " answers Samael hearing the endless chatter of his siblings " go hide " he added but as Azrael was about to leave Amenadiel steps in front of her " where are you going? " he asks seriously._**

**_As Azrael was trying to come up with an excuse but she knew lying was forbidden, " I - I " she stutters but suddenly silence takes over making everyone look to the front where God appears. Feeling a nudge on her shoulder Samael mouths to her " go ", nodding Azrael silently leaves._**

**_Samael turns his attention to his father only to notice his father holding a small figure wrapped in a sheet in his arms, quickly making his way through everyone he comes out short of breath. Sensing the faint but familiar feeling he felt awhile ago Samael knew who it was._**

**_Suddenly anger started to rise within him along with his breathing becoming unsteady, " why...WHY!!!!!!! " he shouts loudly causing the room to shake and everyone looking as Samael shouts but the one not phased was his father. " She didn't do anything wrong " breathed Samael facing his father but as there eyes met God saw a mild red glow in Samaels eyes. _**

**_Raising his hand up God look around the room before pointing a bright glow to everyone present making the entire room from close and far distance go unconscious along with erasing the event of the night. Afterwards he turned Chloe's body to a glass orb that he hid til the time came to give her a purpose._**

**_As the memory faded away God exhaled even after being warned Samael refused to listen to him, started a rebellion and he sent him to rule hell never to return to heaven. _**

**_" Seraphim you were...right " he said as a chill ran up his spine admitting his mistake " but knowing your army they will want vengeance along with sending my son back to hell " he added nervously walking over to a nearby table where a particular object one that his son thought he got rid of._**

**_His eyes staring at the shine of the blade, " he will need this " breathed God looking at the flaming sword._**

**_AN: Hello everyone, how's the recovery after watching season 4. I enjoyed every minute of it each episode excited me, had me on the edge of my seat or left me heartbroken other then that AMAZING!!!! Let's hope for season 5 _**


	28. Chapter 28: There’s Always Light

An: I'm still in recovery after watching season 4 but it was amazing. Any thoughts?

**_Chapter 28_**

**_Silver City _**

**_While Amenadiel, Azrael and Isaiah stared at the silver shard found where the attack occurred , Lucifer paced back and forth._**

**_" It isn't much but I believe this qualifies as a clue to our attacker " said Lucifer looking at the table, " I would say so but what could it be from? asked Azrael examing the piece, " it must be made of the same material as those staffs " said Amenadiel thinking of the weapons of Libra and Eve " brother by chance did you notice how close they keep there weapons? " asks Amenadiel recalling moments._**

**_Lightly touching his chin Lucifer thought back to the night the staff was struck causing the inhuman pain, " come to think of it you may have a point...weren't they the personal guards of Seraphim " said Lucifer getting everyone's attention " that's what they say or at least very loyal to Seraphim " replies Azrael " where are you going with this big brother? " asks Isaiah._**

**_" We already know those weapons they wield are not only for fighting and to cause serious injury " explained Lucifer touching his left eye along while Isaiah reached for his back " but what if they're another source to where they're hiding " he adds picking up the shard._**

**_Crossing his arms over his chest Amenediel makes a serious expression, " you mean another way to open a door to anywhere? " he asks " it could make sense I mean how else could they've been sneaking into the silver city without barely any detection " said Isaiah thinking of the previous times the presence have been noticed._**

**_" And since father erased most of everyone's memories then it never made sense to go past our borders " said Azrael looking at her brothers._**

**_Staring at the shard Lucifer started thinking of Chloe, " if this means we can find them then that means..." breathes Lucifer " it means what? " asks Isaiah confused " then it means I can see her again " finished Lucifer gazing up as well as trying to breath " her? " asks Isaiah looking at everyone feeling lost._**

**_Suddenly without saying another word Lucifer picks up the shard looking at it intensely, " I wonder if I can still do this " he said outloud " do what? " Amenadiel asks " remember when we use to play pranks on you? " chucked Lucifer looking at Amenadiel as he rolled his eyes, " vaguely " he replies unamused while Azrael laughs quietly._**

**_Taking a breath Lucifer begins to focus " come alight " breathed Lucifer suddenly the shard was floating within a small light orb, " you can still do it " gasped Azrael now recalling what he meant as children Lucifer would have countless orbs chase after Amenadiel it was one of the many good memories she recalls._**

**_A big smile formed on Lucifers face seeing his gift, " I didn't think it would work " he said allowing the orb to float on its own while staring at it in fascinatination. " let alone to create light again_****_ " he breathed as his eyes show emotions._**

**_" It never leaves you brother it was just asleep within_****_ " said Isaiah smiling " what's the plan now? " asks Amenadiel mesmerized by the orb, " we're taking flight " answered Lucifer unfurling his wings walking towards the balcony " Azrael Isaiah I feel that it's not safe for you both Amenadiel we have a better chance " he adds turning his head to look at his siblings blank expressions, " your gonna go to the oasis " asks Azrael only to get a nod from her brother. _**

**_Exhaling in frustration Lucifer looks at the orb " Once I give the order this orb will lead us to where they are " explains Lucifer " let me guess go there take them down and save Chloe " said Amenadiel crossing his arms. " Your smarter then I thought brother " breathes Lucifer smiling at Amenadiel, " but what about the others there's no way your able to take them all by yourselves it was said that Seraphim had an army that followed when she left " said Azrael in a serious tone._**

**_Grunting at how right his sister was Lucifer got frustrated, " point taken then we just need..." a sudden thought came to him along with an evil like grin forming " I think I know the perfect reinforcement to help us " both Amenadiel and Azrael eyes opened. " You don't mean...her " said Azrael nervously " they did bruise her ego literally and I hate to agree but what choice do we have " sighs Amenadiel " who's going to help you? " asks Isaiah confused._**

**_" Do you mind taking a little trip brother along with Azrael? " asks Lucifer looking at his young siblings._**

**_Earth _**

**_Chloe's House _**

**_9:00pm_**

**_Maze, Linda and Dan we're sitting in the living room, ever since Lucifer and Amenadiel left the three of them made getting together a routine, especially when Dan finally now believes that Lucifer and Amenadiel are celestials along with Maze being a demon._**

**_" So all this time I've been near the devil...the actual devil " said Dan still progressing everything, " yes_**

**_Dan Lucifer is the devil, the lord of hell, king of the underworld " replies Maze rolling her eyes hearing Dan mutter. _**

**_" Trust me Dan when Lucifer first told me he was the devil I didn't believe him either " said Linda recalling the early memories " but then he showed me his devil face which took me awhile to process " she adds recalling the scare of her life or beyond anything imaginable, " not to mention how I use to have sex with him ". Upon hearing the last bit of information made Dans eyes open, " what? you use to...wow " breathed Dan leaning back in his chair processing another piece of information._**

**_Standing up suddenly Maze squeezes her blade " I can't believe we haven't heard from them in hours ...anything to know they're safe " said Maze spinning a blade in her hand, " we're all just as anxious as you are Maze especially when Chloe was taken away by..." Linda stops momentarily to remember the events going on " angels...that were non-existent til recently " she finishes. _**

**_" This is all insane everyone at the precinct is worried and are even volunteering to make rounds to find Chloe but how can I explain this to them " explained Dan shaking his head " I can't help but think if Chloe had never met Lucifer none of this would of happened " he adds only to have a blade get pointed at him._**

**_" Maze calm down " panicked Linda standing up watching the intense scene before her " take it back or I'll cut you from your chin down " breathes Maze giving Dan a death glare, " you never liked Chloe to begin with " said Dan standing up along with giving an intense gaze at the demon " I eventually grew fond of her but I won't stand and listen to anyone disrespect my master " Maze explains touching the tip of her blade to Dans neck._**

**_Keeping his stare intensely at Maze " well from what I've seen since day 1 your so called master has been nothing but a playboy looking or sleeping with anyone as he pleases " he breathed getting upset by the second " what Chloe sees in him is beyond explaination" adds Dan only feel a prick from the blade. " Take it back " growls Maze._**

**_Linda was about to separate the two til suddenly a light gust of wind was heard " oh god " she breathes seeing 2 new celestials, " hello Mazikeen " said Azrael calmly with Isaiah beside her._**

**_Dan turns to once again see angels standing beside him along with feeling lost of words, " you...your a-a-aaa-angels " he stutters only to make Isaiah snicker a bit " is this the kind of reaction most humans get? " asks Isaiah trying to contain his laugh. " Mostly but some faint " teased Azrael but then returned to the matter at hand " Maze our brother is planning on breaking into the oasis and he needs your to help " she explains calmly._**

**_Looking at both angels Maze gets into a thinking pose " am I guaranteed I'll have the privilege of getting back at those 2 bitches? " asks Maze feeling her blood boil. " Most likely " answers Isaiah looking up from a picture frame he was holding in his hand._**

**_Smiling in a satisfying manner Maze places her blade back into there sheaths on her belt, " let's go " she answers but before taking a step Maze turns back to look at Trixies closed door where she slept peacefully, " give me a second I wanna say bye to the little human "._**

**_Walking past Dan as he was about to reach for Maze arm he was pulled back by Linda, " please let her " she said giving him a calm and reassuring look. _**

**_Slowly opening the door Maze quietly walked over to Trixies bed, kneeling down beside the sleeping child Maze stared at her momentarily. " Listen I gotta go help Lucifer to get your mom back but I was wondering if I can take your drawing to show them " Maze whispers slowly and carefully pulling the folded paper from underneath the pillow, " they'll love it little human " she added smiling before leaving._**

**_Once back in the living room Maze looks at everyone with a serious expression " let's go " she said..._**

**_Oasis _**

**_Cherubim was looking up at the sky after visiting seraphims garden his emotions were mixed, once Chloe was inside the manor he needed time to himself. _**

**_" I still can't control myself whenever I go there " he breathed maintaining his anger " how could have I behaved in that manner in front of her...Chloe " said Cherubim feeling an unfamiliar sensation he couldn't ignore how drawn he was to Chloe since he first saw her._**

**_Cherubim wants to win Chloe over along with the hopes of her forgetting Samael, " he will suffer greatly I'll make sure of that him and his family..._****_you will be avenged my lady " while pulling out his bow he looks at the engravings. _**

**_The silver bow Cherubim used was given to him by Seraphim herself to help him defend the gates of heaven but now he used it to keep the oasis walls protected especially since they were found. Upon closer expectation to the bow Cherubim suddenly noticed a piece on the engraving broken off._**

**_" It can't be...no then it's possible that " quickly unfurling his wings Cherubim flies back to the manor that there plans are going to have be put into action sooner._**

**_AN: Hello everyone thank you so much for the follows and reviews it means a lot. After finishing season 4 I had to rethink old ideas and come up with ways to improve future chapters to come. Once again it means a lot to see everyone enjoy this. Love you and let's hope there's a season 5 _**


	29. Chapter 29: Gathering

AN: Hello Lucifans!!!! This could be one of many long chapters but hopefully enjoyed!!

**_Chapter 29_**

**_Oasis _**

**_Sitting in silence on marble steps of a floating veranda with the view of a giant clear water pond Chloe's eyes stared into the goblet of wine Gwen had served her sometime ago, she thought it would help calm Chloe after now seeing the truth. But nothing helped. _**

**_Looking out towards the waters surface a breeze suddenly blew making her hair dance, " what's the reason of my existence here? " Chloe asks closing her eyes making Gwen concerned as she stood by._**

**_" Pure one why ask such a question? " asks Gwen sitting beside Chloe turning her gaze to the sky, " I have no purpose here...maybe you've all made a mistake I'm not the daughter of Seraphim and her real daughter is somewhere out there but I'm not her " explained Chloe suddenly feeling lightheaded dropping the goblet followed by holding her head with both hands " are you alright? " asked Gwen rushing to her side._**

**_Not answering Chloe shuts her eyes tightly as visions started flashing inside her head, from two hands holding, to a bright ray of light then a dark unfamiliar place, blood and the last vision were of giant bat like wings. " What's happening to me?" breathes Chloe looking at the shattered pieces of glass in front of her, " what did I just see? " she asks quivering, " it's alright " consoled Gwen placing her hands on Chloe's arms attempting to calm her._**

**_Just as Chloe was about to say something both Libra and Eve appeared with there staffs in hand floating above the pond, " thank goodness...are you alright? " asks Libra concerned " we sensed something powerful coming from here so we came as quickly as possible but it's you Chloe " explained Eve staring at the lost expression on her face. _**

**_" You had a vision " said Libra surprised making everyone's eyes open up " but I'm not sure what it meant...what's happening to me" breathes Chloe shaking as Libra was about to speak another angel in armour _****_appeared..._**

**_" Libra...Eve...we must go prepare now " explains the male angel " what's happening? " questioned Eve in a _****_serious tone " Cherubim fears they are coming as we speak and will break the barrier we've all been summoned to go to the wall " he explains quickly._**

**_" We'll be there...Gwen take Chloe to her quarters we'll send others to guard both of you...go now " instructed Libra before her and Eve flew off leaving both alone. _**

**_Helping Chloe stand Gwen led her inside " what's happening? What do they mean by they? " asks Chloe looking back while walking into the manor, " don't be afraid pure one they will handle them " explains Gwen in a firm voice. _**

**_Thinking momentarily Chloe's eyes open up while turning to look back " could it be? " she whispers silently..._**

**_Silver City _**

**_Waiting in silence for there siblings to bring Maze, Amenadiel paced back and forth while every so often he glanced at his brother who stood still looking at the view not having moved since, " Luci once were there what will happen when...Chloe will see who you are...along with all of us?" He asks serious " have you put any thought to that? " adds Amenadiel receiving no answer from his very silent brother._**

**_Lucifers dark eyes continued to look forward as the thought of Chloes reaction hasn't been secretly haunting him, the mere thought of it made the devil ( himself ) scared if not terrified not knowing how the women he loves will react when she sees his true self. Even on earth when he would repeat that he was the devil, that he's immortal along with how his father sent him to rule hell, to punish and torture those damned to his domain._**

**_Not once did she take him seriously but with how he always behaved, never taking a case seriously or constantly flirted with women...the list was endless as to why the detective never believed him. Recalling the time earlier in there partnership he had asked Chloe if she was an angel sent to destroy him followed by inspecting her back, the memory made him feel silly._**

**_But now it's all changed not only because they love each other but Chloe was indeed an angel reborn but had no clue throughout her entire life. _**

**_" The answer to your question brother is yes I have thought about it " answered Lucifer slowly facing his brother " and? " Amenadiel asked awaiting but just then the sound of wings were heard making a smile form on Lucifers face upon seeing his favourite demon being carried by Isaiah. " You must of enjoyed holding me " teased Maze making Isaiah look away so no one saw his face go red._**

**_Rolling his eyes Lucifer cleared his throat to get Maze attention " about time you've arrived " said Lucifer unamused, " it wasn't easy to sneak her in " replies Azrael watching Isaiah carefully placing her down " right demons aren't supposed to be here " said Lucifer recalling the rules but he always did go against them, " I take it you were informed on the plan during the trip? " _****_He asks looking at Maze._**

**_Forming a sinister like smile Maze along with cracking her knuckles " details were told but as long as those 2 are left for me to deal with I'll follow you anywhere " she answers only to make Lucifer chuckle, " brothers please let me go with you " asks Isaiah firmly approaching them only to get straight expressions. _**

_**Both Lucifer and Amenadiel glance at Isaiah, resting a hand on each of Isaiah's shoulder both his older brothers gave him a serious expression " please understand little brother that you must stay here were unsure of what's to come protect everyone protect our home " said Amenadiel hoping his words help Isaiah understand. **_

_**Taking a breath Lucifer steps up " I know were just reuniting again after eons but you have something in you that has greatness do us all proud " said the devil giving Isaiah a confident expression. **_

_**Looking towards his siblings Lucifer nods " right shall we go then " he said preparing to take his wings out along with Amenadiel, " wait before we go there's something I have for you and Chloe " explains Maze reaching for her back pocket, " can't it wait? " asked Lucifer eager to leave. **_

_**Giving him a glance Maze pulls out the folded paper then hands it to him " No...there's a little human back on earth that misses her mother and you so much that this is all she looks at to remember you both " explains Maze while her master simply stares at the paper. **_

_**For odd reason the mention of Chloe's offspring got to Lucifer as much as he found the child annoying he in time developed a soft spot for her. Since then he's even started to return the affection back. **_

_**Taking the paper**__** from Maze he turns away to unfold it once opened a small smile forms, " is that suppose to be me? " asks Lucifer looking at Trixies attempt drawing of him " I'd say it's quite accurate " replies Amenadiel peaking over his brothers shoulder, " I think the little horns she drew on you are cute " said Azrael taking a peak while trying not to laugh.**_

**_Lucifers eyes rolled hearing everyone's opinions ignoring them his eyes then focused on the other figure drawn which looked like Chloe but with wings. Taking a breath Lucifer folded the paper neatly then looked at Azrael " guard this for me " he instructed handing it to her " I will " answers Azrael taking the drawing. _**

**_Walking out to the balcony with Maze and Amenadiel Lucifer took the shard out then focused to make it glow once more " go " he breathed slowly releasing it the orb floats before it picked up speed " we must follow it_****_ " ordered Lucifer as he expands his wings then flew off followed by Amenadiel carrying Maze._**

**_Both Azrael and Isaiah watched there brothers fly off while praying they return safely, " fly safe brothers " whispers Isaiah nervously " they will especially when he wants to see her again " said Azrael keeping her eyes straight. Isaiah glanced at his sister " who is it our brother wants to see? " he asks once again since he was never given an answer earlier._**

**_" Isaiah Azrael " said a voice from behind them making both angels turn in shock..._**

**_Oasis Wall_**

**_Floating in the air Cherubim stared intensely at the shield with several others each of them in armour including himself _****_who's chest, arm and leg plates were made of gold. " He's coming I can feel it " breathed Cherubim tightening his grip on his bow. _**

**_Turning to look at the many angels behind him Cherubim gaze turned less tense " keep your gaurds up the son of god is not weak and make no mistake that he will no be merciless...he is not to reach the manor " he instructed knowing the shard from his bow was found Sameal was no doubt on his way to retrieve Chloe. He was not about to let the devil get to his angel._**

**_" Anything yet? " asks Libra as her and Eve fly up to join him, " not yet but there getting closer I can already sense them...I shouldn't have been wreckless " grunts Cherubim getting angry, " we'll finish him off today for now the pure one is safe we will finally finish what should of been dealt with long ago " he added unaware that a yellow like glow was in his eyes._**

**_AN: Let me know what you think. A big thank you to the followers and those who have favorite, it means a lot to me. Also how excited are we all to know season 5 is coming!!!! Looking forward to hearing from everyone love you !!!!!_**


	30. Chapter 30: HostibusConfinio

AN: Hello everyone. I feel bad to have been posting late, summer had me busy both at work and personally. Hoping this makes up for it.

**_Chapter 30_**

**_The quick sound of wings moving through the endless sky of clouds was a sound no one could miss, Lucifer kept increasing more along with Amenadiel and Maze followed close behind._**

**_From the second they left the silver city Lucifer never took his eyes of the orb with an intense gaze making sure to not lose track of it, but neither of them unsure if they were halfway to reaching where the orb was leading them to._**

**_Just then it suddenly picked up speed surprising them. " Speed up its speed increased " ordered Lucifer looking back at his brother and demon " we're getting closer " announce Lucifer, " let's hope so it almost feels endless " answers Maze looking ahead. " Agreed my guess is after being found once they must of taken extra precautions " answers Amenadiel as while making a sharp turn._**

**_The orb started to slow down, carefully stopping but kept his distance Lucifer stopped giving Amenadiel the signal to slow down the two angels and demon stayed still watching the orb from where they were. Feeling the hair on the back of his neck rise Lucifer eyes looked around the area something was out there that wasn't friendly._**

**_" Quickly back to back " ordered Lucifer as he and Amenadiel backs turned against each other with enough space for there wings " keep your guard up they know were here " he breathes remaining calm showing no fear. Lucifer saw the orb stopped not far from where they were, commanding it to return the orb didn't obey._**

**_Furrowing his brows together Lucifer gave the order once again but it still wasn't obeying, " why isn't it returning? " Maze asks seeing the intense look on Lucifer..._**

**_" Because the shard is returning to me" called out a voice making the three prepare themselves, " show yourself coward or are you too afraid to stand up against us especially me " teased Lucifer attempting to make there unknown opponent come out of hiding._**

**_Hearing the wings from within the clouds out emerged there opponent who had been mocking them, but on his left and right side were both Libra and Eve with there spears in hand. Raising his silver bow up the shard fused itself back into the area it broke from. _**

**_Maze blood boiled as soon as she saw the two, " calm yourself " said Amenadiel noticing the tension on the demon._**

**_Looking down at the three Cherubim chuckles in amusement " my Samael not many followers after the rebellion I guess your fall must of really affected you " mocked Cherubim eyeing Lucifer and the others " don't listen to him he's all talk " said Maze seeing Lucifers anger " you think I'm afraid of you Samael " said Cherubim noticing the red glow in the devil's eyes " I dare you to say that closer " growled Lucifer his anger rising by the second as he met his enemies gaze._**

**_Going to his brothers side Amenadiel steps in " Who are you? " he asks frowning at the celestial floating in front of them " my name is Cherubim General of Seraphims army and protector of the oasis " explained Cherubim in a stern and powerful tone of voice._**

**_" Who gives a damn about who you are...Tell me now where is Chloe? " asks Lucifer squeezing his fists tightly " you had no right in taking her " he said seeing no reaction from Cherubim._**

**_" We told you that you will never see her again " said Libra giving him a displeased look, " do you honestly think we wouldn't have prepared if you ever tried to come here...just face it you will or ever be worthy of her " explains Eve noticing the a slight hurt expression in the Lucifers eyes._**

**_Amenadiel and Maze listened from beside Lucifer, sensing other presences surrounding them they kept their guards up " I don't like this " said Maze holding out one of her blades in case something came out._**

**_Movement caught her attention bringing her lips to Amenadiels ear speaking quietly as possible, " the bastards are not alone" she whispers to Amenadiel who gave a confused expression but once seeing her gaze to the side he understood._**

**_" You think she really belongs to you or that she would even choose you Samael " mocked Cherubim in a taunting tone " you must of learned by now how your father took her away from our lady " he adds seeing Lucifer react to his. Smiling slowly Cherubim notices the anger and hurt consuming the devil " I was hoping she would of been restored without memories of you so that way...she can choose me to be her mate "._**

**_That did it Lucifer expanding his wings out and his red eyes with more fury he charged straight towards then. In a quick motion Cherubim prepared his bow aiming it directly at the angry devil approaching, " you'll never see her again " said Cherubim once the arrow was released it multiplied into more._**

**_Seeing the arrows fast approaching Lucifer looks back at his brother and Maze " LOOK OUT !!!! " he shouts warning them. Quickly dodging and flying threw the countless arrows Lucifer looked back for a moment only to suddenly feel something pierce into his arm._**

**_Moving her head side to side Libra " There's no escaping that " she said watching the scene before them, " he's as good as dead " added Eve sounding amused._**

**_Amenadiel and Maze flew out of the area where the arrows were coming but when looking up to check on Lucifer both there eyes open up " LUCIFER!!!! " shouts Maze seeing an arrow pierced into his arm with a trail of blood going down his arm, " BROTHER!! " Amenadiel shouts flying to get to Lucifer only to get surrounded by more celestials._**

**_Forming an evil smile with glowing red eyes staring at his opponent " IF YOU THINK MEASELY LITTLE ARROWS WILL KEEP ME FROM HER YOUR SADLY MISTAKEN " shouts Lucifer before pulling the arrow out then saw something shine " you...BASTARD " he breathed before charging quickly towards Cherubim then tackling him breaking through the barrier._**

**_Manor _**

**_Standing by the balcony doors Chloe's eyes filled with concern, what she felt earlier wasn't something that could be imagined. _**

**_Before being secured in her room with Gwen, Chloe sensed a familiar sensation one that she only felt whenever she was with Lucifer. Placing a hand on the surface of the glass and breathing steadily Chloe's gaze continued to watch the sky " Lucifer your here I know you are " she whispers quietly so she wasn't heard._**

**_Gwen noticed how uneasy Chloe was, slowly approaching her she took a chance._**

**_" Chloe what bothers you? " she asks calmly " he's here I know he is...Lucifer came for me " stated Chloe as her eyes begin to get wet " I want to know what's going on out there and why such extreme measures are being taken " she adds trying to figure everything out._**

**_Gwens fear took over that her body shook joining her shaking hands together tightly in prayer " We don't want to lose you again " breathes Gwen nervously, Chloe turns to look at the shaking celestial " what do you mean lose me? " asked Chloe ._**

**_Seeing the tears filling Gwen's eyes as she tries to calm herself " it was a tremendous loss to us all when you were gone then after your mother punished herself the loss of both of you because of the devil " explains Gwen with a hint of anger in her voice " the one who took it the hardest was Cherubim he vowed to take vengeance for Seraphim and you " she explains before continuing " for the past centuries himself, Libra, Eve and many others have been preparing... " she said nervously. _**

**_Chloe's eyes were showing more concern and fear, " what are they going to do? she asked only to make Gwen turn away from Chloe's gaze " please tell me now " begs Chloe in a worried tone of voice " what are they going to do to him? ". _**

**_Steadying her breathing Gwen looks back at Chloe " if you returned and knowing that he would come for you Cherubim will send him back to hell " answers Gwen in a quivering voice " and make sure he's trapped forever so that he can never be with you even if it means killing him " she finishes._**

**_Feeling a lump in her throat Chloe's tears fell then covering her mouth shaking her head " no...no he has no right to do that...Lucifer is... " breathed Chloe " Lucifer is nothing what everyone says or thinks and I won't let anyone keep him away from me " she added feeling her heartbeat. _**

**_Chloes looked back to all there time together from when they first met during Delilah's murder to all the cases they solved, her reaction to his playful, immature and mischievous behaviour, to protecting her in times of danger and even there first kiss on the beach but throughout every single one of those times together not only did Lucifer make her better but he was always there, always told the truth and never did anything sinister or evil._**

_" __Chloe...__ "_

**_Quickly turning her head Chloe heard a voice as if it were said directly into her ear, trying to stay calm she closed her eyes to take a moment. _**

**_" Calm down Chloe " she says to herself " there's no way I'm hearing voices now " breathed Chloe upon opening her eyes she was no longer in the room but standing on the stone path only this time the mist was gone and Seraphim was standing in front of her. _**

**_" S-Sera- " stopping half way " mother " she continues making Seraphim smile lightly, " it's alright don't force yourself " replies Seraphim stepping closer to Chloe._**

**_Looking concerned at her daughter Seraphim knew what was wrong " you worry for Samael? " she asks getting Chloe's full attention " he's in danger I don't want anything to happen to him " explains Chloe feeling it difficult to breath with tears forming. _**

**_" Your bond to one another is unbreakable along with knowing where the other is " explains Seraphim getting Chloe's attention hearing the unexpected response " what you both have was said to be forbidden amongst celestials but no matter what crossed your paths you will always find your way back to one other no force can break it or take it away " she explains lightly holding Chloe's chin while her other hand rests on her shoulder. _**

**_" When the two of you are together your strength combined is more powerful then anything " said Seraphim " just as he's protected you...you have protected him " she added encouraging._**

**_Inhaling deeply Chloe calmly asks " and if we lose each other? " finally letting her tears fall, " you will always be brought together again " answers Seraphim before lightly kissing Chloe's forehead..._**

**_Opening her eyes while taking deep breathes Chloe was back in the room, she was laid out on the ground slowly sitting up noticing Gwen was no longer in the room she must of left to get help. _**

**_Just then a loud crash-explosion like sound was heard, looking to the sky it suddenly changed to dawn like colours. _**

**_" Lucifer " Chloe whispers getting up she noticed the door unlocked and unattended quickly running making sure no one was around Chloe made a run for it down the hall. " I'm not going to let them kill him " she breathes before sprinting to where she felt his presence..._**

**_OASIS BORDER_**

**_All eyes couldn't look away as the barrier broke by the two celestials fighting, with the thought of never seeing her again Lucifer fought with all his strength Chloe was everything to him and he would do anything for her. And he wasn't about to let his opponent take her from him._**

**_From behind Amenadiel and Maze tried to escape from the other angels surrounding them each holding spears and preparing to strike them if needed._**

**_Maze growled in a death like tone but when she noticed two particular celestials with there guards down her smile became sinister, " there are my bitches " teased Maze looking playfully towards them. " How far can you toss " she asked making Amenadiel look at the demon momentarily crazy before immediately knowing what she was referring. _**

**_" I warn all of you if you don't want to get hurt I suggest you back down now " announced Amenadiel glancing around while gripping the back of Mazes top tightly but no one budged, " very well " he said suddenly expanding his wings along with a gust of hard wind causing everyone to go back._**

**_" NOW!!! " shouts Maze bracing herself what's about to be a ride of a life time " may you get your targets " replied Amenadiel before tossing Maze hard into the air flying towards the celestials that dare to bruise her. _**

**_Once at a far enough distance Amenadiel looked around at the opponents surrounding him only to roll his eyes " who's first? " he asks before gesturing them to come forward. _**

**_Both Libra and Eve were shocked seeing the barrier break, " this can't be " breathed Eve as she witnessed the current event " we need to aid Cherubim... " before she could finish both herself and Eve were grabbed by there throats along being forced back at fast speed. _**

**_Gripping the arm forcing them into the oasis both sisters expressed shocked expression by the one that surprised them " I told you bitches I'd get you " said Maze " we're gonna have a lot of fun " she added bracing for the impact coming as they were reaching the oasis grounds. _**

**_Hitting hard into the grounds Maze released both sisters then quickly took her blades out preparing herself, the demon wanted to take both angels on for sometime. _**

**_" Vile demon " hissed Libra standing up expressing pure anger only to make Maze smile widen " your going to wish you never crossed us " breathed Eve holding hers and Libra's spears. _**

**_With an intense look in her eyes Maze excitement rises " You bitches are going to be eating your words after I've kicked both your asses and have taken a feather from each of you...no one bruises Mazikeen " she replies followed by charging fast to both angels who charged as well._**

**_From the distance as Chloe ran from the manor she glanced behind her to make sure no one had seen her, once discovered she was gone from the room those that remained around the manor will be searching for her._**

**_Mixed emotions filled her ocean blue eyes when she learned about the plans they had about sending Lucifer back to hell and trapping him scared Chloe more then anything, even after learning of who he really was didn't matter to her what she saw wasn't the devil but her partner and the man she loved. _**

**_The sound of crashing interrupted her thoughts looking ahead Chloe ran quickly to the scene but as she got closer she stopped momentarily to see the field wasn't as lively like in the dream. _**

**_Just then a figure flew up back into the sky recognizing it was Cheribum her gaze went to the destroyed ground. _**

**_Nervously watching Chloes gaze became anxious knowing well who was in the ground, " please...please " she breathes while her heart raced not long after standing without any signs of struggle or injured as though the hard landing didn't affect him, Lucifer rised._**

AN: Hello everyone it's been sometime since I've updated, I apologize for the long wait. Everything got me side tracked. Work especially. Whenever I got the chance to write I would work on this chapter little by little hopefully it's enjoyed by everyone. I'm hoping I won't take too long to update. Let me know what your thoughts are.


	31. Chapter 31: Unbroken

_AN: Hello everyone, I know my last chapter took me awhile to write but here's hoping I'm able to post more frequently. I hope you all enjoy what's coming_

_**Previous chapter:**_

_**Nervously watching Chloes gaze became anxious knowing well who was in the ground, " please...please " she breathes while her heart raced not long after standing without any signs of struggle or injured as though the hard landing didn't affect him, Lucifer rised.**_

_**Chapter 31**_

_**Cheribum looked down at the devil in disbelief he was using all of his strength as they were fighting in the sky but when the ground was getting closer at the last second, Cheribum forcefully pushed Lucifer into the ground with added strength in hopes he would have defeated him. **_

_**" Impossible...how can you even be moving after that ? " asks Cheribum frustrated at the sight while receiving a grin from the devil. " your strength is more than it was expected " breathed Cheribum getting angry at the devil.**_

_**Lucifer stood up from the destroyed field as if nothing had happened dusting himself off his eyes continued to glow red with anger. " Is that all you got? " asks Lucifer preparing himself to join Cheribum in the sky to continue there fight...**_

_**" LUCIFER!!!! " **_

_**Stopping from unfurling his wings his heart beat uncontrollably, his reason for returning to the Silver City, standing up against his father and the harsh treatment of his siblings, doing whatever it takes to see her again. Turning slowly towards the only voice he considered angelic, the one who consumed all his thoughts and gave him strength " Detective " gasps Lucifer his eyes meeting ocean blue eyes along with seeing the face he thought of nothing but perfection.**_

_**Hearing him say " Detective " made Chloe's hand shake placing it over her heart knowing that it truly was him and that it wasn't an illusion she was seeing. **_

_**Unable to hold back any longer both ran to one other, as if nothing else existed they only saw who they longed for. **_

_**Chloe now understood what Seraphim meant when they would always find each other, when escaping from the manor she felt a mysterious magnetic pull that led her through halls and areas she hadn't gone through before most of the time either Libra and Eve would guide her. That must be the connection that only her and Lucifer share, meaning that there connection can never break and they are meant to be together.**_

_**Getting closer to each other Lucifer held out his arm to reach to her " CHLOE!!! " he shouts picking up speed, only inches away from each other and more importantly alive only made him more anxious to reach her. **_

_**" Lucifer " breathes Chloe as warm tears ran down the sides of her face " I don't want to lose you " seeing his arm stretched out Chloe reaches out to grab hold of Lucifers hand.**_

_**Once there hands finally came in contact Lucifer pulls Chloe close pressing her body against his while her arms go around his neck each of them holding onto one another with all there strength. Chloe was everything to Lucifer including his life everything he's had to endure to hold her again was worth it. **_

_**As if all the air had been taken from her lungs Chloe quietly whispers " You came for me " as her fingers ran through Lucifers dark hair, burying her face in his neck his scent more stronger and intoxicating. **_

_**Finally reacting his arms tighten around her while his fingers tangled in Chloes soft blonde locks. Finding his voice Lucifer spoke softly " No force of any sort either heaven or hell will ever keep me away from you...My Chloe " he breathes.**_

_**Parting from one another Chloe gasps her lips partly opened carefully bringing a hand to Lucifers left eye, seeing the injury it still sustained concern came over her as she saw his, " please tell me they didn't do this to you? " she asks only to see him look away momentarily. **_

_**His eyebrows furrowing " The night you were taken we chased them but they defeated Amenadiel and me " explained Lucifer feeling ashamed of unable to get her back. " I'm still angry that I couldn't save you I failed to keep you safe and away from harm " he said as guilt came over him.**_

_**From above Cheribum watched the event that took place seeing the Devil and Chloe together was having an affect on him, " how dare he put his filthy sinister hands on her " he breathes as his emotions slowly rise. **_

_**" Now is a better time then late " said Cheribum gripping his bow tightly as he reaches for a particular arrow that has a red arrow head looking more like a harpoon and sharper then normal. Gazing at it momentarily he knew well what it would do once used, it was specifically made to send the devil back to hell where he belonged but not only to stay in his domain but send him back dead.**_

_**Cheribum closed his eyes " This is for you my lady Seraphim but also to free your daughter from him and once he's done I'll claim Chloe as mine " he said opening his eyes only this time a gold like glow appeared along with surrounding him. **_

_**" SAMAEL!!!! " he roared getting both Lucifer and Chloe to look up. " Step away from the daughter of our lady " demands Cheribum aiming his bow.**_

_**Lucifer and Chloe turned there heads to hear the voice calling, quickly securing his arms around her Lucifer looks towards Cheribum noticing the bow being aimed " you DARE point your weapon at me with Chloe in the line of fire " said Lucifer his eyes glowing red " go... both Maze and Amenadial are not far they will keep you safe " he adds.**_

_**Chloe gets nervous knowing what was going to happen if she left " Lucifer he's going to send you back to hell " she said getting his attention " I don't want to lose you " clutching his shoulders tightly " Lucifer you never have or ever been evil your not anything what they say whatever happened in the past was not your fault it was fate that we met once in past life and again when you came to earth...I don't care what you say to me I'm staying with you no matter what " Chloe said knowing what the many outcomes could be even if it means not returning home.**_

_**The red glow in Lucifers eyes fade away after hearing what was just said, " I can't let you...think of everything and everyone especially little Beatrice " he replies turning his head to Chloe he knew all to well how her child meant " Trixie is everything to me I love her very much she's my world but you are as well " breathes Chloe cupping the side of his face.**_

_**Hearing her words of pure emotions and everything she would sacrifice so that he would live as well as them to be together. Taking her hand both there grips on one another became strong. Lucifer looked up at Cheribum but this time his eyes were filled with determination. **_

_**With his bow still aiming at Lucifer Cheribum noticed the new behaviour on the devil " nothing will make me stop from sending you back to your domain Samael once your gone that will be the end of it " he said in strong tone of voice.**_

_**Smirking Lucifer could see through Cheribum " you really desire to get rid of me? Or is it someone else? " he asks catching the angel off gaurd " this fight was never to avenge Seraphim was it?...it was for you to finally fight me, kill me and to get rid of me so that you may go after the women I love " explained Lucifer seeing Cheribums expression go still " is that it? " he asks smirking.**_

_**Pressing his lips tightly all the emotions that Cheribum had been holding for eons finally erupted causing the gold glow around him to expand and brighten. **_

_**" SHE WAS NEVER MEANT TO BE YOURS!!!! GO BACK TO HELL !!!!! " shouts Cheribum releasing the arrow...**_

_**Chloe's eyes open " NOOOOO !!!!! " she screams quickly moving in front of Lucifer wrapping her arms around him Chloe unfurls her wings to shield Lucifer, but at that same moment Chloes eyes widen more seeing another pair of wings only they came from Lucifer who was also using his own to shield her the look expressed on his face showed anger towards Cheribum.**_

_**Pressing Chloe against him tightly Lucifer was not going to let harm come to her, anyone who did would answer to him, " I'll always protect you " he breathes quickly shielding them as the arrow came...**_

_**" I love you " they both whispered bracing themselves for what was to come...**_

_**" BROTHER!!!!! "**_

_**AN: I know your all going to kill me. It's been a long time since I've updated but I got a surprise to go with this chapter and I'm super stoked. **_

https/zeearts./post/190286278960/been-sitting-on-this-one-for-a-while-thank-you


End file.
